Wonderland: Struggles
by alemica2
Summary: Part VII. It's a new year and everyone seems to be struggling with something. Sophia realizes she may not be over the Portman brothers, Jen fights her addiction and Melanie hides a huge secret.
1. New York, New York

**A/N:** So, instead of adding another chapter to the previous story, I decided to just skip to this one because I was so excited about putting up this first chapter! This one deals with the teens "struggles" throughout their senior year of high school. I've been working _really _hard on this one and I hope you all like the first chapter! Please let me know in a review :)

* * *

Chapter 1 – A New Beginning

Sophia Mendoza groaned as she woke up in the guest bedroom at her aunt and uncle, Adam and Anna's penthouse in New York City. After a whole summer away from boy drama Sophia had been able to convince her parents to let her stay in New York for the rest of the year with Adam and Anna. She decided it was what she needed to do… get away. Jared was in Italy but Andy was still in Minnesota and Sophia still wasn't able to face him after what had happened at the wedding.

Andria, though, had decided to go back after Nick had called her and apologized for being so stubborn and Sophia understood that her cousin couldn't stay away from the man that she loved.

Today was her first day at a new school and even though she loved the city and spending time with her family, she was nervous. It was an all girls school and Sophia knew there would be trouble, which is exactly what she had run away from two months earlier.

She got out of bed and saw that her new uniform had already been laid out for her. She smiled and walked over to it, playing with the frills of the skirt.

"Morning sunshine!" Her aunt, Anna Warren-Banks, walked in. "How are you this morning? Did you sleep well?"

"I'm good," Sophia told her. "And I slept amazing, that bed is so comfortable!"

Anna smiled and sat at the edge of the bed, Sophia joined her. "Honey, I just wanted to let you know how happy I am that you decided to stay," She told her. "I know we haven't been seeing each other much these past few years but that's all going to change now."

"Well, I'm happy to be here!" Sophia smiled.

"It's just so nice to have another girl living in the house, I've been trying to get Andria to stay here but she hates the city and I'd have trouble tearing her away from that boyfriend of hers!" Sophia swallowed and looked up at her aunt. "Sorry, sweetie, no boy talk!" She said and Sophia nodded. "Breakfast will be served in five and the driver will bring you to school when you're ready."

"I think I'm gonna like it here." Sophia said and Anna laughed.

"Of course you will." She said and kissed her forehead then walked out of the room. Sophia picked up her uniform and went to change.

* * *

Back in Minnesota, Jesse Russo was dropping his girlfriend of almost a year, Nora Conway, off at school.

"I still can't believe I'm going to have to go through my senior year without you," Nora. "You sure you can't just drop out of mechanic school and stay here with me?"

Jesse laughed again. "What's gotten into you? Nora Conway can raise a baby all by herself but she can't conquer High school?"

"Oh she can definitely conquer High school," She said and he nodded. "She'd just rather do it with her amazing boyfriend by her side." She said and he smiled, kissing her.

"You'll be fine," He promised. "You've got Andria, Nick, Melanie…" Nora looked away. "Oh, right, you two still aren't talking."

"What she did was horrible, Jesse." She informed him and he sighed.

"I know, but maybe you should forgive her?" He suggested and she shot him a look. "You forgave Ethan."

Nora froze at the mention of Ethan. She hadn't spoken to him since he had proclaimed his love for her a few months ago and she hadn't told Jesse about it either.

"That's because he's the father of my child," She reminded him. "But I guess I could talk to her…"

"That's my girl." Jesse smiled, proudly and pulled her into a kiss. "See you at 3:00."

She frowned and he laughed as she got out of the car.

* * *

Melanie watched as Nora entered Eden Hall and sighed. They needed to patch things up, immediately. Melanie missed her best friend and she needed her now more than anything. She took a deep breath and was about to go talk to her but stopped when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Melanie!" She froze, it couldn't be. She turned around and there he was. "Thought you were ignoring me there for a second."

"What the hell are you doing here, Jeremy?" She demanded. Jeremy Connors was the guy that Melanie had hooked up with over the summer when she had gone to her grandmother's house in Florida. He was a total jerk but Melanie had been so drunk that night she didn't even care.

Seeing him at Eden Hall, where she was smart girl Melanie, made her extremely uncomfortable.

"Well, a _friend _of mine goes here and when my mom heard from said friend's grandmother how 'amazing' this school was, she decided to ship me here." He explained and Melanie felt like she couldn't breathe.

"This can't be happening."

He smirked, loving that he was getting under her skin. "Oh, it's happening." He told her and she looked up at him. The bell rang and he stepped closer to her. "See you in Social Studies, we have that class together." He smiled and walked off.

Melanie ran into the girls' washroom and splashed water on her face. There was no way this was happening.

* * *

After a long flight, Jared had finally arrived in Italy. He barely had time to explore the city as he was supposed to check into his new dorm. The dorm included a small kitchen, living room and two bedrooms. Jared figured he'd be getting a roommate but decided he'd get to pick which bedroom he got.

He decided on the one with the better view and set his bags on the bed. He smiled as he looked out the window and then walked over to his suitcase. The first thing he saw was a picture of Sophia.

He sighed and picked it up, not being able to take his eyes off her. He wondered how she was doing in New York, if she was happy but he knew not to call her. They were technically still on a break but when Jared found out Sophia had decided to stay in New York without telling him, he had just assumed it meant she was breaking up with him. So, he packed his things and got on the first flight to Rome.

"_Una bella ragazza_."

Jared spun around and saw a boy, about his age, standing in front of him.

"A beautiful girl is what I said." The boy told him with a heavy Italian accent.

"Yeah, my dad's half Italian so I understand the language," He informed him and the boy nodded.

"Ah, bueno! We will get along just great then, yes?" He said and Jared looked at him. "I am Massimo; I will be your 'bunk buddy' as they say in America, correct?"

"Sure," Jared laughed. "Jared Portman." He said and they shook hands.

"So, Jared," Massimo said. "Are you ready to cook?"

"Hell yeah!" Jared said and Massimo brought him to their cooking school to check it out.

* * *

Later that day, Sophia sat on the steps outside of the school, by herself, eating lunch. She had only gotten through two classes but that was enough to let her know that every girl that went to St. Joseph Academy for Girls was a rich, stuck up snob and she didn't know how she was going to make any friends here.

She sighed and picked at her salad, promising herself that she would give this school another chance. Anything was better than going home.

"Hey, um, are you new here?"

She looked up and saw an incredibly good-looking boy, a little older than her, with a smirk on his face. She was confused; wasn't this was supposed to be an all girls school?

"Uh, is it that obvious?" She asked and he laughed.

"Well, it's just that you're sitting here, alone, when every other girl is sitting with their different cliques on the terrace." He explained and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, maybe I don't belong in a clique."

"Hm, pretty and sassy," he said and she looked up at him. "I like it," He said and Sophia held back a blush. "I'm Preston Ashford," He said, extending his hand. "And no, I'm obviously not a student here, I graduated years ago," He said and she gave him a look. "From St. Luke's, the guys' school," he informed her and she nodded, laughing. "But my little sister goes here and I take here out for lunch once a week."

"Well, I'm Sophia Mendoza," She told him and he nodded. "And that's really… adorable," She said. "How old is she?"

"Preston James!" Both Sophia and Preston turned around and saw a tiny blond heading towards them.

"That would be her." He said and Sophia was surprised, expecting her to be way younger.

The blond made her way over to Sophia and Preston but she didn't seem interested in Sophia's presence. "Preston, what are we just standing around here waiting for? You know we have to make it before 12:15 or Maurice will be swamped with other orders!"

"I was just talking to my new friend here," Preston said, carefully. "Chelsea, this is Sophia Mendoza, she's new here," He explained but Chelsea wasn't bothered. "Maybe you could befriend her?"

"Hi, I'm Sophia." She introduced and Chelsea looked at her, made a face and turned back to Preston.

"She bores me; I want to go, _now_!" She said and jumped into the limo.

Sophia looked at Preston in shock and he smiled.

"Don't be offended," He said. "She's like that with everyone."

"Right," Sophia nodded.

"Preston James Ashford!" Chelsea called.

"Well, I better go," He said and she nodded. "I'll see you around, I hope?"

"Sure." Sophia smiled and he got in the car. They drove off and Sophia sighed. She didn't know what to think about Chelsea but Preston, he was cute… _very_ cute.


	2. Pete

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating sooner! The lack of reviews didn't really keep me motivated, galindadpopular have you gone missing? I miss your fics gah! Anyways, here's the next chapter, a big one for Jen, keep the reviews coming!

* * *

Sophia waited in front of the elevator at Adam and Anna's building. She had just finished her second day at school and still hadn't made a single friend. There were a couple of girls in her English class but they had all stopped talking to her once Chelsea had whispered something in their ears. Sophia didn't usually care for gossip but when it was about her, she wanted to know.

She walked into the elevator, pressing the penthouse suit and waited for the doors to close.

"Hold the elevator!" She heard someone shout and put her arm out to stop the elevator from moving. "Thank you so much – Sophia!"

"Hey, Preston," She smiled, as he walked in and pressed the button for the fifteenth floor. "Do you live in this building too?"

He laughed. "Um no," He said and she looked at him. "I live in the Ashford building… owned by my parents."

"Oh, right," She nodded, wondering why she became so… thoughtless whenever he was around.

"I'm guessing you live here?" He asked and she nodded. "Your parents own the penthouse?" He asked, impressed.

"Well, no, not my parents," She told him. "You see, I'm living with my aunt and uncle for the year but my parents live in Minnesota," She explained and he nodded. "My uncle is Adam Banks, the hockey player? That's why I'm living in the penthouse."

"Impressive." He nodded and she smiled.

"Oh, God," She froze. "Please don't send that to Perez or something," She told him and he raised an eyebrow. "Where they live, of course. My aunt Anna, she's a famous actress and she would have a fit if the paparazzi found where she lived…" She trailed and Preston laughed. "I'm going to stop name dropping now." She said and he laughed again.

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul," He promised and she nodded. "Besides, that's only something my sister would do, not me."

"You don't seem to speak too highly of her," She pointed out. "Why is that?"

"I love my sister dearly, don't get me wrong," He explained. "But Chelsea… well, she can be a little difficult."

"How?" Sophia asked.

"Let's just say she's very manipulative and possessive and… sometimes she can be a little bitchy," He said and Sophia laughed. "it's not really funny, actually."

"Oh come on," She said. "She can't be _that _bad."

"I guess you'll have to figure that out for yourself," he said, once they arrived on his floor. "Will I be seeing you at the socialite ball? I'm sure your famous actress aunt will be in attendance." He said, humorously.

"Um, I guess so." She nodded and he took her hand. "What are you doing?" She asked, laughing.

"Saying goodbye," He kissed her hand and she raised both eyebrow. "See you around." She nodded and he walked off.

Sophia still didn't know what to think of Preston, he was so mysterious but she did know that she wanted to see him again, and again and again.

* * *

Jared was standing in the classroom's kitchen at his new school while the teacher explained what they were cooking that day. Massimo sat next to him and seemed distracted.

"Hey, man, you gonna pay attention?" Jared joked.

"I cannot, I am too excited," Massimo told him and Jared raised an eyebrow. "My friends are going out to the clubs tonight, so we can pick up some girls," he said and Jared laughed. "I have not been able to um… sleep with any women in months."

Jared laughed. "Whoa, too much information, man."

Massimo smiled. "Come with us?" He asked. "You will see all the beautiful women of Italia!" He told him and Jared nodded. Massimo smiled. "Maybe even score yourself someone for tonight." He winked and Jared shook his head, looking back at the board.

* * *

Melanie had decided to walk home that day, it was way too awkward getting a ride with Jen and Aidan and she wasn't about to ask Nora to give her one.

She stopped when she saw Jeremy approach her. She turned around and started walking the other way.

"Come on, Mel," he said, catching up to her. "Don't you miss me?"

She looked at him. "Definitely not." She said and continued walking.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "Don't be so cold," He whispered. "I know how much you want me," He told her and she swallowed. "I remember you calling out my name when we-"

"Enough!" She shouted, wriggling free from his grasp. "How long are you going to torture me for hooking up with you?"

"I'm not torturing you," He said. "I'm just kidding around, you're so different now."

"No, I was different when I was with you," She told him. "The Melanie you hooked up with, she doesn't exist here, okay?"

"Why not?" He asked, a little disappointed.

"Because, I'm just not like that," She said. "I went to my grandmother's house to get away from all the stuff I was going through here. I wanted to be _different _in Florida, I just wanted to forget everything that was going on so I got wasted and hooked up with the first guy I saw."

"Hey, don't do that," He said and she looked at him. "Don't lie about us,"

"There is no _us, _Jeremy!" She told him. "What happened between you and I was a one time thing and it's _never _going to happen again, you got that?"

"Sure." He nodded and walked off.

Melanie swallowed and continued walking home.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aidan and Jen were walking out of the school, hand in hand.

"Look at that," Aidan said. "We made it through day two!"

"Yeah, barely!" Jen whined. "Can you _feel _how heavy this bag is? Who knew senior year would be so much work!" She said and he laughed, looking at his watch.

"Aw, babe, I gotta go," He said and she looked at him. "Soccer practice."

"On the second day?"

"Coach just wants to make sure we're all still in shape for the tryouts," He shrugged. "Not that I need it or anything but as Captain, I have to show." Jen nodded and he kissed her.

"Mm, I hope there's more of this later," She said and he looked at her. "In your dorm?"

He smirked. "You know it." Jen laughed as he jogged towards the soccer field.

She started walking towards her car and pulled the keys out of her purse.

"Jenny! Jenny!"

She spun around and froze when she saw who was calling her name. It was her old drug dealer and the guy she was sleeping with, Pete.

"Pete, what are you doing here?" She demanded, pulling him out of Aidan's sight.

"Just wanted to see if your still interested in buying," He told her. "I got some crazy new shit that I know you're gonna love."

"Pete, no," She shook her head. "I don't do that anymore, I… I'm clean." She said and he laughed, she gave him a serious look.

"Jenny Reed, clean? Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" He said and she swallowed. "Come on, just one spliff, Jenny,"

"No, Pete, stop it!" She said and pushed him away. "I don't want any and don't call me Jenny!"

Pete chuckled. "Oh, I see how it is now," he said. "Just 'cause you're clean now you think you're so much better than me?" He said and she looked up at him. "Who are you trying to fool, _Jenny_? You're still the same slut who spread her legs to anyone that would give her a hit."

Jen gasped and slapped him hard across the face.

"Bitch," He mumbled and grabbed her arm.

"Pete, stop, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" She begged but he pushed her against the car. He was about to do more damage to her when they saw the whole soccer team, including Aidan and the coach, running towards them.

"Get the hell away from her!" Aidan said, pushing Pete away from Jen. He grabbed her and held her as the rest of the team held onto Pete and the coach called the police.

"Are you okay?" Aidan asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, he didn't hurt me," She said and he gave her a look. "I promise, he didn't," She told him and he nodded. "How did you know?"

"Eddie went for a water run and saw you so he came and get us," He explained and she nodded, looking away. "Come here," He whispered and hugged her tight. "I'm not gonna let this happen again, okay?"

"Okay," She whispered and he pulled away.

"Let me take you home." He said and did just that.

* * *

Sophia was sitting in her room doing homework when Anna walked in.

"How was school, honey?" She asked, sitting on Sophia's bed.

"It was alright," Sophia shrugged. "What do you know about the Ashford family?"

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Well, I know that Fiona Ashford's a total stuck up bitch and her daughter doesn't fall far from the tree," She explained and Sophia laughed. "Why? Do you ask?"

"Well, yesterday I met Preston Ashford and he's kinda really nice… and he's been flirty,"

"Honey, do you really think you need another guy right now?" Anna asked and Sophia looked at her. "I mean, do what you want but you know where your heart rests."

"Yeah, half of it in Rome and the other half in Minnesota." Sophia sighed and Anna smiled.

"If you think going after Preston will help you get over Jared and Andy, then go for it!" Anna encouraged. "But beware, that family is known for their crazy drama."

"I know, I've been warned." Sophia said and Anna laughed.

"Alright, well, I'm going to go tuck Noah into bed, okay?" Anna said and Sophia nodded. "Adam has a game in Miami tomorrow night and we have a flight early tomorrow morning so you won't see me," She explained. "but I told Bernie and Maria to make sure you and Noah are taken care of."

"I'll be fine, and I can watch Noah if Bernard and Maria want to go home," Sophia suggested.

"Nonsense!" Anna said. "It's what we pay them for but I'm sure Noah wouldn't mind watching a movie together or something." Sophia nodded. "Night, sweetie." She said and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight." Sophia smiled and Anna walked out. Sophia returned to her homework.


	3. Make A Wish

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews guys, it really means a lot to me! Hope everyone's doing okay in school, I'm in my first year of college so I'm gonna be super busy but I'll try to update as often as possible! Jenna, Noah's been around since the last story, he's eleven. Keep the reviews coming!

* * *

Jared woke up the next morning with a hangover. He had no idea that partying in Italy was this crazy but he was loving it.

He looked over to Massimo's bed and laughed when he saw him curled up with a girl. He shook his head and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast.

A few minutes later, Massimo walked in.

"Morning sunshine," Jared said, with a laugh. "Have a good night?"

"Oh yes," Massimo nodded, smirking. "Ramona is very… flexible," He said and Jared shook his head. "And what about you? What was holding you back last night?" He asked and Jared looked up at him. "Was it because of the beautiful girl in your suitcase?"

Jared sighed. "It's a long story."

"Not to worry," Massimo says, walking over to the counter and leaning on it. "Ramona likes to sleep in.

Jared laughed. "Well, let's just say that Sophia and me, we dated but then I messed it up so she started dating my brother," Jared said and Massimo's eyebrows rose. "Then I kissed her and my brother broke up with her then we got back together and everything was going great until the night before the wedding,"

"You were going to get married?" Massimo interrupted.

"No, you fool," Jared laughed. "The night before my _sister's _wedding, my brother kissed Sophia and I guess it messed up her feelings so we're on a break, kind of, it's a really messy situation," He shook his head.

"Ah," Massimo nodded. "And you are in love with her, yes?"

"Of course," Jared said. "But now she's in New York and there's nothing I can do about it," he sighed and looked at his Italian friend. "Sorry, man, I don't know why I'm telling you this."

"It's all okay," Massimo smiled. "You and me, we are brothers now," He said and Jared looked up at him, smiling. "And you should consider yourself lucky to have experienced such love like that."

"I guess," Jared nodded.

"And who knows? Maybe she will come back to you." Massimo said.

"I don't know, if she wanted me back she would have at least called by now," Jared said but Massimo shook his head.

"Come with me," Massimo said. "I have something to show you."

* * *

Back at Eden Hall, Melanie walked into Social Studies, dreading the thought of even seeing Jeremy. He had been taunting her about their hook up ever since he had gotten to the school.

She walked in and saw that Jeremy was near the back so she quickly took the front seat. Within a few seconds, he was sitting next to her. She was about to get up to change seats but the bell rang.

She groaned and he smirked.

"So, we'll be starting a new project soon," the teacher started. "And you'll be working with the person seated next to you."

Melanie gasped. "No way!" She said, loudly and everyone, including the teacher, looked at her. "Uh, can I please change seats?"

"Aw, come on, Reed," He said, putting his arm around her shoulder. "You don't wanna work with me?"

"Get off me," She pushed him away and looked at the teacher. "Please?"

"I'll allow it," he nodded. "Who wants to switch partners with Ms. Reed?" But no one spoke, everyone was already sitting next to the person they wanted to work with.

"I'll be her partner." A soft voice from the back of the room spoke. Melanie turned around and was surprised to see it was Nora.

"Ms. Reed, are you okay with this?"

"Definitely!" She said, grabbing her things and running to the back.

"You suck, Mel!" Jeremy winked and everyone laughed.

Melanie slid into her chair, embarrassed and looked at Nora.

"Thanks for that, really," She said and Nora nodded.

"Why do you hate him so much?" The blond asked and Melanie looked at her. "The new guy, I mean, why didn't you want to work with him?"

Melanie swallowed, trying to come up with an excuse. She didn't want Nora to know about her hook up with Jeremy, her former best friend already thought she was a slut, she didn't need to add another reason to the list.

"Uh, I just really can't stand his big ego, you know?" Melanie lied.

"Right," Nora nodded, an eyebrow raised. She turned back to the board and Melanie sighed, what was she turning into?

* * *

In New York, Sophia was walking to her next class when she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She said but the girl laughed.

"It's okay," She smiled and Sophia looked at her. She had long, flowing red-ish-pink-ish hair and brown eyes. "The name's Roxy." She said, putting her hand out. "And you are?"

"Sophia." The brunette smiled and shook her head.

"Nice to meet you," Roxy nodded. "Where ya from? 'Cause you're definitely not a New Yorker." She said, with a heavy Brooklyn accent.

"I'm not," Sophia laughed. "I'm from Minnesota but I'm living here with my aunt and uncle for the rest of the year," Sophia explained and Roxy nodded.

"Cool, so you're a senior, right?" She asked and Sophia nodded. "Great, we can hang then!" She said, locking her arm in Sophia's and started walking down the hall. "It's almost impossible to find a girl in this school who doesn't look like she belongs on Gossip Girl," roxy rolled her eyes.

Sophia laughed and spotted Preston walking down the hall. She waved and he waved back, walking towards her.

"Fancy running into you here," he joked and she laughed.

"Have fun with Chelsea." She smiled and he nodded, walking away.

"Or not," Roxy said, letting go of Sophia. "How do you know Preston Ashford, Minnesota?"

"Oh, um, we met on the first day of school," Sophia explained. "He talked to me when I was eating lunch by myself and we just keep running into each other."

"Okay," Roxy nodded. "You do now that his sister is a totally evil bitch, right?"

"Yes, I've been told." Sophia laughed.

"I'm serious!" Roxy said. "And she's really possessive over Preston, actually, it's kind of incest-ish," Roxy said and Sophia raised an eyebrow. "Chelsea's scared off every girlfriend Preston's ever had and by 'scared off' I mean socially humiliated!" Roxy explained.

"Okay, but I'm not Preston's girlfriend nor will I ever be." Sophia said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You say that now," Roxy said. "But you just wait!" She smiled, walking off leaving Sophia totally confused.

* * *

"This is the _Fontana di Trevi, _the Trevi Fountain, my friend." Massimo said, as he and Jared stood on the streets of Rome.

"Okay, what are we doing here?" Jared asked, confused.

Massimo smiled. "It's a traditional legend that if you throw a coin into the Trevi Fountain and make a wish, it will come true."

"You're kidding, right?" Jared said, holding back a laugh but Massimo gave him a serious look. "Sorry, man, I don't believe in wishes or luck anymore," He said. "If you want something, you gotta work for it."

"Well, you're not doing much of that, are you?" Massimo questioned and Jared looked at him. "If you wanted Sophia back, you would have tried every possible way to win her back."

"I'm just giving her space, it's what she wanted." Jared shrugged.

"And don't you know that when a girl says she wants something, what she really wants is something entirely different?" Massimo said and Jared rolled his eyes. Massimo pulled a coin out from his pocket and put it in Jared's hand. "Maybe you could start believe again?"

"If it'll make you stop all this crap then sure." He said and threw the coin into the fountain, wishing for Sophia.


	4. Blue Eyes

**A/N:** Here's the next one! Hope you all like it and thanks for reviewing :) keep them coming!

* * *

Andy walked into school that morning not wanting to be there. He felt so alone at school; he barely had anyone to talk to. Ethan was off to college, Nick was always with Andria and Sophia… Sophia was in New York and hadn't spoken a word to him since Gabrielle's wedding.

He hated that he had single-handedly ruined the only chance they had at some sort of friendship. Now they weren't even talking and she was in a different state. Any sighed and closed his locker as the bell rang.

The locker next to him was whipped open, almost hitting him in the face. He looked down at the girl who occupied the locker and froze as she met his gaze. The girl had long brown hair that fell to the small of her back and piercing blue eyes.

Andy swallowed as he continued to stare at her.

"What the hell are you looking at?" She demanded, angrily and Andy snapped out of his daydream.

"What? Oh, uh, nothing, sorry," He shook his head and turned back to his locker. He still felt her eyes on his and turned back to her. "Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked and she raised an eyebrow. "I just, I feel like I've seen you before."

The girl pursed her lips together. "Well besides the fact that our lockers are next to each other," She said. "I'm in your Physics class."

"Oh, right," He nodded, wondering why he hadn't noticed her before. "But, you're not a senior, are you?"

"Nah, I'm just a genius." She said and he looked at her. "I'm kidding, I'm a junior," She rolled her eyes and stuck extended her hand towards him. "I'm Alex."

"Andy." He nodded, shaking her hand. The bell rang and he let go. "Well, I gotta go, I have…" He trailed and looked at his schedule. He laughed and then looked back up at her. "Physics." He said and she nodded, stifling a smile. "Can I walk you to class?"

"Sure." She nodded and he did just that.

* * *

Sophia sat on a window ledge in the halls of St. Joseph Academy and sighed. She had only been there two weeks and had her first test the next period so she had to study.

She looked up for a moment and saw Preston. She smiled to herself and waved him over.

"Are you studying?" he asked and she nodded. He laughed. "Well, you look very concentrated, I wouldn't want to bother you." He said, walking away but she grabbed his arm.

"No, please!" She begged. "We're being tested on the first few scenes of Hamlet and I might kill myself if I have to read anymore," She groaned and he laughed, nodding. "So, for someone who has graduated and who _isn't _a girl, you come here a lot."

He looked at her and pretended to wince in pain. She laughed. "Well, I usually spend my breaks here."

"Why's that?" She asked.

"Preston James Ashford!"

Preston immediately stood up and turned around. Sophia looked in front of him, expecting to see Chelsea, but was faced with a blonder, older-looking, version of her.

"What did I tell you about fraternizing with my students?" The woman, who Sophia immediately recognized as Headmistress Fiona Nolan, said.

"Sorry, mother," Preston rolled his eyes.

Sophia's eyes widened. "Mother?" She said aloud and they both looked at her.

"Why, yes, I am his mother," She said, looking at Sophia. "Was my son bothering you?"

"No, m'am," Sophia smiled, politely. The bell rang and Sophia collected her books. "Well, I've got a Hamlet test to do, I'll see you later," She mumbled to Preston. "Goodbye, Headmistress Nolan."

"Goodbye, dear," Fiona Nolan smiled, sweetly as Sophia ran off. She turned to her son. "What are you thinking?" She asked him. "She's _not _a socialite, stay away from her."

"Mother, we were just talking," He said. "And it's none of your business, anyways."

"I'm going to forget that you used that tone with me," She said and he looked away. "Stay away from her, Preston, or I will make sure she stays away from you."

Fiona walked away and Preston sighed loudly.

* * *

Melanie and Nora sat in their classroom after school, working on their Social Studies project. They hadn't really spoken the entire time and both girls hated the silence.

"I'm just gonna head to the bathroom, k?" Melanie said and Nora nodded. Melanie stood up and walked out of the classroom. Nora sighed, hating that things were so awkward between them.

She reached for the glue stick but accidentally knocked over Melanie's purse and everything fell out.

"Crap," She said and went to the floor to pick it up. She gasped, though, when she saw a couple of teen pregnancy pamphlets among Melanie's things. Nora's eyes widened as she collected everything and put it back in Melanie's purse.

A few moments later, Melanie returned and sat down to continue working on the project.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" Nora asked and Melanie looked at her.

"Uh, yeah," She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, okay," Nora said. "You were just in there a while, that's all." She lied and Mel nodded, returning to the project.

Nora swallowed and did the same.

* * *

"So, Casey told me your lawyer called and told you about the court date with Pete," Aidan said, as he and Jen sat in his dorm. She rolled her eyes and looked away. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, I just don't want to talk about it," She told him. "I mean, Pete will probably get busted for dealing anyways. Why do I have to go through all this crap that's just going to land him a few hours of community service?"

"Come on, Jen, this guy's an ass and he attacked you," Aidan told her. "He needs to be put away."

"I know," Jen nodded. "But why do I have to be the one to do it?"

"Because," Aidan said, wrapping his arms around her. "You know it's the right thing to do," He told her and she groaned, her head leaning back. He laughed. "What's so bad about going to court?"

"I just…" Jen looked at him. "I don't want to talk about everything that happened, it's too hard." She told him, shaking her head.

He sighed and pulled her close. "Sometimes you have to face your demons," He told her. "I know it's going to be hard but you'll pull through because you're so strong," He told her and she nodded. "And you have me."

"Mm, that is very true," She smiled and they kissed. "And since you've been so supportive, you deserve a treat, don't you?"

"Oh? Yeah, I think I might deserve one…" He said and she smiled, slipping off her shirt. He kissed her and they rolled onto his bed.


	5. Pain

**A/N:** Sorry it's been a while guys! I've been super busy with school and stuff but I'm trying to update as often as possible. Jade and Casey return in this chapter with some crazy news, hope you all like it. Keep reviewing!

* * *

"So, like, I _have _to go because my stupid mother wants to be part of their stupid world," Roxy rolled her eyes as she told Sophia why she had to attend and be a part of the Cotillion Ball.

Sophia laughed. "That _sucks_!" She said and Roxy nodded. "I'm just happy I don't have to participate," She said and turned to her friend. "It'll be fun to see you in a dress though." She winked and Roxy playfully pushed her.

"Ladies." The two of them looked up and saw Preston. Sophia swallowed, she hadn't spoken to him since she found out the Headmistress was his mother.

"Hey, don't you have school, or like… a life?" Roxy asked and Preston looked at her.

"Your friend's funny." Preston nodded and Sophia smiled. "But why would I want to be in school when I could be here with this beautiful girl right here?"

"Barf." Roxy said and collected her things. "I'm out, see you at lunch." She said, walking away.

Sophia laughed. "Okay, enough with the cheesy comments," She said and he looked at her. "Why didn't you tell me your mother was Fiona Nolan?" He sighed. "I mean, letting me know would have been nice so I didn't look like a complete idiot in front of her."

"I'm sorry," He said. "It's just, I'd rather not be defined who my parents are, you know?" He said and she looked at him. "I wanted you to get to know me for me, not because your grades would increase by dating me."

She rolled her eyes. "Preston, I don't care about that stuff," She said. "I mean, look, all this time I didn't know and I still wanted to be your friend," She told him and he nodded. "I take it this has happened to you before?"

He nodded. "Many times," He told her. "But I mean, you're right, I can tell you don't care about that stuff," he said and she nodded. "Sorry for not letting you know."

"Well, it's okay," She smiled. "I like what we have here, I wouldn't want to lose it."

He looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, speaking of that," He said. "I was wondering if you were planning to go to the Cotillion?"

"Well, only because Roxy invited me and I really want to see her all dressed up," Sophia laughed. "Why?"

"Because I'm going and I was wondering if you wanted to be my date." He said and she stared at him, blankly.

Sophia had a feeling that Preston had feelings for her but this just proved her hunch. She didn't think she was ready for another boyfriend, especially since she still hadn't decided about her feelings for Andy and Jared, but it was just one date… it couldn't hurt.

"I would love to." She smiled and he did the same.

"Great," He nodded. "I'll call you later with details, okay?"

"Sure." She nodded and he walked away. She smiled and hugged her books as she headed to class.

* * *

"I'm so happy we're hanging out again," Jade said, as she and Jen sat down together at lunch. It was Jade's idea for them to have a lunch date and Jen had happily accepted it. She needed all the friends she could get right now. "I've missed you and I know things have been crazy for you lately and I haven't been the greatest friend in the world, but I want that to change now."

"Jade, you don't have to apologize," Jen said. "I wasn't myself," She shook her head. "And if it weren't for Aidan and Mel, I still wouldn't be."

Jade nodded. "Well, now I'm going to be here for you every step of the way." Jen smiled and the two started eating their food. Jade kept yawning constantly and Jen gave her a look.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jen asked. "You look a little pale…"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Jade promised. "I'm just really tired. That brother of yours, he keeps me up all night." She winked.

"Okay, ew," Jen grimaced and Jade giggled. "So, have you heard from Molly?"

"Oh, you mean Little Miss Rockstar? Yeah, she's on tour." Jade explained and Jen's eyes widened. "And she lives in L.A now, how cool is that?"

"Wow, I can't believe it!" Jen said, amazed. "How's Ethan taking it?"

"He's happy for her," Jade said. "But he misses her, you know?"

Jen nodded and the girls continued eating. Jade's phone started ringing but she didn't answer it.

"Are you gonna answer that?" Jen asked, with a laugh.

"Oh, um, no," Jade shook her head and Jen gave her a look. "It's probably Casey, and today's our girls' day."

"It's okay, you can answer it, I'm sure he just wants to make sure we're not pulling each other's hair out," Jen laughed but Jade looked away. "Are you sure you're okay? Did something happen between you and Casey?"

"No, of course not," She shook her head. "I'm just gonna go take this outside, okay?" She said, grabbing her phone and running outside. She took a deep breath and answered it. "Dr. Roseburg? Yeah, I'm sorry I haven't been answering I just… okay, yeah, I can come by after school, thanks."

* * *

Andy had just finished class and was going to his locker when he saw Alex a few steps ahead of him. He took a deep breath and walked over to her, purposely bumping into her.

"Hey, watch it!" She said, angrily and then looked up at him. "Oh, it's you."

"Yeah, I'm sorry," he said and she glared at him with her blue eyes. "Hey, did you get the Physics notes yesterday?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Do you think I can borrow them?" He asked and she looked at him, confused.

"Why? Weren't you there?" She asked and he froze.

"Uh, yeah," He nodded. "But I was, uh, distracted, so I didn't really copy them all down."

"Right," She nodded. "I'll give them to you next class?"

"Great." He nodded and she walked away. "You are such an idiot!" he said to himself and walked to his next class. He didn't know what it was about Alex that made him so… nervous but he knew he wanted to find any excuse to talk to her, all the time.

* * *

"Mom, what if it's bad news?" Jade said as she and Connie sat in the doctor's office. She had gone a few days before when she started having pain in her side and they had run some tests on her. Now the results were in and the doctor had asked them to come to her office, to deliver some news.

"You gotta stay positive, honey," Connie said, trying to stay calm but the thought of going through this again scared her. She took her daughter's hand and squeezed it tightly as the doctor came in.

"Hello Connie, Jade," She nodded. "Thank-you for coming in today."

"What's going on, Dr. Roseburg? Is it bad?" Jade asked, worriedly.

"There's no easy way for me to say this," The doctor said and Connie closed her eyes. "I'm afraid that Jade is showing early signs of having Leukemia," She said and Jade froze. "Now, I know there is some history of Leukemia within the family but we caught it early on in this case, so there's a good chance that Jade will be able to fight it."

Jade's mind went completely blank as the doctor continued to explain what was going on. She couldn't believe this, she didn't want to die, not now. She had so much to more to do in her life, graduate from high school, go to college, marry Casey… she couldn't even imagine how she was going to tell him.


	6. Nothing But the Truth

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reviewing, guys! It really does mean a lot to me :D I really love where I'm going with Melanie/Jeremy and I think you will too in the next chapter lol. Hope you all like this one, keep those reviews coming!

* * *

A few hours later, Jade went over to Casey's. He already knew about her constant pain and illness but didn't know the severity of it yet.

She took a deep breath and walked into his room. He got up from his bed and looked at her, worriedly.

"So, is it as bad as we thought?" He asked and she swallowed. He sighed, running his fingers through his short blond hair. "Cancer?" He asked and she nodded. "Oh God," He said, not wanting to accept the news.

"They caught it early on so the doctor said there's a good chance I'm not gonna…" She trailed and he looked at her. She held back her tears and whispered, "I'm scared, Casey."

"Oh, baby, come here," He said, pulling her into a hug and she cried in his chest. "I can't even imagine if I… if I lose you," He stopped himself, closing his eyes. She looked up at him tearfully. "We don't have to worry about that because you're not going anywhere."

"I wouldn't be so positive," She shook her head. He lifted her chin up with his hand and looked into her eyes.

"Jade, don't you say that, okay?" He told her. "You're not going anywhere; you have to be strong, okay? Promise me that you'll be strong."

"I will be," She nodded and hugged him again. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He whispered, squeezing her tighter and kissing her hair.

* * *

"She can't have a baby!" Nora said to Jesse the next day, after school. Nora had agreed to meet Melanie at school so they could finally finish their project but Nora didn't know whether she should confront Melanie about the pregnancy pamphlets or not.

"You don't know if she's actually pregnant, Nora." Jesse pointed out.

"Why else would she be carrying those pamphlets, Jesse?" She asked and he looked at her. "See! You think she's pregnant too, don't you?"

"I don't know," He shrugged. "But you can't just go assuming things without asking her, she probably needs a friend right now."

"I don't think I can be her friend, Jesse," She said. "I mean, I still care about her but after what she did with Ethan…"

Jesse looked at her. "Be the bigger person, Nora, remember how Mel was there for you when you were going through this."

She nodded. "You're right," She said and looked out the window, spotting Melanie walking into the school. "I'll see you later?" She said and he nodded. She kissed him and got out of the car, running after Melanie.

"Hey, Mel!" She said and Melanie turned around.

"Oh, hey Nora," Melanie said. "So, I got most of my part done, all we have to do is put it together and then-"

"Are you feeling okay?" Nora interrupted her and Melanie raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine," She said and Nora gave her a look. "I may be a little bloated but it's probably because I'm just getting my period."

"You haven't gotten it yet? Are you late?" Nora question and Melanie stared at her blankly.

"What's with your sudden interest in my menstrual cycle?" Melanie demanded and Nora looked at her. "You've been acting really weird lately, are you sure _you're _okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm just," Nora sighed. "I miss you, Mel, and I just thought since it's a new year we could maybe… be friends again."

Melanie's eyes widened. "Really? A-are you sure?" She asked and Nora nodded. "Okay, yeah, that would be great," She smiled.

"So, you're sure there's nothing going on?" Nora asked again.

"When did you become such a worrier?" Melanie asked, laughing. "I'm fine! Let's go get this project done, okay?"

Nora nodded and followed her into an empty classroom, knowing there was something Melanie was hiding.

* * *

Sophia walked out of the school gym exhausted. She had just tried out for the volleyball team, figuring it would keep her mind off everything, and suffered through a grueling round of suicides.

She leaned against a car and took a sip of her water bottle as she waited for Anna's driver to come pick her up.

"Um, 'scuse me," She turned around and saw a young guy, about her age standing before her. She had to catch her breath when she got a better look of him… he was _hot_. "That's my car you're sitting on."

Sophia immediately stood up. "I am _so _sorry!" She said. "My legs were super sore from volleyball tryouts and my ride's taking forever…"

"It's okay," He laughed. "So, you go here?"

She nodded. "Just started this year."

"Cool, well I'm Stuart Montgomery," He told her. "I go to St. Luke's, it's right around the corner from here," He explained and she nodded.

"Yeah, I've heard of it," She nodded. "I'm Sophia Mendoza."

He nodded. "So, um, you going to the Cotillion on Saturday?"

"Yeah, but I'm not in it or anything like that," She shrugged. "You?"

He laughed. "Yeah, my mom's on the committee for it or whatever and if I don't participate, she'll kill me," He said and she smiled. "So, um Sophia, I was wondering if maybe you'd-"

"Stuey!" They both turned around and spotted Chelsea marching towards them, her flowing blond hair bouncing with her every step. "Stuey, sweetheart!"

Sophia raised an eyebrow and looked and him, she was pretty sure he was just about to ask her out and now she realized that he was Chelsea's boyfriend.

"Baby," He said, surprised. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a dress fitting for the Cotillion?"

"I had to cancel, school project," She rolled her eyes and then looked at Sophia. She grimaced. "Ugh, what are you doing talking to _her_?"

"Uh," Stuart squirmed and looked at Sophia. "I was just giving her directions because she was lost, right Sophia?" He asked, begging her with his eyes to go with it.

Although she would have loved to expose him for the jerk he really was, she didn't. "Um, yeah, silly me… I'm still not used to the city."

Chelsea yawned. "Anyways," She said. "Stay _away _from my boyfriend, okay?" She said, with a fake smile. "And away from my brother too for that matter." She said and turned to Stuart. "Take me home?"

He nodded and opened the car door for her. He turned to Sophia and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry'. She shook her head and rolled her eyes as she watched them drive away.

She was beginning to think the city just wasn't right for her after all.

* * *

After they had finished their project, Melanie and Nora had gone their separate ways. Nora had to meet Jesse and Melanie had a few students to tutor. She was on her way to the tutor center when she spotted Jeremy at his locker.

He closed it and looked at her. She took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Hey," She said but he just stared at her. "Look, I'm really sorry for the way I acted last time we spoke, I just… I was having a bad day and took it out on the wrong person."

He nodded. "It's okay," He said. "So, you wanna maybe hang out?"

She sighed. "You're just not getting it are you?" She asked him and he looked at her. "I meant everything I said, I still mean it! I'm not the same girl I was in Florida, okay? She's gone! And this Melanie, the real one, isn't interested." She said, pushing past him and walking away.

Jeremy swallowed and slammed his locker door shut before going the opposite direction.


	7. Lies: Part I

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing! This chapter and the next one are my faves so far, hope you like them!

* * *

The next day Nora walked into class, prepared to give her presentation with Melanie, but was surprised when she Melanie didn't even show up to class. She couldn't believe this, how could Melanie ditch her after they had just made up the night before?

After a few of her classmates had presented their projects, it was Nora's turn.

"Uh, I'm sorry but Melanie's not here," Nora said. "She has the other half of our presentation."

"Well then you can present on your own," The teacher said. "Melanie will lose marks for presenting late."

"Um, okay," Nora sighed and presented her project. Something was definitely wrong, Melanie _never _missed an oral.

* * *

After first period, Andy walked over to his locker, hoping to see Alex. It seemed that they always missed each other but Andy kept finding excuses to go to his locker during class, in hopes she was there too.

He smiled when he saw that they were finally at their lockers at the same time. He opened his locker and then looked at her. She looked at him and he smiled but she simply looked back down.

Andy frowned and put his books away. He was about to ask her how her day was when she spoke.

"Are you in a band?"

He laughed at her question. "Um, well I was but then Molly became a famous solo act and Ethan went away to college so… not really?"

"I was just wondering," She told him and he gave her a look. "I was there the night you serenaded Sophia Mendoza," She explained and he lowered his eyes. "I just wanted to make sure it was really you."

"Oh," He nodded. "You were there, huh?" He asked and she nodded. "Well, that's pretty embarrassing."

"Why? You weren't horrible." She shrugged and he looked at her. "What? You weren't!"

"You couldn't say 'No Andy, you were incredible!' instead?"

She laughed. "Well, I wouldn't want to boost your already big ego," She winked.

"Ah, of course not," He nodded and the bell rang. He knew this was an opportunity to be around her that he couldn't let go. "So, um, can I walk you to class?"

"Sure," She nodded and he smiled. "If I were going to class."

He frowned. "Uh, where are you going?"

"I just have somewhere I gotta be right now," She told him and he nodded, disappointed. "You can come with me, if you want."

He looked up at her. "Uh, yeah, sure," He nodded. "Any place is better than school, it's not like I want to spend time with you or anything." He teased.

"Right, of course not." She nodded and they walked out of the school, laughing.

* * *

At lunch, Sophia was waiting at a local coffee shop for Roxy. They were supposed to meet and discuss their plans for the Cotillion but Roxy was running late, as usual.

Sophia bought her coffee and turned around, almost bumping into a familiar face, Stuart.

She went to move past him but he grabbed her arm.

"Hey, listen, I'm sorry about the other day," He said and she looked up at him. "Chelsea gets like that sometimes."

"It's fine." She nodded and went to walk but he stopped her again.

"So, you busy now?" He asked and she looked at him, wondering what he wanted. "I was thinking we could hang out,"

"What? Um, no you have a girlfriend." Sophia said, wriggling herself out of his grasp.

"Chelsea's not my girlfriend," He shook her head. "She used to be but we've been on and off for the past year and right now, well… we're off."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Well, I'm kinda seeing someone." She said, hoping it would get him too back off.

"Oh, yeah, Preston, right?" He chuckled. "We'll see how long that lasts." He told her and she gave him a look. "You think Chelsea was bad yesterday? Wait until she finds out that you're actually _dating _the only person in the world she can count on," He said. "It won't be pretty."

"I'm not dating him!" She rolled her eyes.

"If you say so, New Girl," She glared at him. "I'll see you around." He smiled and left.

"Ugh!" Sophia groaned and walked over to a table, hoping Roxy would show up soon.

* * *

"This is what you're ditching school for?" Andy asked Alex as they got out of her car. "The beach?"

"Um, yeah!" She said, pulling a guitar out of the trunk of her car. "The beach rocks!"

"But it's the middle of October," He pointed out and she looked at him. "Not necessarily beach weather."

"It's not like we're going in the water, fool," She told him, sitting near the water. "Besides, the air is just so perfect this time of year," She said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Besides, the beach is the best place for me to get inspired."

Andy watched as she started strumming on the strings of the guitar and then she looked up at him.

"You play?" he asked and she nodded. "Well, come on, let's hear something!"

"Nah, I'm not that good," She shook her head.

"Come on," He said, looking at her. "You brought me all the way out here, let's hear something."

"Okay," She nodded. "It's not entirely done yet but here we go."

* * *

Nora was getting ready to leave school when she saw Melanie walking towards her locker. She closed her own and angrily walked over to her friend.

"Where were you today?" She asked and Melanie looked at her.

"Nora, I'm so sorry, I had a doctor's appointment," She said and Nora raised an eyebrow. "I talked to Turner and he said it wouldn't affect your grade at all."

"Mel, are you pregnant?" Nora asked and Melanie looked at her.

"What?"

"I saw those pregnancy pamphlets in your bag and now you're missing school? You _never _miss school," She said and Melanie looked away. "Tell me, I can help you."

Melanie swallowed and looked up. "I, um,"

"Because if you are, Ethan really has a right to know." Nora said and Melanie looked at her.

"So that's why you've been so concerned lately," Melanie realized. "Not because you actually care but because you can't stand the thought of Ethan being with someone else!"

Nora shook her head. "I'm scared for him, Mel… I'm scared for you!"

"Well, you don't have to be scared because it wasn't his." Melanie told her and Nora gave her a look.

"What do you mean _wasn't_?" She asked and Melanie looked away. "Mel, what did you do?"

"Just leave me alone, okay?" She said and walked off in tears. Nora sighed and ran her fingers through her hair… that could have gone a lot better.

* * *

Jeremy sat in his dorm playing a video game but he couldn't keep his mind off Melanie. She'd been messing with his head so much lately, he didn't know what to think.

There was a knock on his door and he sighed, pausing his game to stand up and answer it. He was surprised when he saw Melanie standing in front of him, crying.

"Are you okay?" He asked but she didn't speak, she just kissed him.

Melanie wrapped her arms around his torso and continued kissing him. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, still beautiful even though they were full of tears.

"Make love to me." She whispered and he swallowed. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. She pealed off his top and undid the buttons of her blouse as he kissed her neck.

They rolled onto the bed and did exactly what Melanie had asked for.


	8. Lies: Part II

**A/N: **Here's the next one, guys! Thanks for reviewing the last one, hope you like this one!

* * *

"So," Casey said, taking a seat next to Jade on her couch. They had decided to keep the night low key by watching a movie. "What are we going to tell people?"

"Well my parents already know and I told Ethan over the phone, he wants to come back home but I told him not to." She explained and Casey nodded.

"What about all your friends?" He asked and she looked up at him. "Like Molly and Jen, they should know."

Jade shook her head and sighed. "Molly's busy with her tour, I don't want to worry her," She explained and Casey gave her a look. "And Jen's just got so much on her plate right now with rehab and her court date; I don't want to add to that."

"Come on, baby, you know how Jen is," Casey said. "Once she finds out we've been keeping this from her, she'll be pissed."

"I'm willing to take that risk." She said, getting up to go into the kitchen but she suddenly felt a sharp pan in stomach. She grabbed her side and winced in pain, falling to her knees.

"Oh, God," Casey said, getting up and rushing towards her. "Jade, baby, are you okay?"

"I'm okay," She nodded and he helped her up. "It just hurts a little," She told him and he gave her a look. "I'm fine, I promise."

He sighed and pulled her into a hug. "No more fighting, okay?" He said and she nodded. "I don't want to, not now."

"I know," She nodded. "And I'm sorry for being so stubborn but when the time is right, I'll tell them, okay?"

"Okay," He nodded and they kissed. "Make-out session while we _pretend _to watch a movie?"

Jade giggled and playfully hit him. "You're such a pig!"

* * *

Melanie climbed out of Jeremy's bed after they had finished and started getting dressed.

"Hey," Jeremy said, once he had turned over and seen she was no longer next to him. "You don't have to go…"

"No, I do," She shook her head. He stood up and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She swallowed. "Stop it."

"Come on," He whispered, kissing her bare shoulder. "Stay." He said but she pushed him away.

"No, stop it!" She told him and pulled her shirt over her head.

He looked at her, not believing what she was hearing. "So, you ask me to make love to you and then just leave?" He said and she looked at him. "What the hell?"

"Just leave it alone, okay Jeremy?" She said and he grabbed her arms, holding her in place. She swallowed and looked up at him. "I already told you I wasn't interested so stop making this more than what it is."

"Mel, we just…" He trailed and let her go. "You were just as much there as I was!" He said and she shook her head. "Why are you doing this?"

She rolled her eyes. "What is it going to take for you to give up?" She asked him.

"It's gonna take a lot because I really like you, Mel," He told her and she looked away. "And I know you like me too."

"What if I said I was pregnant?" She said and he looked at her, seriously. "What if the forty-five seconds in the back of your car this summer led to a baby? Would you still 'really like me' then?"

"Don't play games with me, Mel," He said, nervously. "Are you really pregnant?"

"No," She shook her head, looking away. "I thought I was but I'm not."

"And you were planning on telling me when?" He asked and she looked at him, angrily.

"It's none of your business!" She told him, trying to find the words that would make him give up. "We slept together once over the summer, that's it. It doesn't mean we were anything more than a one night stand."

"Stop it, Mel!" He shouted. "I know you have feelings for me, okay? I just, I don't know why you keep shutting me out!" He said and she began tearing up. "Please just… let me in, okay? I'm not gonna hurt you." He told her and she nodded. He brought his hands up to cup her face and kissed her.

She melted into the kiss for only a moment before pushing him away. "Don't touch me," She whispered and ran out of the dorm.

* * *

The next morning, Jen went to see her lawyer, Diane, to discuss what was going to happen on her court date. She really didn't want to be there but at this point, she didn't have a choice.

"So, firstly," Diane said. "Do you have any questions? Concerns? I want to make sure you're as comfortable as possible during this process."

Jen swallowed. "Um, well," She started. "I was just wondering if it was really necessary to go through with all of this."

Diane raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Are you having second thoughts about prosecuting Pete?"

"No," Jen said, quickly. "But I mean, he's a drug dealer, so that should be enough to put him away, right?" She said and Diane looked at her. "I just don't want to go through all the… details of what we did."

The older nodded. "I understand you may be feeling embarrassed or ashamed but without your statement, we don't have a case," She explained and Jen looked up at her. "Pete is not only being charged with drug dealing, he's being charged for attacking you... do you understand that?" She asked and Jen nodded, looking away. "But it's up to you, if you really want to go through with this."

"I do," She nodded, thinking of the ways Pete had treated her and knowing she didn't want any girl to ever go through that. "I do, I swear."

"Great," Diane nodded. "Now, let's go through some questions that you might be asked during the trial."

Jen nodded, taking a deep breath.

* * *

Back in New York, Anna was helping Sophia get ready for the Cotillion.

"You're going to look so beautiful in this dress, honey!" Anna said, excitedly, referring to the champagne gold strapless dress that Sophia would be wearing that night. "Oh, I miss being a teenager!"

Sophia giggled. "I invited my friend Roxy over to get ready, is that okay?" She asked and Anna nodded.

"Of course, sweetie," Anna nodded. "What's her last name? Maybe I know her parents!"

"Hey, bitch, I'm here!" Roxy walked in, her dress flapped over her shoulder. She froze, though, when she saw Anna standing next to Sophia. Her eyes widened. "You didn't tell me it was _this _Anna Banks!"

"Hello, Roxanne," Anna smiled and Sophia looked at her, confused. "What other Anna Banks did you assume it was?"

"I, um…" Roxy trailed.

"How do you two know each other?" Sophia asked and Anna looked at her.

"Well, Roxanne spent a wonderful couple of nights here a few summers ago," The blond explained and Roxy lowered her eyes, ashamed. "Unbeknownst to me!"

"Oh my God!" Sophia said and turned to her new friend. "You're _that _Roxy, aren't you?" She said and Roxy looked at her. "The Roxy who hooked up with Aidan in…" She trailed and turned to her aunt. "Your bedroom."

"Yes." Anna nodded, smiling.

"I'm so sorry," Roxy said. "I truly had no idea that you were her aunt I-I can leave if you want!"

"Don't be silly, that's in the past now," Anna nodded and Roxy sighed, relieved. "Besides, Aidan isn't around so I don't have to worry about you two sneaking around."

"Um, no," She shook her head, awkwardly.

"Alright, well you girls have fun then," Anna said, kissing Sophia's forehead. "I want pictures so don't leave without me!"

"Okay," Sophia said, laughing and Anna walked out of the room.

"Sophia, I am so sorry!" Roxy said, immediately. "I had no idea you were related to them."

"It's okay," Sophia laughed. "I just had no idea you were _that _Roxy… Andria hates you!"

"I know," Roxy nodded. "That's because I got the cops called on us when we had a party here while her parents were in San Francisco for her dad's hockey games," Roxy said and Sophia's eyes widened. "But that was a long time ago."

Sophia nodded and remembered when Andria had told her about that over summer break. It was the summer she and Jared had started getting much closer. She sighed… that seemed like forever ago now.

"Are you okay?" Roxy asked her seemingly sad friend.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Sophia nodded and Roxy smiled.

"So, are we gonna have a kick-ass time tonight, or what?" She asked, excitedly.

"Definitely." Sophia nodded, trying her best to sound enthusiastic.


	9. The Phone Call

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter! Hope you all like it, keep reviewing!

* * *

That night, Sophia and Roxy arrived at the Cotillion. Sophia was looking around in awe; she had never seen so many beautiful people in one place. Everyone was dressed in a designer suit or gown and Sophia looked down at her own dress, hoping no one would notice it wasn't Gucci or Prada.

"Hey, so I should probably go," Roxy said and Sophia looked at her. "I have to find my date and get ready to walk and stuff," She rolled her eyes and Sophia laughed. "You'll be okay by yourself?"

"Yup, I just have to find Preston." She nodded. "Good luck!"

"Thanks, I'll need it!" Roxy said and walked away.

Sophia walked over to the entrance, which was a huge archway that went up all the way to the ceiling. There were men on each side of the archway, standing next to a table with the list of all the guests.

She walked over to one of them and smiled. "Hi, Sophia Mendoza," She said and the man started looking through the list. "I'm Preston Ashford's date." She said, hoping it would speed up the process.

"His date?" The man raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded. "Well, that's funny because Preston just walked in with his _date _a few moments ago."

"What?" Sophia said, confused.

"Sophia!" She spun around and Preston was running over to her. "You made it," He smiled and she looked at him, curiously. "You look beautiful."

"What's going on, Preston?" She asked as he pulled her aside. "Why did that guy say you already walked in with your date?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Sophia, I can explain," He said and she crossed her arms over her chest, waiting. "It's just, my mother was giving me grief about hanging out with you because you're… not part of all this," He said and Sophia's eyes widened. "So, I didn't tell her you were my date and she set me up with this girl, Tinsley and I'm so sorry-"

"Save it," She said and he looked at her, sadly. "I should've known you were going to be a jerk." She said and started walking away but he grabbed her arm and pulled her in.

"Please, Sophia," He said and she swallowed. "I really like you."

"Get your hands off me." She said, pushing him away and running outside onto the balcony.

* * *

Later, Aidan and Jen were in his dorm and Jen was feeling anxious, as it was the night before her big court date.

"Come on, baby," He said, pulling her close as they lay on his bed. "You'll do great."

"I just, I don't know if I can talk about all that stuff," She shook her head. "I haven't talked about with _anybody_, but you and I haven't even told you all of it."

He nodded. "Well, maybe it would help if you did tell me all of it?" He asked and she looked up at him. "I know it's hard but maybe I can help."

"Okay," She nodded, sitting up. She took a deep breath and he looked at her, reassuringly. "Well, first, when we met he…" She trailed. "No, when we used to-" She stopped herself and looked at him.

"It's okay," He said, pulling her into a hug but she pushed him away.

"No, it's not okay!" She said. "If I can't even tell you, how am I supposed to tell a room full of strangers?"

"Look, Jen, I know you, okay? You're strong, stronger than anyone I know," He told her. "And tomorrow, when you get up in front of that court room, all you have to do is look at me and know that you can do it."

She looked at him and nodded. He kissed her forehead and she sighed. "Look, I should probably go home," She told him and he looked at her. "I know I said I was gonna sleep over but it's probably best if I don't, I just… I need to be alone for a little while."

"Okay," He nodded, not necessarily understanding why she had to leave but knowing it was what she needed. "Whatever you need."

She smiled and kissed his cheek then got up to leave. He took her hand and she looked around.

"I love you, Jen," He told her and she nodded.

"Me too." She smiled and walked out of the room, hoping she still had a case of joints hidden in her room.

* * *

Sophia stood on the balcony of the hotel, overlooking the city, and sighed. What she thought was going to be one of the best nights of her life, turned out to be the worst.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Sophia spun around and saw Stuart, Chelsea's 'non-boyfriend' walking towards her. She sighed loudly and leaned against the railing.

"I overheard what happened with Preston," He said. "I always thought that guy was a prick."

"Well, you thought right," She nodded, sadly.

"Aw, are you gonna be okay?" he said, walking over to her. "Does Stuart have to go beat him up?"

"No," She laughed. "I just needed some fresh air."

He nodded and they faintly heard a slow song come on from the inside. "May I have this dance?" He asked, extending his hand towards her.

"That depends," She looked at him, cautiously. "Are you and Chelsea on or off? And be honest!"

"Off, definitely off," He nodded and she smiled as she took his hand.

He pulled her close and they started dancing. Sophia rested her head on his shoulder, for some reason being with Stuart felt surprisingly comforting.

"This is nice," She said, looking into his eyes. "You know, I wasn't expecting to meet any good guys in the city."

"But you have?" He asked, hopeful.

"Nope," She teased and he laughed. "But there is this one guy I'm thinking about…"

"Oh yeah?" He asked. "Who is he? Gotta check out the competition."

She laughed. "He's tall, dark hair, blue eyes," She told him. "Kinda looks like you a little."

"Only a little?" He laughed and then stopped dancing. She looked up at him as he inched closer. "I'd like to kiss you, Sophia."

She swallowed. "Oh, um," She said, not knowing if she really wanted to or not.

"Stuart Montgomery!" They both turned around and saw Chelsea marching towards them, with more than half of the socialites following them. "How could you?" She asked, in tears.

"Baby, I," He started and then turned to Sophia. "It was all her, I swear!"

"What?" Sophia said, bewildered, as she looked at Stuart with her eyes wide.

"I just came out for a smoke and she came on to me!" He said and Chelsea looked at him, impatiently. "I tried to push her away but she wouldn't stop!"

"You little bitch!" Chelsea said, walking over to Sophia. "You think you can come here from your small town and play Little Miss Nice Girl with everyone's boyfriend?" She demanded and Sophia swallowed as she looked at her. "You've got another thing coming!"

"Look, Chelsea, just leave her alone," Roxy said, moving through the crowd and walking over to the two. Sophia smiled, thankful that she had a friend there.

"Oh, you can drop the act now, Roxanne," Chelsea said and Roxy glared at her. She turned to Sophia. "Pretty convenient how you made such fast friends with Roxanne over here, huh?" She said and Sophia raised an eyebrow. "It's actually really funny, considering she's one of us and only befriended you to make sure you stayed _away _from what's mine."

Sophia's eyes widened and she looked at Chelsea. "Is that true?"

"Look, Sophia, I'm sorry-"

"Oh my God," Sophia shook her head and turned to Chelsea. "All this because you felt a little insecure?" She asked. "I wasn't going to steal your boyfriend and for your information, he came onto me, okay?"

"Right, like I would actually believe you," The blond said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I think it's clear that you don't belong here, so why don't you just go away?"

Sophia swallowed. "Yeah, you're right, I don't belong here," She said and Chelsea nodded, sticking her nose up in the air. "I would never want to belong to a group of snobby _bitches _like you." She said, pushing past Chelsea and heading back inside the hotel.

She shook her head and couldn't believe that had just happened, though, she was proud of herself for standing up for herself. She looked up and saw Preston walking over to her.

"Sophia!" He said and she looked at him. "I've been looking for you everywhere, please, you have to forgive me." He begged, seemingly genuine.

Sophia sighed. Preston had been the only person here who had actually liked her _for real _and she didn't want to lose the only friend she'd have left.

"I forgive you," She nodded and he sighed, relieved. "But whatever was going on between you and I… I just, I think we should quit while we're ahead," She said and he looked at her. "You're nice and I really like you but I haven't been honest with you,"

"Oh… let me guess, you have another boyfriend back home?" He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Sorta," She said and he looked at her. "There's a guy, well, two actually, that I have really strong feelings for and I just, I've been lying to myself about which one I want to be with."

"Oh," He nodded, disappointed.

"But I don't want to lose you," She told him. "Friends?"

He looked at her and sighed. "Friends." He nodded and she smiled.

"I'm gonna go home but I'll see you around?" She said.

"You should stay," He insisted. "My date kind of ditched me for a 35 year old married man…" He trailed and she laughed.

"I don't think I should be here anymore," She shook her head. "Why don't we ditch this place and get some coffee or something?"

"My mother would kill me…" He trailed and she gave him a look. "Coffee sounds wonderful." She smiled and they locked arms as they walked out of the Cotillion.

* * *

Jen ran into her room and immediately began searching through all of her things. She knew that after she had gone to rehab, her family had cleaned out her room of any drug or alcohol that they could possibly find but she hoped that they had somehow missed on something… she _needed _it right now.

"Looking for something?"

Jen almost jumped at the sound of her mother's voice. She stood up and walked over to her bed.

"Oh, no, I just… I lost my iPod," Jen lied and Tammy nodded.

"Well, I'm sure it'll turn up somewhere," She said and Jen nodded. Tammy walked over to the bed and sat down. She patted on an empty space next to her and Jen sat down. "I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you," She smiled and Jen swallowed. "I know that tomorrow's going to be rough for you but you're so brave for going up on that stand and telling them your story."

"It's really not a big deal," Jen shook her head, nervously.

"If you say so, honey," Tammy said. "Try to get some sleep, okay?" She said and Jen nodded. "I'll see you in the morning." She said and kissed her forehead then walked out.

Jen sighed and fell back onto the bed. There was no way she was going to be able to go on the stand sober.

* * *

After Sophia and Preston had finished their coffees, he had driven Sophia home and she was now walking into the penthouse. She walked into the living room, where Anna and Noah were curled up on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey," Sophia said and they all looked at her.

"SOPHIA!" Noah said, excitedly as he ran over to his older cousin and hugged her.

"Hey, Noah," She smiled, hugging him back. She was going to miss being around him.

"Honey, you're home early," Anna said, worriedly as she stood up. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," She nodded, reassuringly. "I just, I realized I didn't belong there so I decided to come home."

Anna frowned. "Did something happen, sweetie?"

"No," Sophia laughed, not wanting to worry her. "I'm fine, I promise," She nodded. "I'm just really tired," She yawned and looked down at Noah. "How about I tuck you in?"

"Okay!" He said, excitedly and ran to his room.

Anna walked over to Sophia and looked at her, concerned.

"Are you _sure _you're alright?" She asked and Sophia nodded.

"I'm alright," Sophia nodded and Anna sighed. "But I'm not sure I'm going to be able to stay all year…"

"I knew something happened!" Anna said. "Tell me, tell me right now! Was it Roxanne? I knew she was a bad influence!"

"No," Sophia shook her head. "And I love staying here with you guys, I really do but I just think I need to go home."

"Okay, we'll talk about it in the morning when you've slept on it," Anna said and Sophia laughed. She knew that Anna didn't want her to leave. "Goodnight, honey."

"Good night," She said and Anna kissed her cheek. She walked over to Noah's room and laughed when she saw him passed out on his bed. She quickly pulled the sheets over him and tucked him in.

She watched him sleep for a while but her cell phone started ringing. She quickly dashed out of the room and went into her own to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, um… Soph?" She froze hearing Jared's familiar voice. She hadn't spoken to him since Gabrielle's wedding, four long months ago and couldn't believe he was calling her now. "Sophia? Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," She said, breathless.

"How've you been?" He asked, simply and she couldn't believe how… _calm _he was being.

"I've been… good," She told him. "What about you? How's Rome?"

"It's amazing," He said and she could almost hear him smile. "I love it here," He told her and she smiled. "You would love it here."

She sighed and tried hard not to cry. "Oh, Jared, I miss you so much."

He sighed. "I miss you too," He told her and heard her sniffling. "Oh God, Soph, are you crying?"

"No, no! It's just; it's been a long night…"

"Are you okay? Did something happen?" He asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine, really," She told him. "It's just really good to hear your voice right now."

"How long are you going to stay there, Soph?" He asked.

"I don't know," She said. "Not much longer, I thought things would be easier here but I was wrong."

"Well, I'll be home in three weeks for Christmas Break," He told her. "Do I get to see you?"

"Of course," She said. "I can't wait."

He smiled. "Well, I've gotta go before my roommate sets the dorm on fire," He said and she laughed. "I, um… I love you, Soph." He said and the quickly hung up.

She sighed. "I love you too, Jared." She whispered and hung up.


	10. Need to Know

**A/N: **HUGE chapter, probably one of the hardest ones to write so far in this whole series. I wasn't sure if I was going to go down this road but now I am and I'm really happy I did! Let me know what you all think, keep the lovely reviews coming!

* * *

The next morning, Jen woke up on a sofa in somewhere. She looked around and saw bodies passed out all over the apartment she was in. Had she gone to a party? It all looked too familiar, like she'd been there before but she couldn't remember.

She stood up as she stepped over the drunken bodies and froze when she saw Pete standing in front of her. She knew where she was now… Pete's house.

"W-what are you doing here?" She stuttered and he smirked. "You're supposed to be in lock-up!"

"No, Jenny, I'm free, don't you remember?" He asked, running his hand up her arm. She shuddered. "You never showed so they let me go."

"What?" She gaped at him. "No, I would never let that happen!"

"But you did, baby," He said, mockingly and she tried backing away but he grabbed onto her. "And now you can go back to being the little drugged up slut that you've always been."

"NO!" She shouted and then woke up, out of breath. She looked around and sighed; relieved when she saw she was in her bedroom. _It was just a bad dream. _She reassured herself.

It was still nighttime and walked over to her dresser. The pills that she had found last night, that she had hidden in her room months ago, where still there, underneath a bunch of her t-shirts.

She picked up the container and stared at the pills for a while, contemplating on whether she really wanted to do this but then remembered how vivid her dream had felt and knew she didn't want to deal with that anymore.

She emptied the container into her palm and quickly swallowed the pills.

* * *

The next morning, Melanie was sitting in the living room doing homework. She was desperately trying to do anything to forget about Jeremy and all the drama that had been going on but it wasn't entirely possible.

The doorbell rang and she sighed, going to answer it. When she saw that it was Nora, she went to close the door but her supposed best friend stopped her.

"Hear me out, please?" Nora asked and Melanie sighed, nodding as she opened the door. "I'm sorry for the way I acted the other day; I was just… worried about you."

Melanie swallowed. "It's fine."

"Now, I need to know," Nora said and Melanie looked at her. "Are you really pregnant?" She asked and Melanie sighed. "You can tell me, Mel, I'm gonna be here for you to matter what, just… tell me, please?"

Melanie looked at her. "I just…" She trailed and her eyes filled up with tears.

Nora took her hand. "You can tell me," She nodded, reassuringly.

Melanie swallowed. "No, I just can't!" She said and ran inside her house.

Nora sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. It was clear that the answer to her question was yes.

* * *

A little later, Jade showed up at the Reed house to see Jen. She knew she had her big day in court against Pete so she thought she would stop by to be there for her.

"Jenny, I'm here!" Jade said, in a singsong voice. She walked into her bedroom and Jen looked up at her. Jade froze when she saw Jen's bloodshot eyes. "Oh my God, Jen are you okay?" She asked, rushing towards her.

"Of course I'm okay!" Jen said, giggling. "I'm like, totally perfect!"

Jade looked at her weird. "Are you _high_?" She asked, completely shocked and Jen looked at her.

"Yes." She laughed.

"What the hell?" Jade said, angrily. "Are you serious?"

"Don't I look serious?" Jen asked, laughing and Jade was beyond disappointed in her friend.

"Jen, I can't believe this! I thought you were getting better…" Jade trailed and Jen shrugged. "I'm gonna go get Casey."

"Ugh, great, more lectures!" Jen rolled her eyes and in a matter of seconds, Jade and Casey returned.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Casey asked, walking over to his sister. "Don't you know how important today is for you?" He asked and she simply shrugged. "I can't believe you, Jen!"

"What_ever_." Jen shrugged, rolling her eyes. "Come on, Jade-y, we can go shopping!"

"Ah, Casey," Jade said, bringing her hand to her face. Casey ran over to her. "I just… I feel dizy."

"What's wrong?" Jen giggled, walking towards them and then she gasped. "Oh my God, are you pregnant? Am I gonna be an aunt?" She asked, excitedly.

"Shut up, Jen," Casey said, angrily and looked at Jade. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "It's just, I-I'm really cold and it just," She shivered and he held her.

"Okay, let's get you to lie down," He said, bringing her over to Jen's bed and setting her down carefully. "Are you okay now?"

"Is it gonna be a boy or a girl?" Jen asked and the two looked at her. "Oh come on, tell me! I'm so excited for you guys!"

"Jen, shut the hell up!" Casey said, angrily as he tried to focus on Jade.

Jen just giggled and Casey grew frustrated. He got up and took hold of Jen's arms, pushing her against the wall. "I _said _shut the hell up!" He said and she looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Can't you see that she's _sick_ or can you really not handle everything being about you and your little sob fest because you used to get high everyday?" He asked and Jen swallowed.

"Casey, stop it," Jade said and he let go of Jen. "Let's just go, okay?"

He helped her up and headed to the door; he looked at Jen and shook his head. "You should be ashamed of yourself." He said and walked out with Jade. "Are you sure you're okay, baby?"

She nodded. "I'm just, I'm cold and I feel sick and… the doctor said it was normal but I just,"

"You need to get some rest," He said, picking her up in his arms.

"What about Jen?" She asked, worriedly before he could take another step.

"She can take care of herself," He spat and she gave him a look. "What? She's just back to her old ways! I should've known she wasn't gonna change."

"Case, she's been through a lot these past few months," Jade said. "I mean, drugs obviously aren't the answer but you can't just assume the worst of her, especially not at a time like this."

He looked at her. "When did you become such a good person?" He teased and she smiled.

"Are we just gonna stand here forever or are you gonna bring me to your bedroom so we can forget about all of this?" She winked and he laughed.

"Only you would think of having sex at a time like this," He laughed as he walked towards his room.

* * *

Later that night, Aidan arrived at the Reed house, furious. He'd waited, along with everyone else in the courthouse, for Jen's arrival but she never showed. He was so disappointed in her; he would have thought she would have showed, even if it was hard for her.

He walked into her bedroom and saw her sitting at the ledge of her window with Tammy, who was stroking her hair. They looked like they had both been crying but Aidan was too upset to even notice.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked and they both looked at him. "I've been calling you and… why didn't you show up today?"

Jen didn't respond so Tammy stood up. "Aidan, this isn't a good time…"

"No, I'm sorry Mrs. Reed, but she can't shut me out on this," He said firmly and Tammy sighed.

"Jen relapsed today." Tammy explained and Aidan's eyes widened.

"Mom!" Jen finally spoke, as if she was embarrassed for Aidan to know about the fact.

Tammy looked at her and then looked back at Aidan. "It's been a tough couple of months for her, today being no different," She told him. "So, we're all just going to have to accept the fact that she didn't show up to court today, okay?"

"Don't tell me you're excusing this?" Aidan asked and Tammy looked at him. "The guy attacked her and sells drugs for a living, he needed to be put away and she's preventing that from happening!"

Tammy sighed. "Aidan, I know you care a lot about Jen and she cares for you but I'm going to have to ask you to leave-"

"No, Mom, I want him to stay!" Jen said and they both looked at her. "Can you just give us a minute?"

Tammy nodded and walked out of the room, slowly closing the door.

Aidan walked towards Jen and she stood up to kiss him but he backed away.

"Please don't shut me out, Aidan," She said and he looked at her. "Today was horrible and I really need you right now…"

"Did you really relapse?" He asked, quietly and she looked up at him. She swallowed and nodded. He sighed. "I can't believe this."

"Look, I know it was a mistake, okay? But I just, I couldn't deal with all this anymore!" She told him and he looked at her. "I know it wasn't the right way to deal with the pain but… it's the only way I know how!"

"Well, it shouldn't be, Jen," He said. "I mean, what did this guy do to you that was so bad? What aren't you telling me, huh?" He asked and she looked away. "You slept with him a few times and he supplied you with drugs, there… it isn't that hard!"

"He raped me, okay?" She finally said and he looked at her, wide-eyed. "I lied to you about him because I was ashamed and I didn't think you would have believed me after everything I had done…"

"Oh God, Jen," he said, taking a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, babe," He said, going in for a hug but she pushed him away.

"Aidan, I love you and I trust you, okay?" She said. "But what I just told you… it can't be repeated."

"What? No, Jen, you have to tell somebody!" He insisted.

"I told you," She said and he looked at her. "And I told my mom, that should be enough," She said. "Besides, it's been too long to tell anyone, anyways. There would be no way to prove it…"

"But your lawyer could-"

"I already told my lawyer and the judge knows that the relationship was mutual," She explained. "If I change my story now… they'll never believe me so it's just best to leave it alone."

Aidan sighed. "I can't even… I'm so sorry this happened to you, Jen," He said and pulled her into a tight, comforting hug. She rested her head against his shoulder and sighed. He pulled away a little. "I have to say one thing though," He said and she looked up at him. "I'm really happy you showed up at my door that night."

She smiled sadly and hugged him, holding him tighter than she'd ever held anyone before.


	11. History

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing that last chapter, guys! It really means a lot to me... keep them coming, hope you like this one!

* * *

A couple weeks later, Sophia was in her room in New York. She sat on her bed, trying to do homework but all thoughts flew back to Jared. She couldn't believe he had called her and that after all this time, he still loved her.

She sighed and then thought of Andy, wondering what he was up to. He hadn't even tried to contact her since the wedding but she knew it was because she had told him they were over but she wasn't so sure anymore.

There was a knock on her door and she looked up, Roxy walked in.

She frowned. "What do _you_ want?"

"Just let me explain," Roxy begged and Sophia shook her head. "I know you probably hate me but…" Sophia looked at her. "Let me explain, please?"

"You have five minutes." Sophia said, warningly and Roxy nodded, walking over to the bed.

"Look, I was never part of Chelsea's 'plan' until _after _I became friends with you," She explained. "She threatened me, she told me she would tell my parents about all the horrible things I had done like, hooking up with Aidan and almost getting arrested… I just, I couldn't let that happen so I had to go through with it," She told her. "I really am sorry, I wish I could have stopped it but-"

"But you didn't," Sophia interrupted.

Roxy looked at her. "Like I said, I really am sorry," She said. "But if you don't want to accept my apology…" She trailed and turned to leave.

"No, wait!" Sophia said and Roxy turned around. She sighed. "I accept your apology," She nodded and Roxy smiled. "I just wish you would've told me."

"I'm sorry I didn't," Roxy said. "Can we go back to being friends now?"

"I guess so," Sophia nodded. "Besides, I'll need _someone _to hang out with until I leave tomorrow," She teased and Roxy playfully hit her.

* * *

Jeremy was sitting in his dorm when there was a knock on the door. He stood up to answer it, wondering who it could be. When he opened the door, he saw a short, blond girl standing in front of him who he recognized as Melanie's friend.

"Hi, I'm Nora," She said and he looked at her. "You're Jeremy, right?"

He nodded. "Can I help you?" He asked as she walked into his dorm, looking around to make sure they were alone. "What's going on?"

She looked at him. "You and Melanie hung out this summer, right?"

"Sure," He nodded. "If you want to call it that."

"Did you two hook up?" She asked and Jeremy looked at her. "I need to know, this is important."

"I guess she told you that she thought she was pregnant?" He said and Nora looked at him.

"_Thought_?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "She told me she thought she was pregnant but she isn't," He shook his head. "She's still giving me the cold shoulder though, figures." He rolled his eyes.

"Jeremy," Nora took a deep breath. "I wish I didn't have to be the one to tell you this but… Melanie lied to you," She said and he looked at her. "She _is _pregnant."

Jeremy's eyes widened and he stared at her in disbelief.

* * *

Andy sat in Alex's garage as they worked together on the song they had been writing over the past few weeks. Ever since the day at the beach, all they'd been doing was working on the song and getting to know each other better.

_You know you're such a bad impostor  
Hiding your wings beneath your coat  
As I watched your footprints making patterns  
away from me into the snow  
Now I don't believe in nothing anymore_

They sang together and looked at each other with huge smiles on their faces. Everything seemed so different when he was with Alex, he was happier and it was just easier.

"God, it gets better each time we play it!" Andy said, setting his guitar down.

She looked at him and laughed. "You're not very modest, are you?" She asked and shrugged, laughing. "What inspired you?" She asked and he looked at her. "I mean, the parts you wrote seem heavily geared towards someone in particular."

_So lately, I've been going crazy trying to get you off my mind  
because thoughts of you hang just like pictures  
and gather dust over the time_

"Um," He stared at her, nervously. As much fun as they were having, Andy still thought about Sophia from time to time. He was over her, he was sure of that but he knew it would be hard to start something new with Alex, without telling her about Sophia. "You really had to bring this up, didn't you?"

She shrugged and laughed. "Come on, tell me!"

He nodded. "Well, there was this girl, Sophia," He said, taking a deep breath and she nodded. "I've known her all my life but we weren't really that close or anything until we started high school and we became best friends," He explained and she nodded. "I…fell in love with her but she started dating my brother,"

Alex's eyebrows rose. "Ouch."

"Yeah, you just wait," Andy laughed and she looked at him, curiously. "Well Jared, my brother, he screwed it up pretty bad with her so then, last summer we finally got together," He told her and Alex smiled. "But then my brother got in a car accident and when Sophia went to visit him, he kissed her," He continued, struggling to get it out. "She lied to me about it and when I found out, I just… I couldn't be with her anymore so we broke up," He said and she nodded. "When I finally thought we could be together again, I found out she was dating my brother, again," He explained.

_We hung them up just like real lovers  
and drove our nails into the wall  
Cause we thought they'd be there forever  
but we weren't permanent at all  
_

"Okay, this is starting to sound like a soap opera," She said and Andy smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, it was pretty intense," He nodded. "So when I found out, I just, I had to see if there was still something there between us so I kissed her," He said and Alex raised an eyebrow. "I thought we were gonna get back together but she really just wanted to be with Jared," He explained. "I haven't talked to her since our sister's wedding and now she's in New York-"

_And it's getting much too hard to see you now_

"Wait, you share a sister?" She asked and he nodded. "This _is _a soap opera!"

He laughed. "And well, that's about it," He shrugged and he she nodded.

"You're right, intense," She nodded and he looked at her.

"I didn't just scare you off, did I?" he asked and she laughed.

"No but um, do you still love her?" He looked at her. "Sorry, too personal…"

"No, it's okay," He shook his head. "I guess a part of me always will but this time apart really helped me get over her and realize that maybe we're just not meant for each other, you know?"

_Cause love is permanent not temporary _  
_And it's driven straight into our chests and buried much to deep _  
_to just pull out like weeds in a garden its permanent_

Alex nodded and stood up, walking over to him. "And she's gonna be gone for the whole year?"

Andy watched her carefully as she straddled him. He looked up at her and swallowed. "Um, yeah,"

"Good." She smiled and kissed him hard.

* * *

Jen and Aidan were sitting in his dorm, getting ready to watch a movie. Aidan sat next to Jen on his bed and leaned in to kiss her but she backed away.

"Come on," He said, leaning in again but she pushed him away.

"No, I can't," She shook her head and he looked at her. "Not now,"

He looked at her, curiously. "But we were… you know, before?"

"Yeah that was before you knew," She said and he looked at her. "Now you probably just look at me as weak and-"

"No, don't do that," He said and she looked up at him. "You're not weak, okay? What he did was horrible and it's always gonna hurt but you can't let it control you," He told her. "You're one of the strongest people I know and I don't see you as anything but that."

She smiled and her eyes filled with tears. "I don't even want to think about where I'd be if it weren't for you," She told him. "If I would've ever come home, or stop the drugs…"

"Well, we don't have to think about that," He told her. "Because you did come home and you did stop the drug," He said and she nodded.

"Yeah, all thanks to you," She smiled and kissed him but quickly backed away.

"It's okay," He smiled. "Not until you're ready."

She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder as they started to watch the movie.

* * *

Later that night, Andy walked inside his house, happy as ever, but frowned when he saw that Jared had returned from Rome.

"Hey Little Brother!" Jared said, walking over to him in the entrance. "I'd say it's good to see you but, I don't want to lie."

Andy rolled his eyes and went to go upstairs but Jared stopped him. He sighed. "I'm not up for this right now, Jared."

"Aw come on, didn't you miss me?" He asked and Andy stared at him. "I'm just kidding; it's good to see you, really." He nodded.

"Whatever, look, I'm real happy right now so nothing you say or do can ruin that," He said and Jared raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? Over Sophia, I see." He said and Andy gave him a look. "Oh come on, you've got 'I kissed a girl' written all over your face."

"Whatever, " Andy rolled his eyes.

"No, it's good, really," Jared nodded. "Because now there won't be any competition when she comes home tomorrow-"

"She's coming home _tomorrow_?" Andy interrupted him, shocked.

"Uh, yeah, Christmas is next week, baby bro," Jared said, patting Andy's shoulder. "You didn't think she was going to stay in New York forever, did you?" Andy swallowed.

Jared smirked and looked at him. "It's going to be an interesting couple of days, huh?" He winked and then jogged upstairs.

Andy stood there, speechless. He definitely wasn't expecting that.


	12. Acceptance

**A/N:** Here's another chapter, guys! Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming!

* * *

The next evening, Sophia arrived at the airport in Minnesota with Anna, Adam and Noah. Christmas was only a few days away and they were all excited to see their families that they hadn't seen in months.

"Ah, doesn't it feel good to be home?" Anna asked, wrapping her arm around Sophia's shoulder.

"Yeah, really good," Sophia nodded, smiling.

"Jared!" They all heard Noah shouted. Sophia looked at her younger cousin and saw him pointing behind her.

She immediately spun around and was shocked to see Jared standing in front of her, a bouquet of roses in his hand.

"Oh my God!" She squealed, running into his arms. He smiled and hugged her back. "What are you doing here?" She asked, pulling away.

"Your mom was really swamped with getting the house cleaned for Christmas Eve and stuff so she asked me to pick you up," He shrugged and she gave him a look. "Okay, so I offered! Are you not happy to see me?"

"Of course I am," She said, smiling sweetly. "It's just been so long, you know?"

He nodded. "Well, these are for you," He smiled, handing her the roses.

"Thank you," She smiled, accepting them. "They're beautiful."

"Jared!" They turned around and Noah came running towards them. Jared picked him up and hugged him. The two had always been close, Jared used to help babysit him with Gabby when Anna and Adam were out of town.

"Hey, little guy!" He said. "How've you been?"

"Good," Noah nodded. "Did you get me a present too?" The eight year old asked, looking at Sophia's roses.

"Uh…" He trailed and Sophia laughed.

"Come on, Noah," Anna said, coming towards them with Adam. "Our cab is waiting."

"Cab? I've got my car here to pick you guys up!" Jared said, setting Noah down.

"I know," Anna nodded. "But we won't be able to fit everything so it'll just be easier," She explained. "Besides, I think you two have some catching up to do," She winked and Sophia blushed.

"Can we go now?" Adam asked. "I think I'm starting to get recognized," He said, tugging his baseball cap to better cover his face.

Anna rolled her eyes. "My husband thinks he's more famous than I am, isn't that cute?" She asked and the two teenagers laughed. "Well, we'll see you both soon! Be safe." She warned, kissing Sophia's forehead.

"See you guys," She smiled and then turned to Jared. It felt so good just being in his presence again and she had to stop herself from staring at him for too long.

"Can I take your suitcase?" He asked and she smiled.

"Sure," She nodded and he did. They walked to his car hand in hand.

* * *

Later that day, Nora and Jeremy made their way to Melanie's house.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Jeremy asked, skeptically.

"Uh, yeah!" She nodded. "You want to find out the truth, don't you?" She asked and he nodded. "Okay, here goes nothing," She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Thankfully, Melanie was the one to answer it but didn't seem too thrilled to see her former best friend and ex-fling standing before her.

She went to close the door but Jeremy stopped her, she sighed.

"What do you want?" She asked, annoyed.

"Mel, you need to tell us the truth," Nora said and Melanie looked at her. "Are you pregnant or not?"

"Why should I tell you?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because, I'm your _best friend_! And if Jeremy's the father of this baby, he has a right to know-"

"_If _he's the father?" Melanie interrupted. "What, do you think I'm some kind of slut now who just sleeps around with everybody?"

"No," Nora sighed, knowing she was just trying to avoid the real question. "But I know you're going through something and whatever it is, you have to let us be here for you. "

Melanie swallowed and stepped outside, closing the door behind her. She walked over to one of the benches that was on the huge Reed porch and sat down. Nora and Jeremy did the same.

"So, tell us…" Jeremy said, as they sat down in front of her.

She looked up at them and took a deep breath. "Look, after everything that happened with Ethan and losing Aidan, I was a mess," She started. "I just wanted to get away and… not be me for a while," She said and then looked at Jeremy. "So, I went to Florida with my grandma and when I was there, I met this amazing guy," She explained and Jeremy smiled. "But I was hurting so much from everything that had happened, I didn't want to get close to anyone again, not even you Jeremy," She shook her head. "So we hooked up and yeah, it was special but I just didn't want to feel that way about you. I wanted it to be meaningless and I wanted it to relieve all the pain I was feeling but it didn't…" She sighed. "Because when I came back and were here I knew that I had real feelings for you, and that really scared me so I ignored those feelings and I was horrible to you, I know and I'm so sorry for that."

Nora and Jeremy nodded.

"So, about you being pregnant?" She asked, looking at her. Melanie swallowed and started tearing up.

"It's okay," Jeremy said, rubbing her knee comfortingly. "We're here for you."

Melanie nodded. "I, um, found out I was pregnant right before school started and I just, I knew I couldn't be so I… I got an abortion."

"You did what?" Nora asked, enraged. She couldn't believe her ears. "How could you do that?"

"Look, I know it was a really hard decision for you when you had Emma, and she's beautiful but I just, I couldn't-"

"I can't believe you…" Nora shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe you would – I'm just gonna go." She said, getting up.

"No, Nora, please!" Melanie begged, grabbing onto her arm. Nora stared at her, tears filling her eyes and shook her head as she walked off. Melanie sighed as tears streamed down her face. She turned to Jeremy. "I suppose you want to leave now too."

"No," He shook his head and stood up. "It's just; it's a lot to take in…"

"I know," She nodded and sat back down on the bench.

"I wish you would've told me," he said, walking towards her. "I mean, I know we aren't ready to be parents or anything but we could've made the decision together."

"I know and I'm sorry I didn't," She sniffled. "I was just so terrified! I wanted it to be over, I mean… there was no way I could've had a baby."

He nodded and sat next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder and she rested her head in his chest. "Did you mean what you said?" He asked and she looked up at him. "About having real feelings for me?"

"Jeremy…" She sighed.

"No, I deserve to know," He said and she hesitated. "Come on,"

She nodded. "Yeah, I did," She said and sat up to look at him. "I still do," He smiled and kissed her but only for a moment. She looked away and started crying.

"Hey, Mel, it's gonna be okay!" He said, reassuringly as he took her hand.

She shook her head. "I don't even know who I am anymore!" She shouted. "I was the perfect one, the one who never made any mistakes or screwed up… and now look at me!" She told him. "I had a freaking baby and I couldn't even handle that so I… I killed it!"

"Don't say it like that," he said and she shook her head.

"Look, Jeremy, I want to be with you, I really do but I don't know if I can," She shook her head and he looked at her. "At least not right now."

"Well, when then?" he asked and she looked at him.

"I don't know," She whispered. "I have a lot of stuff to figure out…"

"Right," He nodded and stood up to leave.

"Jeremy, I'm really sorry," She told him, genuinely. She knew this wasn't fair to him but it really wouldn't be fair to him for them to be together in the state she was in right now.

He turned around and looked at her. "Yeah, me too," he said and walked off.

Melanie closed her eyes and hugged her legs as she sat there and cried for hours.

* * *

Later that night, Jared and Sophia had finally made it home from the airport.

"So," Jared said, trying not to make things awkward between them as they sat in his car outside of her house.

"So," She said and looked at him. All the feelings she had for him were rushing back more and more as she spent more time with him. She was beginning to realize that she had never really gotten over him since they had last seen each other. "Noah was pretty excited to see you."

"Yeah," He smiled. "I miss that little guy; it's gonna be a fun few days with him here."

"Yeah," She echoed. "So, when are you going back to Rome?"

"Why, you wanna get rid of me already?" He teased and she gave him a look. He laughed. "Two weeks, a couple days after the New Year."

She nodded. "So, I guess that doesn't leave us much time to catch up, huh?"

"No but that just means that we'll have to make the most of the time that we _do _have," He told her and she nodded. "Are you excited to see Andy?"

She raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "'Excited' wouldn't be the exact word I would use," She told him and he laughed. "More like totally not looking forward to it!"

"Why not?" he asked. "You two were friends once upon a time."

She looked at him. "Why are you of all people pushing me to be excited to see Andy?" She asked and he simply shrugged. "What's going on? And don't say nothing or I'll… hurt you."

"You'll hurt me, huh?" He asked, laughing and she gave him a look. "There isn't _anything _going on," He told her, choosing his words, carefully. "I just thought you might be happy to see him, that's all."

He got out of the car and went to the trunk to grab her bags. Sophia sighed, wondering if maybe _Jared _was the one who was over her.


	13. For the First Time

**A/N: **Hey guys, here's the next chapter! It got kinda long, especially towards the end. I probably should've just cut it into two parts but oh well! Hope you all like it and keep the reviews coming!

* * *

A few days later, it was finally Christmas Eve and everyone was getting together at the Mendoza's.

"So," She said, sitting on the couch with a hot cup of cocoa. "Where's Dad?"

"He went to go pick up Jesse," Christian said and she raised an eyebrow. "He's spending Christmas Eve with us."

"And Jesse's okay with this?" Sophia asked, confused.

"It was his idea," her younger brother shrugged and she stared at him. He laughed. "You missed a lot while you were away."

"Yeah, clearly!" She laughed and then walked into the kitchen were her mother and Dean were preparing the food. "So, um, where's-"

"Andy's at his friend, Alex's, house," Dean told her and she blushed. "She'll be joining us for dinner."

"She?" Sophia asked, trying to keep her jaw from dropping.

"Yeah," he nodded. "She doesn't have any brothers or sisters so Andy invited her to spend Christmas Eve with us," he explained and Sophia swallowed. "Is that okay with you?"

"Um, yeah of course, why wouldn't it be?" She shrugged and Dean looked at her. "I'm gonna go find Jared," She nodded and walked out.

"God," he sighed. "Things were so much easier when she was away."

"Dean!" Livvie said, smacking his arm. "That's my daughter you're talking about!"

"I know and I love her as if she was my own but… Jared and Andy are _finally _started to act somewhat civil towards each other and you know what happens between the three of them," he shook his head.

"I know," Livvie sighed. "But it's hard for her, she loves both of them."

Dean nodded. "I know that but I just wish she would pick one already!"

Livvie shrugged and went back to cooking but little did the old friends know, Sophia had heard their whole conversation.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Andy asked Alex as he drove to the Mendoza's.

"Yes," she said and looked at him. "Why? Aren't you?" He shrugged. "Look, I know we aren't dating or actually together but Christmas Eve sucks when it's just you, your parents and grandmother," she told him and he smiled. "But if this is too much to soon for you…"

"No, it isn't," he shook his head and she looked at him, wondering if he was really telling her the truth. "It's just that, with my family, there's bound to be some sort of drama."

Alex swallowed. "Will she be there?"

"Probably, it _is _her house," He nodded and then looked at her; for a moment, a flash of worry came cross her face. "Hey, you really don't have anything to worry about, okay?" He told her and she gave him a look. "I really like you and Sophia's just going to have to accept that."

She smiled. "Aw, are you putting yourself out there just to relieve my insecurities that shouldn't even be there in the first place?"

He laughed. "Don't be too hard on yourself," he said. "Coming into this situation as a newbie can be pretty scary," he said and she laughed. "What?"

"I don't know, you're treating your crazy, soap opera-like love triangle like it's a math problem or something," she shook her head. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Like I said," He took her hand. "I really like you."

She smiled. "I really like you too," she nodded and they kissed.

* * *

Sophia stood outside of the kitchen after hearing what Dean had to say and realized he was right. She needed to stop being so selfish and make a decision already… she just didn't know _how _exactly she was going to go about doing that.

"Hey you gotta come check this out!" Jared said, coming from the living room. "Cameron threw up all over Gabby's designer something and now she's freaking out in Spanish, it's hilarious!" he explained and she looked up at him, sadly. "Hey, are you alright?"

She nodded. "Gabby's here already? I haven't seen them in forever," She shook her head and went to walk past him but he took her arm and looked at her seriously.

"What is it?" He asked, concerned.

"Nothing, I promise," she told him and he gave her a look. She sighed. "It's Christmas Eve, can we stop worrying about what's going on with me for like, five minutes?" She teased and he smiled, pulling her into a hug.

They pulled away and Sophia froze when she heard Andy's voice as he walked into the house, greeting everyone who was already in the living room.

"Time to face the music, huh?" Jared said and she nodded as they walked into the living room.

Sophia swallowed as she stared at Andy in the entrance of the living room, his arm wrapped around the girl he was with's waist. It was nice to see him, especially now since he looked so happy.

She felt Jared squeeze her hand tightly for a moment and she looked at him and smiled sadly. She took a deep breath and walked over to Andy and his new girlfriend.

"Andy, hi," She greeted and he stared at her. "It's so great to see you," she smiled and Andy raised an eyebrow. Sophia turned to Alex. "Hi, I'm Sophia, you must be Alex? It's really nice to meet you."

Alex looked at Andy and then back at Sophia, who was still smiling at her. "You too," she nodded, smiling politely.

"Can I steal my sister for a moment?" They turned around and Jesse took hold of Sophia's arm. "If that's okay with you guys."

"Uh, yeah, sure," Andy finally spoke as he and Sophia looked at each other. "It's good to see you too," he nodded and Jesse pulled his sister away.

"That must have been hard," Jesse said but Sophia just continued to stare at Andy, who was whispering something in Alex's ear.

"He loves her," She swallowed.

"What? No, he's known her for like, five minutes," Jesse shook his head.

Sophia finally turned to her brother. "He used to look at me like that," she said, sadly and Jesse sighed. "Is that wine?" She asked, pointing to his glass and he nodded. "Great," she said, taking it and gulping it down.

"Okay, relax on that," Jesse said, taking the glass out of her hands. "You're gonna be okay," he told her. "Just, stick with me, if you need to, alright?"

She nodded and smiled. "Thanks Jesse," she said and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she rested her head on his.

* * *

Later that night, the Duncan's and the Banks' all got together at the Reeds.

"I can't believe I'm spending Christmas Eve at Jen Reeds house," Andria whined as she and the rest of her family, not including Aidan, walked into the Reed house. "She _hates _me."

"I'm sure she doesn't," Anna said. "And besides, she's going through a lot right now, honey; your brother just wants to be there for her."

"I know," Andria sighed. "But I'd much rather be at Sophia's you know, since I haven't _seen _her in a month!" she complained and her mother rolled her eyes. "You're very lucky Nick's going to be here or else, I'd be gone!"

"Oh don't be so dramatic," Adam said and Andria shot her father a look.

"Where do you think she gets it from?" Tammy asked, looking at Anna as she greeted them at the door.

"Oh, you're very funny!" Anna said and they hugged. "It's so good to see you; it's been way too long!"

"I know, we have so much to catch up on and I'm sure Fulton will be happy to see you Adam," Tammy said and he nodded. She turned to Andria. "And don't worry, sweetie, the Duncan's will be here any minute."

"Thank God!" Andria said and took Noah into the living room. They sat in front of Aidan and Jen and things were awkward. "Why are you two being so weird?" She asked and the couple looked at her.

Jen swallowed and Aidan looked at her, she shook her head. He nodded. "We're not," he simply said, shrugging.

"Whatever," Andria rolled her eyes and the doorbell rang. Her face lit up. "Ugh, finally!" She said, standing up and taking Noah's hand. "Come on, Noah; let's go see what presents Nick got for me!" She said and dragged him to the front of the house.

Jen sighed and turned to Aidan. "Am I really acting weird?" She asked and he looked at her. "I mean, I don't want anyone to suspect anything…"

"No, that was just Andria being Andria," he shook his head and she nodded. "Are you okay, though?"

She nodded. "I'm just not ready for people to know," she said. "I don't know if I'll ever be ready, I just-"

"Hey," he said, lifting her chin up. "I would never tell anyone if you didn't want me to," he told her and she nodded. He kissed her lightly and then pulled her close to his side. "Shall we go find your sisters?"

"Sure, they really like you for some strange reason," She teased and he laughed as they stood up to find Harlow and Grace.

* * *

After they had finished eating, the Mendoza's and the Portman's were all sitting in the living room, enjoying each other's company.

Andy had brought Alex upstairs so they could have more privacy. They hadn't even really been able to talk about anything since they were surrounded by his whole family.

"So," He said, closing the door of Christian's room. "Whatever shall we talk about?" he asked and she laughed as he walked over to her.

"That whole thing with Sophia," she started and he looked at her. "It wasn't so bad."

He nodded, slowly. "Um, yeah, I guess so," he shrugged. "But don't let her fool you; she was probably just putting on an act."

Alex laughed. "Is it so impossible for you to believe that it doesn't bother her to see you with someone else?" She asked, teasingly and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Don't try to psychoanalyze me, Burke," He said and she giggled. "I'm really happy you came today, you know?"

"Oh really?" She asked as he approached her.

"Yeah, I mean, who knows what could have happened if I faced Sophia all by myself after all these months…" he trailed and she laughed, pulling him into a kiss.

"Excuse me, lovebirds," They pulled away from each other and turned to see Gabrielle standing in the doorway, holding Cameron in her hands. "Diaper change."

Andy rolled his eyes. "And you just _have _to do it in this room?" he asked and Alex hit him, playfully.

"Yes because you're here and I would kind of like to have a conversation with my brother," She said, looking at Alex. "I hope you don't mind!" She said and Alex shook her head. "You can stick with Tyler; he probably won't speak so it won't be awkward!"

Alex laughed. "I'm sure I'll be fine," she nodded and quickly kissed Andy's cheek. "See you in a bit." She said and walked out.

"You really suck for doing that," He said as Gabby laid Cameron on Christian's bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting you almost getting it on in your ex-girlfriend's younger brother's room with your new girlfriend," she said and then looked up at him. "Real sorry."

He rolled his eyes. "We weren't gonna 'get it on' but I wanted to kiss her a little longer," he confessed and Gabby laughed.

"Well, I'm sure you'll have plenty more opportunities for that," she nodded and he shrugged. "Hey, I'm really happy you're happy, I haven't seen that goofy grin on your face in a while."

Andy smiled. "Alex just…does that to me," he shrugged. "She's pretty amazing."

Gabrielle smiled as she picked up Cameron after changing his diaper. "You just have to be super sure that you're you know…" She trailed and he looked at her. "Over Sophia."

"I _am _over Sophia," He said, reassuringly and she gave him a look. "Even if I wasn't, it wouldn't matter because I like what I have with Alex and I won't let Sophia come between that."

"Well, good," Gabby nodded and walked over to him. "I'm proud of you, baby bro!" She said, pinching his cheek and he grimaced. "Oh don't look so disgusted!"

"You just changed his diaper with those hands, I think I have a right to be disgusted," He said and she laughed as Cameron reached out to touch him. Andy took hold of his hand. "But I guess I can't be too grossed out, I mean, look how good-looking my nephew is."

She smiled. "It must be the good genes that run in this family," she winked and he laughed. "Come on, I think we're opening presents!" She said and they walked downstairs.


	14. Alone Again

**A/N:** Hey guys, so here's the next chapter! I had uploaded it a few days ago but wanted to make a few changes so here it is again! Keep reviewing.

* * *

The next day was Christmas and the Portman's were opening their gifts.

"So, Gabrielle will stop by later tonight with Tyler and Cameron when everyone comes over," Dean said, sitting down on the couch.

"Will Andy's little _friend _be joining us?" Jared asked, looking at his little brother.

"As a matter of fact, she will be," he nodded and Jared smirked. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Nope, not at all," Jared shook his head, happily.

"Are you really that insecure that the thought of me having a girlfriend makes you so happy because now you can have Sophia all to yourself?" Andy asked and his older brother looked at him.

"Me? Insecure?" he asked, baffled. "I think that would be _you _who falls under that category, little brother."

"Boys," Dean said, warningly but his sons ignored him.

"I wasn't insecure!" Andy defended. "I was just _annoyed _at the fact that Sophia couldn't make up her mind," he shook his head. "But I don't have to worry about all that drama now that I-"

"Now that you have Alex?" Jared interrupted, laughing. "And you're so sure you're over Sophia? You've known this girl for a few weeks!"

"Why are you protesting about this, huh?" he asked him. "I thought you of all people would be _happy_ that I'm moving on from Sophia."

"I am," Jared nodded. "Very happy."

"But you know, just because _I'm_ moving on," Andy said and Jared looked at him. "Doesn't necessarily mean that she doesn't want me back or even wants you for that matter."

"Andrew!" Dean scowled and looked at his youngest son. Andy simply smirked. "Okay boys, this conversation is over," he informed them. "Jared, why don't you help me in the kitchen?"

"No, um, I gotta go," Jared shook his head as he headed to the door.

"It's Christmas, Jared," Dean sighed.

"I know and I'll be right back," he promised. "There's just something I need to say to someone."

Dean watched as his son left and turned to Andy. "You two just can't let it go for one day, can you?" He sighed, walking into the kitchen and Andy shrugged.

* * *

Jesse was helping his mother in the kitchen as they prepared Christmas breakfast. It was their Christmas morning ritual and had been doing it for years. Though Cecilia Russo had been a little hesitant in letting Jesse spend Christmas Eve with Luis and his family instead of her and her youngest son, Daniel, she was glad she did it because Jesse seemed to be in a better mood than usual and she knew he needed to know his father.

"So, what time is Nora coming over?" She asked, flipping a pancake.

"I don't know, maybe around five," Jesse shrugged. "Her dad is back from Paris and Emma's going to Ethan's for dinner so she wants to spend as much time with them as possible today."

Cecilia nodded and there was a knock on their apartment door.

"Jesse, it's me! Nora!" they heard her shouted.

"Or not?" he raised an eyebrow and walked over the door to open it. Nora stood there, anxiously with Emma in her arms. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I thought you were only coming over tonight?"

"I know, I just… this couldn't wait," she said, looking up at him.

"I'll take Emma," Cecilia offered. "You two clearly have something to talk about," she said, and Nora carefully handed over her almost two year old.

Jesse pulled Nora into his room and sat her down on the bed. "What's wrong, Nora?" he asked, worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, um, it's just…" she trailed and he looked at her, concerned. "Melanie had an abortion," she blurted out and he looked at her, shocked. "That's what she's been hiding all this time and I just, I can't believe it!"

Jesse sighed. "I know," He said and pulled her into a hug.

"I just keep thinking," she said, after pulling away. "What if I had done that to Emma? I mean, sure I took the option into consideration at the time but even the thought of doing it now…"

"Hey, you shouldn't be thinking like that," he said, looking into her eyes. "What you did – what you're _doing, _raising a baby at your age, it's so brave and you know you're an amazing mother."

She smiled as he caressed her cheek. "I just can't believe anyone would want to do that, you know?"

"Well," he said, cupping her face in his hands. "Not everyone is as strong, as brave and beautiful as you."

She laughed. "I don't think looks have anything to do with being a good parent," she informed him.

"I know," he nodded. "Yours are just such a great bonus," he said and she laughed as they kissed.

"I'm so glad things are back to normal between us," She said, holding onto his hand. "I wouldn't know what to do if they weren't…"

He smiled and kissed her again. "Would you and Emma like to join us for breakfast?"

"We would love to," she smiled. "_But_, you see, I kinda have this family I have to get back to and Emma's dad? You may remember him, he kind of wants to his daughter on Christmas day," She said and he laughed.

"I think you're the only person in the world who can make sarcasm look so adorable," he told her and she laughed. "I'll see you tonight."

She nodded and they kissed goodbye.

* * *

A little bit later, the Mendoza's had all finished opening their presents and eating breakfast. While Livvie prepared a few desserts to bring to Dean's, there was a loud knocking on the door.

Sophia opened it and Jared pulled her outside.

"Jared!" She yelled, pushing him off her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Do you still want to be with Andy?" he asked and she looked at him, her eyebrows raised. "Do you?"

"What kind of question is that, Jared?" She demanded and he looked at her, seriously.

"I _need _to know," he said. "If there's ever going to be anything between us again, I need to know if you still have feelings for him."

"Jared, this isn't the time or place to be talking about this," she sighed and he shook his head.

"So, you _do _still have feelings for him," he nodded. "Great, that's just perfect."

"Of course I still have feelings for him, I always will!" She said and he looked at her. "Just like I'll always have feelings for you but you can't just come here and ask me if I still want to be with him!"

"Why not?" he asked. "You can't just keep doing this, Soph, it's not fair!"

"Because Jared, you dumped me and for six months, _six whole months_, you didn't even try to talk to me except for the one night where you blurted out that you loved me! So don't talk to me about being fair!" She yelled.

"I didn't _dump _you, Soph, I just thought it would be best if we took some time apart so you could sort out your feelings!"

"And how would you have even known they were sorted?" She asked. "You didn't call me or anything, Jared!"

"I was scared, okay?" he told her. "I was scared that if I called you, you would tell me that you chose him…and I just, I couldn't lose you, not again."

"Jared…" She sighed.

"I love you, Sophia, I always will but this back and forth between me and my brother, it needs to end because…" he paused and then looked at her. "Because I can't take any more of it."

She swallowed and he leaned in to kiss her. She let him but only for a moment and then he pulled away.

"You have to make a decision, okay?" he said and she watched him go.

* * *

During Christmas dinner at the Germaine's, who were joined by the Reeds, Jade stood up and called for everyone's attention.

"I know this is going to be really hard for you all to hear," she said. "But I really need to let you all know that… a few weeks ago we went to the doctor because of some pain I was having and we found out that I have leukemia," She said, hearing all her family and friends gasping. "We got lucky, though, because we caught it early," she nodded and Casey took her hand, squeezing it tightly. "But I promise I'm going to do everything I can to fight it."

"With our help," Casey said. She looked down and smiled at him.

Jen stood up, completely shocked after what she had just heard about her best friend. "Um, Jade, can I take to you alone for a minute?"

Jade nodded and followed her into the living room.

"I am _so _sorry, I had no idea," Jen shook her head, practically in tears. Jade took her hand. "And I'm sorry about how I acted the other day; I was really messed up because of the trial… I hope I didn't do any damage,"

"I'm fine," Jade reassured her. "But are you? I mean, I thought you were done with drugs…"

"I was," Jen took a deep breath and looked at her best friend, seriously. "But um, all the stuff with the trial brought back a lot of memories of what happened when I was on the drugs and um," she hesitated and Jade looked at her, worriedly. "I guess there's no easy way to say this but… Pete, he, he raped me."

"Oh my God, are you serious?" Jade asked in disbelief. "Oh Jen," she said, pulling her into a hug. Jen felt uncomfortable being touched but she knew not to push Jade away. "Are you okay? I mean, of course you're not but… Why didn't you tell me? Did you tell the police?"

"I've been getting better," Jen nodded. "I didn't tell anyone, Jade," she shook her head. "Not until a couple of weeks ago when I told my mom and Aidan," she sighed. "And it happened so long ago that there wouldn't be any proof of it, I just don't want to go through the whole trial thing without getting the ending that I want."

"Are you sure?" Jade asked and she nodded. "I can't believe this… I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you," she said, taking her hand.

"It's okay," Jen nodded. "As long as we have each other now, right?"

Jade smiled as they wrapped their arms around each other and headed back into the dining room.

* * *

Later that night, while the Mendoza's were at the Portman's, Jared had been ignoring Sophia for the entire night – with good reason. He was mad at her, as he had every right to be. Sophia knew she needed to choose between the brothers but the thought of hurting one of them was unbearable to her. Although, seeing Andy with another girl made her think that maybe she'd only be hurting _one _Portman.

She stood up from her chair and walked over to where Andy and Alex were cuddling on the couch. It pained her to see him with someone else like that but at the same time, it was good to see him smile again.

"Um, Andy," she cleared her throat and they looked up at her. "Can I talk to you for minute?"

"Sure," he said and looked at Alex. She nodded and he stood up, following Sophia up to his room.

She took a deep breath as she started playing with the items on his desk. She finally turned around and looked at him. "Look, Andy, I know I've made a lot of mistakes in the past with you and Jared and… you don't know how sorry I am for that but the truth is," she said and he looked at her, seriously. "I love you both, differently yes, but I still love the both of you and having to choose between the two of you-"

"You don't have to choose," he interrupted and she looked up at him. "I moved on, Sophia. I'm really happy with what I have with Alex," he explained and she swallowed. "And even if you were to 'choose' me… I wouldn't,"

"You don't love me anymore?" She asked, a lump forming in her throat.

"No," he shook his head and her eyebrows rose in disbelief. "I don't mean it like that, Soph, I'm always going to love you," he reassured her. "but I just… I don't want to be with you anymore, I can't," he shook his head.

"And what if I still wanted to be with you, huh?" she asked and he looked at her, surprised. "I mean, I'm not sure if that's what I want but if I did," she looked up at him. "You would stay with her?"

"As crazy as it sounds… yeah, I would," he said and she backed away. "Look, Soph, I don't want to hurt you and like I said, I'm always going to love you but-"

"Just stop," she said, putting her hand up. "I think you've said enough."

"Soph,"

She shook her head and walked out. She grabbed her coat and walked out the door, hearing her family and everyone else questioning her but they knew, after seeing Andy's expression when he finally came down the stairs, not to go after it.

It was time for Sophia Mendoza to be alone.


	15. Declaration

**A/N:** Hey guys, here's the next chapter! So these first few chapter have been kind of the 'beginning' of where I want to go with this fic and now we're going to be making the transition into the second 'arc', if that's what you want to call it, of this fic! I'm going to be focusing more on those secondary story lines because I have a LOT coming for them. Also, this will be the last one where this group is in high school for this series, since most of them are graduating anyways. I might do another one including the rest of those who will still be in HS but I definitely plan on writing a future fic, maybe 10 years down the line? Let me know what you think in a review!

(And yes I know that last part was cheesy but well... deal with it!)

* * *

A few days later, it was finally New Year's Eve. Gabrielle and Tyler were throwing a huge party at the Vanderbilt mansion for all their family and friends.

"Thank God you guys decided to hire help this time!" Sophia said, as she and Gabby walked into the kitchen of her and Tyler's penthouse. "Instead of making _me _do all the work like last time!"

"Hey, I was pregnant, okay?" Gabrielle defended. "Come on, don't say it wasn't fun!"

"Yeah, maybe for _you,_" Sophia said and sat at the island. "So, when do you plan on moving out of this place and buying a real house?"

Gabby shot her a look but her younger sister simply shrugged. "We can't just _move_, I mean, Tyler and I built and designed this whole floor to fit us… but I guess moving into a house would be more suitable," she said and Sophia nodded. "What about you? What happened the other night?" Sophia looked at her. "And don't even try to sneak your way out of telling me!"

"I'm not," Sophia shook her head. "It's just, really complicated…"

"Isn't it always with you three?" Gabby asked and Sophia sighed. "Well, what happened?"

"I don't know why but Dad wanted me to bring this junk over," They turned around and spotted Andy walking towards them carrying two boxes. He set them down and looked up. He and Sophia shared an awkward stare but they both quickly looked away.

"Yes!" Gabrielle said, opening them. "These boxes are _full _of 'Happy New Year' signs," she explained. "Mom was kind of crazy about this time of the year. She loved the idea of _new beginnings _and _moving on,_" she said, staring at her younger brother and he shot her a look. "I'm gonna go check on Cameron, try not to make out while I'm gone, okay?"

"Very funny," Andy said and she disappeared into the hallway. He turned to Sophia. "So, um, wanna help me with this stuff?"

"Sure," she nodded and they started pulling out some of the decorations. "I can't believe your mom kept all this stuff over the years!"

"Yeah," he nodded, smiling. He looked at her. "Listen, about the other night-"

"Don't apologize," she interrupted. "I was being crazy, I mean, I shouldn't have expected you to still want to be with me after all this time," she said. "I just, I've become so used to having you both there no matter what-"

"Sophia, I'm always going to be here for you," he said and she looked up at him. "No matter what," he nodded reassuringly.

"I know," she smiled. "But that doesn't change the fact that you moved on and I, I think I've come to accept that now."

"You think?" He asked.

"Well, I know," she said. "Andy, what we had… it was beautiful and special and I'm going to cherish it for the rest of my life but let's face it, we were never meant for each other," she told him and he looked up at her. "Do you, um, agree?"

He swallowed. "Um, yeah, I guess so?" he said. "It's just… weird hearing it out loud, you know?" she nodded and he stepped towards her, bringing his hand to caress her cheek. "I love you, Sophia and I always will because you showed me what real love is and I would never take that back."

She smiled. "Same to you," she nodded and they kissed.

Gabrielle walked in and sighed. "God, you two just can't keep your hands off each other for five minutes, can you?" she asked as they pulled away from each other. "Did you not _hear _what I said about new beginnings? What about Jared? Or Alex?" she asked. "Do you two really love the drama that much?"

Andy and Sophia looked at each other, giggling and then looked back at Gabrielle.

"That… wasn't a romantic kiss, was it?" she asked, a little embarrassed.

"You'll never know," Andy winked and Sophia followed him outside.

"Teenagers," Gabrielle sighed and went to look at Julie's decorations.

* * *

Later that night, Jen, Aidan, Casey and Jade had all reluctantly decided to go to a friend's New Year's Eve party.

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Aidan asked Jen as they pulled up to the house. "It just doesn't feel right,"

They got out of the car. "Aidan, I can't stop living my life because of what Pete did," she shook her head and Casey looked at them.

"What did Pete do?" he asked and they all turned around. The thought of telling Casey about what had happened hadn't even crossed Jen's mind. "Well, what did he do?"

"Casey…" Jen trailed and then froze when she saw Pete at the front door, waiting in line with the rest of the partiers. "Oh my God… I, I can't believe he's here!" She gaped as she grabbed onto Aidan. He held her protectively behind him.

"What the hell did he do?" Casey asked, his anger only growing more intense.

"Casey, just let it go," Jade said, taking his hand but he wriggled free and looked at his sister.

"What the hell did he do to you, Jen?" he asked but by the look on her face, he knew he didn't even have to. "That son of a bitch!" He shouted and turned around, running over to Pete.

Aidan went after him as Jade and Jen followed but it was too late. Casey had already pinned Pete down and was punching him repeatedly. Blood was trickling down Pete's face and his headed was being pounded against the pavement.

A drunken crowd formed around them, encouraging it. Aidan and a few of the other guys finally managed to pull Casey off Pete and away from the crowd.

"You're gonna pay for that!" One of Pete's friends shouted, as they made sure he was still conscious.

"I can't believe you did that," Jen shook her head and Casey looked at her.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." he said and then walked off. She sighed as Jade ran after him.

* * *

Later at the Vanderbilt mansion, Jared walked in and saw Alex standing in front of the huge doorway, seemingly hesitant to walk inside. He smirked and walked over to her.

"Avoiding something?" he asked and she jumped. She turned around and looked at him. "Or some_one_ maybe?"

"No, it's not that," she shook her head. "It's just, I don't really know anybody in there besides Andy and a couple people from my class… it's just a little, nerve-wracking, you know?"

He nodded. "Well, you know me," he said and offered his arm. She gave him a look and walked forward. He laughed and followed her. "So, I have to ask you the burning question," he said and she looked at him. "Do you believe my brother when he says he's over Sophia?"

She sighed. "Yes and no," she told him. "I mean, I've never been in love but from what Andy's told me, it was pretty… intense between them and I don't know if he's really over it yet," she explained and he nodded. "But if he says he's ready to move on…"

"Right," Jared nodded and they finally walked into the room where the party was being held. They both froze when they saw Sophia and Andy dancing, closely. "Or maybe he lied…" Alex swallowed and looked up at him. Jared shook his head and walked out.

She watched them dance until the song was over and Andy finally came over to her.

"Hey, I've been looking for you all night," he said and she looked at him. "What is it?"

"Look, Andy, you know I'm not the type to get jealous or insecure but-"

He smiled and interrupted her, "We were dancing, as friends," he informed her. "Sophia and I talked this morning and we… we realized that although we love each other, we're just not right for each other," he told her and she raised an eyebrow. "She wants to be with someone else and so do I," he said, cupping her face. "Alexandria Burke," he said and she rolled her eyes at her full name. "Will you please do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

She smiled. "Yes," she nodded and they kissed.

"Uh, I hope I'm not interrupting," they turned around and saw Sophia. "I just, I saw you come in with Jared," she said. "Do you know where he went?"

"He left…" Alex trailed. "He saw you two together and he just, he left,"

Sophia sighed. "Great,"

"We can help you find him, if you want?" Andy offered.

"No, it's okay," she shook her head. "Thanks though, you guys enjoy your night," She said and took off.

Andy turned to Alex as a slow song came on. "May I have this dance, _girlfriend_?"

She giggled. "Yes, you may, _boyfriend_," she said and they headed to the dance floor.

* * *

After Aidan and Jen had finally found Jade with Casey, they all decided to leave. They walked over to Aidan's car in silence and Jen could feel Casey's intense, angry glare burning a whole in the back of her head.

"That's him!" They all heard and turned around. They spotted two police officers and a few of Pete's friends coming towards them.

"Aw, you gotta be kidding me!" Casey said as Jade and Jen exchanged worried glances.

"Casey Reed," One of the officers said. "You are under arrest for the assault of Peter Donnelly," They said, taking Casey and turning him front against a tree as they put the handcuffs on him. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

"You can't do this!" Jade cried. "He was just defending her!" She said and Jen held onto her tightly as she began to cry.

"We're gonna get you out of this, man, okay? I promise," Aidan said as they began dragging Casey off to the police car.

He continued staring at Jen as she began to cry herself. "I'm sorry," she mouthed to him and he looked away.

They finally put him in the car and drove off, the other three got in Aidan's car and followed them to the police station.

* * *

It was almost midnight and Sophia had looked for Jared everywhere – from the Portman's, Gabby and Tyler's apartment and even the cemetery but he was nowhere to be found. She knew there was only one place he could be… the airport.

She rushed to make it on time but stopped when she saw that the plane for Rome had already left. She sighed loudly, knowing it was too late and turned around.

She froze in surprise when she saw Jared standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked and she jumped into his arms.

"I thought you left, I," she whispered and pulled away. He looked at her, confused. She took a deep breath, choosing her words carefully. "Jared, I came here to tell you that I want to be with you, it's always been you."

"Yeah, I've heard that before," he shook his head but she took his hand. He looked at her.

"I know that I've hurt you, a lot and we've been through so much," she started and then wrapped her arms around his shoulders, leaning on the tips of her toes so their faces met evenly. "But I just told you that I want to be with you and I love you to freakin' Rome and back," she said and he laughed. "You can either stand here and try to deny it or you can kiss me."

He smiled and pulled her into a kiss. They pulled away and looked at each other.

"Happy New Year," Jared grinned as he picked her up, twirling her around for everyone to see. They continued kissing as the clock struck midnight.


	16. Last Kiss

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing guys! Here's the next one, a lot of stuff happening :) Keep reviewing!

* * *

A little over a month later, it was finally Valentine's Day. Jared and Sophia curled up together in his bed in Rome.

"Mm, did I mention how happy I am that you came here this weekend?" He pulled her close and she smiled.

"You're just lucky that my parents were willing to let me miss a couple days of school to put me out of my misery," she said and he laughed. "Seriously, though, this whole month has been _horrible _without you! But I know this is where you want to be and I'm really proud of you for going after your dream, I just wish it wasn't so far away."

"Aw come on," he said, kissing her. "Just be happy that you're here now."

"I am," she nodded. "So, do you think we'll actually _leave _the bedroom today? I'd like to visit a bit of Rome, seeing as how instead of spending my Christmas money on clothes or other practical things, I spent it all on a plane ticket here!" She said, sitting up. "Andria will never forgive me."

He laughed. "That's because Andria doesn't know what it feels like to be in love," he said, pulling her back down and kissing her.

"Join me in the shower?" She asked and he looked at her, in disbelief. She giggled. "What is it?"

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said and she smiled. "I love you."

"Love you too," They kissed and then went into the shower together.

X X X

Back at Eden Hall, Andria and Nora were walking together, discussing their Valentine's Day plans.

"So he's cooking me this amazing Italian recipe that his great-great-great grandmother invented or something," Nora explained and Andria laughed. "It's just going to be a really nice night, you know? No pressure to…"

"Have sex?" Andria finished.

"Yeah," the other blond nodded. "I mean, we love each other but Jesse understands that I'm just not ready for that yet," she said. "And I'm so thankful because… I don't know what I would do if he didn't!"

"Well, you're lucky you have such an understanding boyfriend," Andria rolled her eyes and her friend looked at her. "Nick's been dropping hints for weeks now that he has something 'really special' to tell me…"

"That he loves you," Nora nodded. "It's understandable, I mean, you two have almost been together for a year!" Andria looked at her uneasily. "Come on; don't tell me you don't feel the same way."

"It's just that… we're teenagers and as much as I enjoy spending time with Nick, there was no way I was ever going to fall in love with him," Nora raised an eyebrow.

"So, why be with him then?" She asked, confused.

"Because I liked him, I _like _him," she explained. "I just don't believe in finding real love when you're this young and to say it without actually meaning it…" she trailed. "I just, I can't do that."

Nora nodded. "Well, do you think that maybe if you put the thought of _not _being able to fall in love when you're in high school aside, that maybe you would?"

"I don't know but I'm not going to change what I believe in, especially not for a guy!" Andria said and then stopped when she saw Nick talking to a sophomore. She narrowed her eyes. "I'll be right back." She said, marching over to the pair. "Excuse me," She said, grabbing onto Nick's arm.

"Andria, hey," he smiled, kissing her cheek and then turning back to the young girl. "This is Abby,"

"Nice to meet you," the girl smiled.

Nick then turned to Andria. "Abby, this is my girlfriend, Andria."

"Yeah, emphasis on _girlfriend_," Andria said, glaring at the sandy-brown haired sophomore. "Why don't you and your Mary-Janes," she said, referring to the girl's choice in footwear. "Stop hitting on other people's boyfriend's and take a hike?"

Nick's jaw dropped and so did Abby's. The young girl's face fell apart and then she ran off. Andria smiled, crossing her arms over her chest, satisfied.

"Was that really necessary?" Nick asked and she looked at him.

"She was obviously flirting with you!" Andria said. "I just wanted to make sure she knew that you were taken."

"She was harmless," he stated. "And that was really uncalled for."

"Oh come on, you're not actually mad are you?" Andria asked, rolling her eyes.

"I'm just sick of the drama, Andria," he said and walked off.

"Yeah, Happy freakin' Valentine's Day to you too!" She yelled and furiously walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

Later that day, Jade made her way to the Minnesota Sate prison. After being arrested for assaulting Pete, Casey was sentenced to six months in prison. He was lucky, though, that the police had been searching for Pete anyway, due to his drug dealing, therefore Casey didn't get a strong of a penalty as he should have. Still, though, six months seemed like forever to Jade and Casey, especially with everything going on.

She smiled excitedly when she saw him walk towards her through the glass window. She picked up the phone meant for them to talk to each other and he did the same.

"Hey!" She said, excitedly and he smiled.

"Hi, baby," he smiled, softly, so happy to see her. She didn't get to visit him every day but she did as often as she could and when she did, it made Casey as happy as ever until the next time she visited. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she nodded, although that wasn't entirely true. She had been feeling a lot weaker over the past few days but she knew that was normal. The stress of everything going on around her didn't help much. "Um, Happy Valentine's Day," She smiled and he raised an eyebrow.

"It's today?" He asked and she nodded. "Wow, I didn't even know…" he trailed. "I'm sorry I don't have anything for you baby, I wish I did-"

"Hey, it's okay," she said, gently. "I brought you something though." She smiled, reaching down in her purse to get it.

He laughed. "Of course you did."

"It's nothing much," she said, pulling out a medium-sized box. "But we're kind of limited with the kind of stuff we're allowed to give," she said and he nodded. She opened the box and he smiled. "These are all the love letters I wrote to you when I was a freshman," she shook her head, still embarrassed of her crush she had had on Casey when they were younger. "Your mom found them for me and I thought you might like to read them while you're in here."

He nodded. "It's perfect," he smiled and she nodded, sadly. "Jade… please don't cry."

"I'm not," she shook her head, holding in the tears. "It's just, I hate that you're in here!"

"I hate it too," he sighed. "I'm so sorry for what I'm putting you through, babe, and I hate myself for not being there for you, especially now."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," she shook her head. "I may hate that you're in here but I don't blame you, you were protecting Jen! I could never be mad at you for that."

"I can't believe she didn't tell me," he said, still in shock of the horrible events that had happened to his sister just a few months ago. "I mean, we used to tell each other everything and now…"

"Casey, you can't be mad at her for not telling you," Jade said, softly. "I know it hurts but just imagine what she's going through. All we can do now is be there for her and hope she gets through all this as easy as possible." She said and he reached up, touching the glass. She did the same and their hands met. She smiled.

"Read me your first letter," he said and she looked up at him. "Come on, I wanna hear it." He nodded and she laughed, pulling the first one.

"Dear Casey," she started, still laughing. He smiled. "I know you probably don't know who I am, and why would you? You're like, the most popular guy in school and the cutest," Jade rolled her eyes and Casey laughed. "I hope one day you will talk to me, even though you probably have so many girls after you, I hope you choose me," She smiled. "Love always, Jade Germaine."

"I'm happy I chose you," he smiled and she did the same. "I can't even imagine my life without you, Jade Germaine and I don't even want to know what I would do if you…"

"So don't," she interrupted. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to be strong and I'm going to get through it," she promised. "It'll be hard but as long as I have you by my side, I can get through anything," he smiled. "Besides, we still have so much to do! Like, go to college and get married and have a huge, beautiful family," she continued. "And grow old together, because I promise you, Casey, that's what we're going to do."

He smiled, his loving gaze never leaving hers. "I wish I could kiss you right now."

She laughed. "Soon," she nodded and the guard told them their time was up. "I'll be back as soon as I can," she told him and he nodded. "I love you, Casey."

"I love you too, Jade," he nodded and she stood up, leaving the prison tearfully.

* * *

Later that night, Andria went over to the Duncan's. She knew she had overreacted with Nick earlier and wanted to apologize. Besides, she didn't want to fight on Valentine's Day. Although she hated the holiday, she knew it meant a lot to Nick.

She knocked on the door and he answered it.

"I'm sorry," she quickly said and he looked at her. "You were right; I shouldn't have overreacted like that."

He nodded. "I'm just sick of the drama, Andria; you know how I feel about you,"

"Nick…" She trailed, shaking her head, knowing what was coming next.

"I love you, Andria," he said, with a sweet smile. "Even though you were being an annoying, insecure jealous girlfriend today… I love you."

"Nick, _please,_"

"Ever since you walked into my seventh grade English class with that beautiful blond head of yours held high like you owned the world, I knew I was in love with you," He said and Andria began to cry. "Hey, this is supposed to be a happy moment," he said, cupping her face and she looked up at him. "What is it?"

"I feel the same," she nodded and went in for a kiss but he pulled away.

"Come on," he laughed. "I just poured my heart out here, you gotta have a little something more than 'I feel the same'." He said and she looked at him.

"Nick, don't do this, okay?" She said and he backed away.

"You can't even say it, can you?" He shook his head. "I should have known."

"Nick, I'm _sorry_!" She said, taking his hand but he yanked it away.

"What is holding you back, Andria?" He demanded to know. "I _love _you, endlessly! There's nothing you could ever do to make me stop, can't you see that?" He asked and swallowed. "Why is that not enough for you?"

"I don't know, okay?" She cried. "I don't know what's wrong with me…" She trailed and he sighed. "But if you give me some time, I could-"

"We've been together for a year Andria," he said, testily. "You've had enough time."

"Nick, _please _don't do this!" She begged.

"Just go," He shook his head and she looked at him, in shock. "I mean it! Go!" He said but she simply stood there, unable to move. He rolled his eyes. "Goodnight, Andria." He said and slammed the door in her face.

She swallowed and tried to hold back her tears but it was impossible. The tears streamed down her face more than they ever had for any guy before as she ran to her car and headed back to the dorms to spend the rest of the night crying over Nick Duncan.


	17. Big Changes

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter, guys! It's a little shorter than the last few have been but I'll try to fix that in the next one. Keep the reviews coming!

* * *

The weekend had passed and Sophia returned home from Rome. She was now back at school and was counting down the days until she would see Jared again. She hated the long distance part of their relationship but she knew that as soon as her senior year ended, they would be together again.

She closed her locker and turned around when she saw Andria walking by her.

"Hey, Andria!" She said, catching up to her. Her cousin continued staring at the floor and Sophia frowned. "What's wrong?"

Andria looked up at her and sighed. "Nick broke up with me," she said, sadly and Sophia's eyes widened. "On Valentine's Day."

"Aw, Andria," she said, pulling her into a hug. Andria pulled away and sniffled. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she nodded and Sophia gave her a look. "I am, really."

"You're allowed to be sad over this, okay?" She informed her.

"But I'm not," she shook her head. "It's no big deal, I mean, I knew it wasn't going to last but…"

"Andria, he was a big part of your life, no matter how much you want to deny it," Sophia said and Andria looked up at her. "If you want to be sad about this, you can…"

"Can we just not talk about this please?" Andria sighed. "I'm fine, I promise."

"Okay," Sophia nodded. "But when you're ready… I'm here." She promised and Andria nodded.

The bell rang. "I'll see you later." She said. Sophia looked on, worriedly, as he cousin walked off to class.

* * *

Later that day, Melanie spotted Jeremy walking towards the cafeteria but she stopped him in time and pulled him aside.

"What's this about, Mel?" He asked, coldly. Melanie couldn't blame him, she hadn't spoken to him ever since she had told him they had made a baby together and that she… aborted it.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe hang out tonight or something?" She asked and he raised an eyebrow.

"And give you another opportunity to rip my heart out? No thanks." He said and began to walk off but Melanie stopped him. He sighed and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, okay?" She said, truthfully. "For pushing you away and not telling you about everything that was going on sooner… I just, I wasn't ready for that with you," she told him and he stared at her. She smiled. "But I am now, and if you'll still have me…"

He went to answer but the school's guidance counselor coming up to them interrupted them.

"Melanie, may I speak to you for a moment?" She asked and Melanie looked at Jeremy. He shrugged and walked away. She sighed and turned back to the elderly woman. "I need you to meet me in my office after lunch, okay?"

"What? Why?" Melanie asked, curiously. "What is this about?"

"It's about your grades," she said and Melanie raised an eyebrow. "I would rather not do this so publically so if you could please meet me in my office after lunch?"

"Um, yeah, sure," Melanie nodded and the woman walked off. She swallowed and wondered what could possibly be wrong with her grades.

* * *

After lunch, Alex and Andy were walking through the halls, hand in hand, kissing each other every minute they got.

"Won't we get in trouble for excessive PDA?" Alex giggled as Andy gently placed her against a locker and started kissing her neck.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, looking at her. She laughed and shook her head. "Good," he nodded and started kissing her again. "So listen," he said, pulling away.

"Oh, now you wanna talk, huh?" She teased and he laughed as they continued down the hall.

"Well, we've been together for a little while now and well, you've met my family…" He trailed and she looked at him.

"You want to have sex, don't you?" She asked. "I should've known you were like all the other guys." She teased and he laughed.

"Well, as much as I'd love to do _that,_ I respect your decision to wait," he said and she nodded. "What I was suggesting was that I… met your family?" She froze. "Bad idea?"

"No," she shook her head. "It's just that, I don't know… my family's kinda boring."

He laughed. "I can probably believe you would think that after meeting my twisted family."

She smiled. "Yeah, I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you and your ex-girlfriend share a sister," She shook her head.

"It's a lot to take in," he nodded. "But why do I feel like there's something you're not telling me?" He asked and she looked at him.

"It's nothing, really," she shook her head. "My parents are just… busy, you know? A lawyer and a psychiatrist, they don't have much free time on their hands," she shrugged and he nodded. "But I'll talk to them about it?"

"Okay," he nodded and the bell rang. She kissed him.

"I'll see you later!" She said and walked off leaving Andy to wonder if there was something else going on there.

* * *

After school, Jeremy spotted Melanie walking towards her locker. He smiled and walked over to her, hoping they could continue the conversation they were having before lunch.

"Hey," he greeted, shoving his hands in his pockets. She looked up at him. "So, I was wondering if the offer of us hanging out this weekend was still up?" He asked and she stared at him, seeming visibly shaken. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Just stay away from me, okay?" she said and his eyebrows rose.

"What? Why?" He asked and she looked away.

"Because I think you've done enough damage to me to last a lifetime," she said, coldly. She closed her locker and pushed passed him.

Jeremy stood there, speechless, having to catch his breath. What could he have done that was so damaging to her?


	18. Forgiveness

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter, guys! Thanks for reviewing and please keep it coming! How are you all liking the 'second arc' of this one? Let me know!

* * *

Melanie was sitting quietly in the library, studying. She hadn't done this in a long time, not once this school year and it was already February. She wondered how she had allowed herself to get to this point but couldn't figure it out.

"Hey," she looked up and saw Nora sit across from her. "Listen, I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you for what you did but…" she trailed and Melanie sighed. "You're still my best friend and Jeremy told me that you had a rough meeting with the guidance counselor," she said and Melanie closed her eyes. "Is everything okay?"

The brunette looked at her friend. "I'm fine."

"Mel, I think we've established that keeping things to yourself isn't the smartest idea," Nora pointed out and Melanie sighed.

"Why do you care? You hate me, remember?" She said and Nora sighed.

"No, I hate what you did," she said. "I could never hate _you_, you're… like my sister." She said, taking her hand. Melanie looked up at her and swallowed. "Whatever it is that you're going through, I'm here."

Melanie nodded and took a deep breath. "I guess I've been… distracted lately, you know, with everything going on," she started and Nora nodded. "And um, I'm failing everything."

Nora gasped. "What?"

"Yeah," Melanie said, just above a whisper. She still couldn't believe it herself. She was always the girl who was at the top of her class, the girl who was going to get out of this town and make it into Yale. Now it seemed like a hopeless dream. Even with her impeccable grades from previous years, it was still going to take a miracle for her to be able to make up everything now in order to get into her desired college.

"I'm sure you can do something to fix your grades," Nora said, not really knowing what to say.

"Nope, report cards from the first semester have already been sent in," Melanie shook her head and then looked up, teary eyed. "This was the most important semester of my life and I ruined it… Nora, Yale was _mine_. It was the only thing I had that was right! What am I supposed to do? I can't lose it, I…"

"It's okay," Nora said, getting up to hug her. "I'm going to help you, okay?" She said and Melanie nodded as she rested her head on her friend's shoulder and cried.

* * *

Andria walked out of first period but froze when she saw Nick talking to Abby. They were together _all _the time now and Andria cringed at the thought of him already moving on.

She sighed and turned around to watch in the opposite direction but Nick caught up to her.

"How are you doing?" He asked and she looked at him.

"Fine," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "So, are you two like, dating now? Because I think that's _really _unfair! I mean, we haven't even been broken up for a week and you're already moving onto to some preacher's daughter wannabe slut-"

"We're not dating," he interrupted, laughing at her outburst. "Would it make you _jealous _if we were?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't play games with me, Nick Duncan, it doesn't look very good on you," she said and he raised an eyebrow. "So, you're not dating?"

"No," he shook his head. "I'm still very in love with this amazing but hardheaded woman named Andria Banks," she looked up at him. "But you see, she doesn't love me back so here we are."

Andria sighed. "It's not that I don't…" She trailed and he stared at her. "I'm just not ready to say it!"

"Well, there's obviously a problem if I'm ready to say it and you're not," he told her. "I just, I need you to be able to take that next step in this relationship and you're not so I can't be with you," he told her and she lowered her eyes. "I just, I'll see you around, okay?"

She watched him walk off and groaned loudly, walking to her next class.

* * *

After school, Aidan and Jade were walking to his car after visiting Casey. Jen hadn't gone yet, she still believed it was her fault he was there in the first place and she knew he blamed her for it too.

"He seemed happy today," Aidan nodded and Jade looked at him.

"Yeah," she smiled. "He misses you and all his friends, it's good for him to see you," she said and he nodded. "I wish Jen would've come, though."

"I know," he nodded. "And she wants to, really bad but she feels responsible," he sighed. "She blames herself and she thinks he does too…"

"And she has every right to think that," she said. "You know how Casey is, of course he's going to blame her, in his mind he was only protecting _her_ and if she would've told him sooner then maybe all of this could have been avoided," she continued. "But that's just Casey being Casey, we all know, him included, that it was his fault."

He nodded and they finally made it to the car. "What about you?" He asked, resting his hand on the top. "How have you been with everything?"

"Good," she nodded and he looked at her. "Well, good under the circumstances," she shrugged. "I know I just need to rest and keep my stress to a minimum but that's just been really difficult lately with all this stuff going," she explained and he nodded. "I'm going to get some tests tomorrow to see if the cancer's spread."

"Well, if you ever need me to drive you to one of them or even come with you," he said and she looked at him. "I will," she smiled. "I'm really proud of you Jade,"

"Why?" She laughed and they got in the car.

"Well, I mean, I can still remember you as the bitchy cheerleader who only cared about her nails matching her outfit," she looked at him and laughed. "But you've really grown up and it's… nice to see you like this."

She smiled. "Well, I know the three of us have been going through some hard times but what about you? I mean, it can't be easy dealing with all this."

"It's tough but all I want to do is be there for Jen," he told her and she nodded. "I got some really great news yesterday, though," he said and she looked at him, intriguingly. "The official soccer team for California scouted me at one of my games this fall and they… they want me to play for them when the new season starts in the spring."

"What? Aidan that's amazing!" She said, excitedly and then her face fell. "But… I'm guessing you haven't told Jen yet, have you?"

He shook his head. "It's just that with everything going on now, the thought of leaving is just… not possible."

"I'm sure she would understand," she nodded. "I mean, this is major! And it's what you've wanted for so long, isn't it?" He nodded. "I don't think Jen would be mad at you for following your dream."

"I know that," he nodded. "It's just; _I _don't want to leave her."

Jade nodded. "Well, then I guess you have an important decision to make, huh?" She teased and he laughed.

He started the car and they drove off.

* * *

Later that night, at the Mendoza house, Luis was in the kitchen with Livvie preparing dinner when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," he nodded walking over to the front of his house. He opened the door and was surprised to see Jesse standing before him. The two had sort of gotten along during Christmas but Jesse had stuck to Sophia's hip to be there for her, yes, but also to avoid any alone time with his father. "Jesse, hi."

"Hi," the dark haired boy nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. This reminded Luis of himself at Jesse's age. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, of course," Luis nodded, letting him in. They walked into the living room and Livvie joined them.

"Who is it, Luis?" She asked and then looked up. "Oh, Jesse, hi!" She smiled. She and Jesse had been able to form some sort of relationship due to their mutual history with meeting their fathers for the first time at a young age. "What brings you here? We were just about to eat dinner, should I make you a plate?"

"Sure," Jesse nodded and then turned to his father. "But I was just wondering if I could talk to you alone for a minute."

"Of course," Luis nodded and Livvie quickly exited, happy that Luis was going to get to spend time with his son. "So, what's up, how have you been?"

"Good," Jesse nodded, sitting across from Luis on the couch. He looked up at his father, awkwardly and Luis did the same, knowing he would have to bring it out of him.

"So," He said, slowly. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Um, yeah, actually," he nodded and Luis looked at him when he was still silent. Jesse took a deep breath. "Okay, well, you know that I'm dating Nora Conway, right?"

"Right," Luis nodded.

"And that she had a baby?" He asked and Luis nodded again, wondering where this was going. "Well, because of the fact that she had that baby she doesn't want to… you know, have sex," he mumbled and Luis' eyes widened. "Okay, this was a bad idea, I'm sorry-" Jesse stood up.

"No, Jesse sit down," Luis said, laughing at his son's nervousness. Jesse nodded and did as he was told. "First of all, I'm very glad that you thought you could come to me with this, we're getting somewhere here," he said and Jesse nodded. "So, what I think you're telling me is that you and Nora love each other very much and you're ready to take that next step but she isn't?"

"Right, that's exactly it," Jesse said.

"Well, there's nothing you can really do, son, if a girl says no, then it means no," He told him and Jesse sighed.

"I know it's just, we love each other and she knows I'm not gonna hurt her," He explained. "I don't know what else to do to show her that it's okay to do this."

Luis nodded. "You just have to give her a little time," he told her. "Having a baby at a young age is a very hard thing to deal with, I may not have carried her for nine months but after Gabrielle was born, I was scared to death to ever have sex with someone again," he said and Jesse nodded. "I didn't want to make the same mistake again and I'm sure Nora feels the same way," he explained. "All you can do is wait until she's ready and support her decision in the process."

Jesse sighed. "I guess you're right,"

"You know I am," Luis said, playfully slapping his knee. Jesse looked at him and smiled.

"Guys, dinner time!" Livvie shouted and Luis stood up.

"What are we eating?" Jesse asked, doing the same.

"She made her 'famous' meatloaf tonight," Luis said, putting his arm around his shoulders. "You sure you wanna stay for dinner?"

"I heard that!" Livvie shouted from the kitchen. Luis and Jesse laughed as they headed in to eat.


	19. Mistakes People Make

**A/N:** Hey guys, here's the next chapter! I know you've all been liking the happy lately but... what fun is that? Hope you like this one, keep the reviews coming!

* * *

Melanie and Nora were sitting together at lunch and Nora noticed that her best friend seemed sad today.

"Have you talked to Jeremy?" She asked and Melanie looked up at her.

"No," she sighed. "Well, not that I really deserve to talk to him… I was completely horrible!"

"I'm sure if you give him time…" Nora trailed and her friend looked at her. "Okay, how about this? Some of Jesse's friends are throwing a party tonight and I wasn't really gonna go but then Ryan offered to watch Emma so I was thinking we could go together?" She asked. "And you can invite Jeremy!"

"Right, like he's actually going to go if I invite him," Melanie said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Mm, okay how about I invite him and subtly let it slip that you might, _possibly _be there?"

"You think it'll work?" Melanie asked.

"He really likes you, Mel," Nora told her. "You may have hurt him but he still really likes you so, yeah I do think it'll work."

Melanie smiled. "Okay, let's do it!"

* * *

"So, what are we doing this weekend?" Alex asked Andy as the two of them walked into the cafeteria at lunch.

He looked at her and smiled. "We, huh? And what makes you think I want to spend my weekend with you?" He teased and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Maybe because I can provide you with these," she said and slowly kissed him. She pulled away and he smiled.

"Hm, sounds like it'll be an interesting weekend," he said and she laughed. "I was thinking though," he said and she looked at him. "Maybe we can road trip to Boston and I can finally meet your parents?"

"Not a good idea," she shook her head and he sighed.

"What aren't you telling me?" He asked and she looked at him as they sat down at a table. "I mean, unless your parents are aliens or something I don't get why you wouldn't want me to meet them…" He trailed and she gave him a look. "Unless you don't want _them _to meet _me_?"

"Andy, you know it's not like that," she shook her head. "Why don't you come to my dorm tonight and I'll explain?"

"Sure," he nodded and she quickly kissed him.

"I'm gonna go catch up with the girls, if that's okay," she said, standing up awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah," he nodded. "I'm sure Nick's around here somewhere."

"Okay, great, see you later." She said and quickly walked off.

* * *

Later that night, Sophia and Andria were getting ready for the party that Nora had invited them to.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Sophia asked. "I mean, I'd be okay with a movie night, if that's what you need?"

Andria looked at her. "No thanks, not everyone is as boring as you are," she joked and Sophia shot her a look. "Besides, I don't 'need' a movie night, I'm completely over Nick!" Sophia gave her a look. "I am, and I really want to go tonight!" She protested.

"Okay, I believe you," Sophia said, looking in the mirror as she put on black eyeliner. "I think a party is _really _what you need right now, actually."

Andria smiled. "You ready to go?"

"Yup," Sophia stood up and the two of them left for the party.

* * *

"Wow, I… can't believe you're adopted," Andy said, breathless. Alex had just explained the reason why she was hesitant for him to meet her parents – because they weren't _really _her parents.

"Yeah," she nodded. "When I was fourteen, I was snooping through my attic and I found the adoption papers, it all made sense then," she explained. "I mean, my whole family is blond haired and brown-eyed, while I have black hair and blue eyes."

"Very beautiful eyes, if I may add," he said and she smiled.

"So when I confronted them about it, they told me everything, how my birth parents kept me for a year before putting me up for adoption because I guess I was too much for them to handle…"

"Hey, don't do that," he said and she looked at him. "It's not your fault they weren't able to raise you, you should be happy that you have a family who loves you."

"I am happy and so beyond grateful but ever since I found out… we haven't been much of a 'family', I mean we eat dinner together when I'm in town and do all that normal family stuff but I don't really have a connection with them anymore, you know?" She asked and he nodded, telling her to go on. "Granted, they're always busy but my little sister? I see her with them and it's just so… natural. When I'm with them now, it just feels forced and it just, it doesn't feel right," she continued and then swallowed. "Like I don't belong there…"

He sighed and pulled her into a tight hug, trying to understand how difficult it must be for her.

She pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "I just didn't want you to meet them because, even though your family has their problems, at the end of the day you all still love each other and I just didn't want you to see that my family isn't like that at all…"

"Hey," he said, caressing her cheek with his hand. "I don't want you to ever feel like you have to hide anything from me, okay? I'm in this for the long haul and I… I'm always going to be here for you, whenever you need me."

She smiled and they kissed. "I'm happy I have you," she said, resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her body, pulling her close.

* * *

Andria and Sophia finally showed up at the party and Andria had already ditched her cousin for the keg, which wasn't surprisingly. Andria had a habit of drinking her problems away, especially when they involved a certain someone named Nick Duncan.

Sophia sighed and started walking around, smiling when she saw Ryan Conway.

"Hey!" She said, approaching him.

"Sophia! Hey!" He smiled, putting his beer down on one of the tables and pulling her into a hug. "How have you been? I thought you were in New York!"

"I was," she nodded. "But um, I guess the city just wasn't for me."

"Why do I have a feeling that your reason for coming home involves a certain Portman boy?" He asked. "Or maybe even both?"

"Hey, that's not fair!" She said, playfully hitting him. He laughed. "But you're right, _Jared _is the reason I came home."

He smiled. "Ah, so you two are back together?" He asked and she nodded, happily. "Well, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," she smiled. "What about you? Are you in school?"

"I was," he nodded. "Notre Dame, actually," he said and she nodded, impressed. "Football scholarship but unfortunately, I broke my ankle at our first game," he said, sadly.

"Are you kidding me? That sucks!" She said and he nodded. "Is it better now?"

"It's getting there," he nodded. "I should be able to play by the summer but for now I'm just staying here running my dad's diner."

"Ah, Mickey's," she smiled. "I haven't been there in forever! I'll have to stop by sometime soon."

He smiled. "So, um, how's Gabby and the baby?" He asked and she looked up at him.

"She's great, actually," she nodded. "Tyler actually just took them all to Europe about a week ago, Cam's first vacation," she explained. "That kid is going to be spoiled rotten!"

He laughed. "Well, it seems that she's happy."

"She is," Sophia nodded. "Do you still, um, think about her sometimes?"

"Oh, I'm not drunk enough to answer that question," he said and she laughed. "Besides, I've got a good thing with Gia so I wouldn't want to mess it up by contemplating if I still have feelings for my very complicated ex, you know?"

"I think I know that feeling better than anybody," she said and he laughed. "Hey, do you mind if we just sit here and talk for a while? Andria ditched me for beer and I don't really know anybody else around here."

"Sounds like a plan," he nodded and she smiled.

* * *

"Okay, I think you've had a little too much!" Nora laughed, taking Melanie's drink out of her hand. The young mother didn't usually condone teenage drinking but she knew Melanie was going through a lot right now and all she needed was a little fun.

"Noooo, Nora! Please, I really like that! What's it called again? A screw…?"

"Screwdriver," Nora finished for her, laughing. "I'm gonna go get you some _water_, hopefully you can drink this off so I don't have to deal with you tomorrow when you have a hangover." She said and turned to Jesse. "Can you watch her for a second, babe?"

"Of course," he nodded, taking Mel in his arms and slowly setting her on the steps as Nora headed into the kitchen. "So, party girl, having a good time?"

"No," she shook her head. "Jeremy hasn't showed up and I like him, a lot! But he hates me because I pushed him away…"

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you," Jesse shook his head and then looked up, spotting Jeremy. "Speak of the devil…"

Melanie gasped loudly and stood up the moment she saw him. "He came! I have to go talk to him!"

"Uh, Mel, I don't think that's such a good idea…" Jesse trailed but it was too late, Melanie had already made her way towards Jeremy.

"Hey you!" She said, almost tripping over herself as she walked over to him. "I have been waiting for you all night! What took you so long?"

"You're drunk," Jeremy noted and she looked at him. "Why are you drinking, Mel?"

"Because I want to have fun!" She told him. "I'm tired of being _perfect _all the time," she rolled her eyes and then grabbed onto his collar. "Besides, I thought you liked me like this,"

"Come on Mel, knock it off," he said, taking her hands off him.

"I don't understand you!" She said. "I tell you I can't be with you and you tell me you love me then I tell you I want you and you blow me off! You are… very weird, you know that?"

"And you are very drunk; maybe you should get some water?" He said, looking around.

"Nora's already getting me some, isn't she the greatest?" She asked but he didn't respond. "Come on, we can dance!"

"No, Mel, please!" he said, pushing her away. "Just, go rest or something, okay? I can't do this." He said and walked off.

Melanie swallowed and closed her eyes. She turned around and walked back over to Jesse.

"I'm guessing that didn't go very well?" He asked and she shook her head. "Well, he's an idiot if he can't see what a great girl you are."

She looked up at him, on the verge of tears. "Do you really mean that?" He nodded and she smiled. "You're great too," she said and then pulled him into a kiss.

"Whoa, Melanie, what the hell?" He said, pushing her away. She looked at him numbly, not really knowing the severity of what she had just done because of her drunken state.

They both heard a loud crash coming from the other side of the room. They turned their heads and saw that Nora had just dropped the glace of water she had gotten for Melanie because she'd just seen what had happened.

"I can't believe you!" She shouted and then ran out of the house.

"Shit!" Jesse said, running after her.

Melanie sat there, on the steps, everyone at the party staring at her in disgust, including Jeremy.


	20. Consequence

**A/N:** Hey guys, here's the next chapter! I know, I know, you all hate Mel at the moment but I promise she will get better! Keep reviewing :)

* * *

Melanie woke up the next morning and froze when she realized where she was. She was still at the house of the party and started panicking when she saw a boy sleeping soundly next to her.

"Oh please, no!" she whispered, in a panic. She looked under the covers and sighed, relieved when she saw that all her clothes were still on. She would take that as confirmation that she did _not _sleep with this boy, whoever he was.

She quickly climbed out of the bed, making sure not to wake him and rushed downstairs. She stopped when she saw Jesse and then approached him.

"Hey," she said and he looked at her, angrily. "What the hell happened last night?'

"I think it's best that we don't talk," he shook his head and started walking but she grabbed his arm. He looked at her. "Melanie…"

"Why shouldn't we be talking?" She asked and he gave her a look. She froze. "No… no, I didn't! No, tell me that was all a dream!"

He shook his head. "You… kissed me and Nora saw," he explained and she closed her eyes. "Jeremy too."

"Oh God!" She shrieked, bringing her hands to her face. "I'm such a screw up! I can't believe I did that!" She said and he shook his head. "I'm so sorry Jesse, I really don't know what I was doing, I…"

"Nora's pretty pissed at me but I think most of her anger is geared towards you right now," he told her and she nodded.

"As if I haven't done enough bad things these past few months…" She trailed and sighed loudly. "I can't believe this!"

"Maybe you should talk to him?" He suggested and she looked at him. "Jeremy, I mean."

"Yeah, after I told him I couldn't be with anyone but then kissed my best friend's boyfriend right in front of him? I don't think he'll want to even look at me…"

"You'll never know until you try," he shrugged and walked away.

She groaned loudly and decided she would talk to Jeremy and then apologize immensely to Nora.

* * *

Andy ran down the stairs of his house, a duffel bag full of clothes in hand. He and Alex's flight for Boston left that afternoon to meet her adoptive family. She was nervous and so was he, but he was also excited. He wanted to see where she grew up and he really wanted her family to like him. She told him she'd meet him outside in a few minutes but he was running late as usual.

He stopped running around, looking for things to pack when he heard the front door open.

"Alex, I'm sorry I'm running late-" He stopped himself when he saw Sophia standing in the entrance.

"Running away?" She teased and he looked at her. "Jared said he sent me a post card…" She trailed and he nodded. "So, you and Alex are taking a trip?" She asked, pointing to the duffle bag.

"Uh, yeah," he nodded. "We're going to Boston to meet her parents."

"Wow, big step," she nodded and he looked at her. "You two must be getting pretty serious, huh?" She asked with a smile but he couldn't figure out if she was being genuine.

"We are," he nodded. "I really like her," he confessed and she looked away. "Why are you being like this, Sophia?"

She looked at him, confused. "Like that?"

"Awkward… I mean, I thought we settled all this?" He asked and she sighed.

"I'm not being awkward," she said, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. "It's just hard for me to see you with someone else, it always will be."

"Right," he nodded and they stood there in an awkward silence for a few seconds. "Well, I guess I better let you get that post card then…"

"Yeah," she sighed, rolling her eyes and walked passed him into the kitchen.

Andy sighed and walked outside, happy to be rid of the drama.

* * *

Later that day, Melanie walked to the dorms and went to Jeremy's. She knocked on the door and he opened it, sighing when he saw her.

"If you just let me explain-" she said but he angrily, and expectedly, slammed the door in her face. She sighed sadly and headed to Nora's house, expecting the same thing.

She stood in front of the door after knocking on it and waited for Nora to greet her. She finally opened the door and a mix of surprise, anger and hurt appeared on her face.

"Nora, I'm so sorry-" She was interrupted by Nora's hand slapping hard across her face. She gasped a little, completely not expecting that. "I guess I deserve that but-"

"How dare you show you show your face her?" She demanded, angrily.

"Look, Nora, I just wanted to apologize!" Melanie told her.

"Apologize? I don't care how screwed up your life is right now, Mel, what you did last night was unforgiveable!" She told her and Melanie looked at her sadly. "You're dead to me! I don't ever want to speak to you again." She simply said and slammed the door in her face.

Melanie closed her eyes and let a few tears roll down her cheek before she stopped herself, making the decision that she was going to make everything go back to how it was before.

* * *

That night, after a two-hour flight from Minneapolis to Boston, Alex and Andy made their way to her parents' house and were now quietly eating supper.

"So, Andrew," her mother, Beth spoke. "Do you go to Eden Hall as well?"

"Yes," he nodded. "My parents went there when they were younger so they decided to send me."

"Oh, that's wonderful," she nodded. "So, your parents are from Minnesota too, then?"

"No," he shook his head. "They were there on a hockey scholarship," he told her and she didn't seem too impressed. "My dad's from Chicago and my mother… she was from Maine."

"Was?" Alex's father, Bill asked.

"Um, yeah, she passed away a little over a year ago," Andy nodded. He hadn't talked about his mother's death in the longest time, bringing it up now was hard.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss, dear," Beth said and Andy smiled politely at her. "She must have been a great woman to raise such a nice boy like yourself."

"Thank you," Andy nodded, smiling. He looked over at Alex and grabbed her hand under the table. She squeezed it tightly, knowing that this was a difficult subject for him.

* * *

Later that night, Ryan was working his usual Saturday night shift at Mickey's. The place was usually packed but it seemed a little deserted that night. He figured there was another teen party happening somewhere and it was too late for any of the older customers to be around.

He was getting ready to close up when he heard the bell of the door ring, meaning someone was walking into. He looked up and smiled when he saw Sophia.

"Hey," she smiled, walking over to the counter.

"Sophia, hi," he nodded, placing the rag he had been using the clean the counter over his shoulder. "I was just about to close up but, what can I get you?"

"A job?" She asked and he looked at her. "I spent _all _my money in Rome and my parents want me to 'be responsible' so they suggested I get a job and this was the first place I thought of…"

"Okay," Ryan laughed. "Do you have any experience?" He asked.

"Um, no?" She said, innocently and he sighed. "But I'm a quick learner, I promise!"

He looked at her and she pleadingly pouted. "We'll test you out, can you start tomorrow?"

"Yeah!" She said, excitedly and he nodded. "Thank-you so much, you won't regret it, I promise, okay?"

"Yeah, we'll see about that tomorrow, Mendoza," he joked and she giggled as she walked out of the diner.

* * *

"So," Alex said, taking Andy's hand, leading him out onto the deck in the backyard. "They like you," she smiled and he looked at her.

"Oh, I don't know," he shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I think they were just being polite."

"Andy, they're rich, socialites from Boston," she told him and he looked at her. "They don't know how to be polite," she said and he laughed. "They like you trust me."

He smiled and pulled her close as they looked onto the huge terrace. "And what about you?" He asked and she looked up at him. "Do you like me?"

She smiled. "Very much so," she nodded and they kissed.


	21. Saying Goodbye

**A/N:** Here's the next one, guys! Sorry it's taking me forever to update in between chapters, I've been super busy with school. I have break in about 3 weeks so I'll try to update as much as I can until then! Hope you all like this one, let me know!

* * *

Jade and Jen were hanging out in Jen's room, discussing their Spring Break plans.

"So, I was thinking we should all go to Florida," Jen started. "My grandma has a house up there and it would be perfect for all of us! I talked to our little rock star Molly and she said she'd be totally down to come with!"

Jade looked at her best friend and raised an eyebrow. "Did you forget the fact that your brother's in jail until next September and oh yeah, I have cancer?"

Jen sighed. "No, I didn't _forget_! I just simply chose to ignore the bad stuff," she said and Jade shook her head. "Look, we've all been going through so much crap lately, I just thought a trip would make it better…"

Jade smiled. "That's really sweet of you but I can't just pick up and leave, I'll be starting chemo soon," she explained and Jen nodded understandingly. "And even if I was able, there's no way I would leave Casey!"

"I guess you're right," Jen nodded and sighed. "Well, that sucks it would've been totally fun if you came!" She pouted and Jade smiled at her. "I guess it'll just be me, Aidan, Molly and which ever actor she's dating this week!"

"Yeah, I don't think so," Jade shook her head and Jen looked at her. "Let's just say you'll probably be spending your Spring Break in California."

"Because of Molly?" Jen questioned, confused.

"Nope," she shook her head, looking away.

"Jade, what's going on?" She asked and Jade looked away. "Does this have something to do with Aidan?"

"No…" Jade trailed and her best friend gave her a look.

"Knock knock!"

They both looked up and Aidan stood in the doorway.

"Ah, perfect timing," Jade smiled, standing up and walking over to Aidan. "I may have dropped a few not so subtle hints about California," she whispered and he looked at her. She shrugged. "She's my best friend, it's girl code!"

"Thanks," he said, sarcastically. She shrugged, smiling and walked away.

"What was that about?" Jen asked, getting up from her bed and Aidan sighed. "What the hell is going on, Aidan?"

"Look Jen, I didn't want to have to tell you like this," he said and she looked at him, worriedly. "I… got drafted to play for California this spring."

"Oh," she said and then looked at him. "Oh!" She finally realized what that meant. "So… you're leaving?"

"Yeah," he shrugged and she looked at him. "I mean, well, not if you don't want me to!" He said and she sighed. "It's just that… this is big, you know?" He said and she looked up at him. "It's not like I'm playing for the pros or anything but, it's pretty close…"

"And what kind of girlfriend would I be if I stopped you from going after your dream?" She asked, rhetorically and he looked at her. "You should go," she nodded.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "I mean, if you still need me…"

She smiled and walked closer to him. "I'm always going to need you," she said, bringing her hand to his cheek. "But asking you to stay after seeing the look on your face when you were telling me about it would be way too selfish," she told him and he half-smiled. "You're gonna be great."

He smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'll just be a phone call away, okay?" He whispered, kissing her hair. "And if not, you always have Jade and Casey."

"Yeah, Casey who doesn't even want to talk to me," she shook her head, pulling away.

"You don't know that," he shook his head and she looked at him. "It's not like he has the power to see you whenever he wants… maybe you should go visit him?"

"Maybe," she nodded. "Right now I just wanna be with you, okay?" She said, looking at him sadly.

"Yeah," he nodded, kissing her. She looked up at him and they fall back onto the bed, making love.

* * *

Nora gently closed the door of Emma's room and sighed when she was finally alone. Emma had been crying all morning and it took her forever to finally fall asleep. Nora was happy to get time to herself but she realized that time would be spent thinking of the events that happened that past weekend.

There was a knock on her door and she frowned, getting up to answer it. She sighed when she saw Jesse. She tried to slam the door but he stopped her. She gave him a look.

"You know I would never cheat on you Nora, please don't be mad at me," he said and she crossed her arms over her chest, not saying anything. "She was sad and she was vulnerable, I was just trying to make sure she was okay!"

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what you were doing," she rolled her eyes, going to close the door again but he stopped her once more. She sighed. "What do you want, Jesse?"

"I want you to stop being mad at me," he said, taking her hand. "We love each other and we trust each other… what happened with Mel it was messed up but you know I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you."

She sighed and tightened her grasp on his hand. "Yeah, I know," she sighed, looking down. "I just can't get the image of you two out of my head."

He nodded. "I wish there was a way I could erase what happened but I can't," he said and she finally looked at him. "I'm really sorry it happened though and I will do anything in the world to make you forgive me."

She looked at him. "You're forgiven," she said and pulled him into a hug. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah, I did," he nodded, pulling away and looking at her. "I hurt you, whether it was intentional or not and that's not okay with me," he said and she kissed him.

"Don't blame yourself, okay?" She said and he nodded. "It's not your fault Melanie is so fucked up."

"Hey, I know what she did was horrible but she's going through a lot right now…" He trailed and she looked at him.

"Are you defending her?" She asked, bewildered.

"No," he shook his head. "But try not to be so hard on her; she doesn't need that right now."

"I don't care what she needs!" She shouted and then sighed, stopping herself. "I'm not going to fight about this with you," she said and he nodded. "I'm exhausted so I'm just gonna go take a nap or something-"

"Let me come with you," he said and she looked at him. "Please Nora,"

"Okay," she nodded, letting him in. The two went up to her bedroom and simply slept together.

* * *

A little later that morning, Sophia was standing with Ryan at the counter of Mickey's. It was starting to get pretty packed, the usual morning rush, and Sophia was getting a little nervous.

"Hey, don't be nervous," he said and she looked at him.

"I'm not," she shook her head and he gave her a look. "How do you know I'm nervous?"

"That furrowed brow thing you do," he said and she looked at him. "Gabby used to do the same thing when she was nervous or worried about something."

"Oh," she nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed. He laughed. "Great, now you're laughing at me! Worst boss ever!"

He smiled. "Hey, I'm only trying to prepare you for what's to come," he said. "Some of these customers aren't going to be as nice as I am."

"Okay, maybe this job isn't for me," she shook her head as she started to remove her uniform.

"Hey, hey," he stopped her. "If I learned anything from being with Gabby, it's that Mendoza women don't just give up," he said and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Give it a try today and then if you really don't like it, you can quit."

"Fine!" She sighed and he laughed and she went to serve her first customer. She did surprisingly well the rest of the day and Ryan was impressed.

"See, I told you you'd be able to do it," he said and she smiled at him.

"Thanks for not giving up on me," she smiled back. They heard the bell ring and she sighed, not wanting to have to give up her break.

"Ah, more customers," he smiled and she turned around. They both stopped when they saw Alex and Andy walk in. "There's other staff," he whispered. "You don't have to…"

"No, it's okay," she shook her head. "I can't be treated like a fragile piece of glass that could crack at any moment just because my ex-boyfriend is in the same room as I am," she told him and he nodded. She smiled and turned around, walking towards the couple. "Hey, can I take your order?"

"Sophia?" Andy said, surprised to see her. "You work here?"

"Um, yeah," she nodded, watching as Alex took hold of his hand. "I spent all my money in Rome so my parents wanted me to get a job and… how was the trip?"

Andy looked at Alex then back at Sophia. "It was great," he nodded. "Boston's really nice."

"That's great," she smiled. "Did you have a good flight back?"

"Yeah, it got in this morning," he said and she nodded, awkwardly.

"So, anyways, can I get you anything?" She asked, wanting this to be over.

"Actually we're gonna need another couple of minutes," Alex said, finally speaking up.

"Oh, right, that's fine," Sophia swallowed. She turned around and closed her eyes, heading directly for the kitchen. Ryan followed her. "I looked like a complete idiot!"

"Don't say that," he said and she looked at him.

"It's true! I mean, I'm _over _him! I'm with Jared and we love each other, so why do I get like this whenever they're together?"

Ryan smiled. "It's normal," he told her. "I mean, you don't think I feel the same way when Gabby and Tyler are in the same room as me?" He asked and she looked at him. "It doesn't mean I still have feelings for her or still want to be with her because that ship has definitely sailed and I'm with Gia but… we shared something that was special, you know?" he said and she nodded, understandingly. "We were in love and that feeling doesn't just go away overnight, it takes a long time and it's always going to be hard to see the person you once shared that with, sharing it with someone else,"

"Wow, that's um, exactly how I feel," she said and he nodded.

"We're not so different, Sophia Mendoza," he said and she smiled. "So, you'll be okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded, getting up. "Thank-you, Ryan," she said and he looked at her. "It's really nice to talk to someone who understands."

He smiled. "What are bosses for?" He asked and she laughed. "Come on; get back to work before I really fire you."

She shot him a look and they both laughed before walking back out.


	22. The Good Kind

**A/N:** See, I told you guys I'd be updating more often! Hope you guys like this chapter and the little cliffy at the end ;) Keep reviewing!

* * *

About a week later, it was finally Spring Break and Jen's hopes of going to Florida with her closest friends had definitely not happened. She was spending her break in Minnesota with Jade, while Aidan was already in California. She already missed him more than she ever thought she could but she knew a girls day with Jade would lift her mood a little.

When she walked into Jade's room, she panicked when she saw how… _sick _her best friend looked. She was pale, which was extremely unusual for the normally tanned girl, and skinner than usual. She also looked overly tired with huge bags under her eyes.

"Oh my God! Jade are you okay?" She asked, running to her side.

Jade looked at her and smiled. "I'm fine," she nodded. "This is… surprisingly kinda normal for someone who's sick like me," she said and Jen looked at her, worriedly. "It's gonna be like this for a while okay, so don't worry, I'm fine."

"Are you feeling any better at least?" Jen asked, taking her hand.

"Besides the occasional pain and the fact that I feel really weak," Jade said. "Yeah I'm starting to feel a little better."

"Well, that's good then, right?" She asked and Jade nodded.

"I have a favor to ask you," Jade said and Jen looked at her. "I need you to visit Casey, I'm just… I'm not up for it today," she shook her head. "Please? I really don't want him to be alone…"

"Oh, I don't know," Jen looked at her best friend who looked at her pleadingly. "OK, yeah, sure I'll go." She nodded and Jade smiled.

"Thank-you," she whispered and Jen smiled at her. "So, what movies did you bring?"

* * *

Andy and Alex were sitting in her dorm, hanging out. Andy was concerned though, as Alex was being really distant.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked and she looked up at him. "I mean, you've been really… far away ever since we got back from Boston," he said and she sighed. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," she quickly said, shaking her head. "It's just that… the other day at Mickey's, how did Sophia know about us going to Boston?"

"She came by the house before we left to pick up a postcard from Jared and asked where I was going so I told her," he shrugged and she nodded. "Is that a problem?"

"No," she said, giving him a look. "But it doesn't take a genius to know that she still has feelings for you."

"What? No, me and Sophia… that's over now, we settled things back in December, remember?" He asked and she swallowed.

"So, why does she totally freak out every time we're all in the same room together?" She asked and Andy looked at her. "You know I'm not the type to get jealous, Andy but if I take into consideration your history with her…"

"Hey," he said, taking her hand. "There's nothing going on between me and Sophia, okay?" He said and she looked into his eyes. "It's you and me here, there's no one else I want to be with."

"You're sure?"

He smiled. "I'm sure," he nodded, kissing her.

* * *

Andria and Sophia were walking through the mall when they saw Nick with Abby. Andria stiffened and glared at them. Her cousin looked at her.

"It's okay to be jealous, you know?" Sophia said and Andria turned to her. "I mean, you have every right to be."

"I'm not jealous," Andria shook her head. "I just… hate that ass-kissing slut!"

"Right, you're totally not jealous," Sophia rolled her eyes and Andria sighed, as she continued looking on at Nick and Abby.

Sophia turned the corner and bumped into someone. She smiled happily when she realized it was Ryan.

"Hey, Ryan!" She said and he smiled at her.

"Sophia," he nodded. "What are you doing here alone?"

"Oh, I'm not alone," she shook her head, pointing to where Andria was still glaring at her ex-boyfriend. Ryan nodded, understandingly. "Yeah, she claims she's not over him but I think everybody knows that's a lie," she informed him and he laughed. "What about you?"

"I'm meeting Gia," he explained. "She's finally back from med school and she just _had _to get to the mall," he rolled his eyes and she laughed. "So, I'm meeting her here and then taking her out for dinner."

"Aw, who knew you could be so romantic?" She teased and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I have the power to fire you, you do know that right?" He said, teasing her back.

"Yes but what would you do without me? I'm the best thing that happened to Mickey's!" She said and he laughed. "Well, anyways I better go before Andria approaches them and starts World War III."

He laughed. "I'll see you at work tomorrow?"

"Sure," she nodded, watching him go.

Andria finally caught up with her, a look of confusion on her face. "Since when did you and Ryan Conway become so buddy buddy?"

Sophia looked at her. "Since I've been working at Mickey's," she said, knowingly and her cousin raised an eyebrow.

"Ew, you _work_?" Andria scrunched up her nose.

Sophia laughed. "Yes Andria, see not all of us have a pro hockey player for a dad and a famous soap actress for a mom, okay?" She said and Andria rolled her eyes.

"Oh, whatever!" She said. "Just be careful…" she trailed and Sophia raised an eyebrow. "You're walking on thin ice if you go down that road."

"Road? What road?"

"The Ryan Conway road!" She said and Sophia's eyebrows rose. "Gabby would kill you and let's not forget about your boyfriends Jared and Andy!"

"First of all, Ryan's my _boss _and we're just friends! I would _never, _not in a million years 'go down that road'," she said and Andria shrugged. "And second of all, if you refer to Andy as my boyfriend one more time, I'll tell everyone about that time you hooked up with Zach Reed in the janitor's closet at school two years ago," she said and Andria gasped.

"You would never!" Andria said, still surprised that her usually goody-two shoes cousin was manipulating her.

"Maybe I would…"

"God, you're becoming more and more like me everyday!" She said and Sophia shrugged. "I kinda like it!"

"Of course you do," Sophia rolled her eyes, laughing as they started walking down the mall.

* * *

Later that day, Jen finally found the courage to go visit Casey. They had let her in and she felt extremely scared being surrounded by… criminals. She immediately felt safer though, when she saw Casey's face through the glass.

She sat down and they both picked up the telephone, enabling them to talk to each other.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, seemingly happy to see her.

"I just, I figured it was about time, you know?" She said and he nodded. She took a deep breath. "Look Casey, I'm really sorry for not telling you about-"

"Hey," he stopped her and she looked at him. "It's okay, I understand," he nodded and she raised an eyebrow.

"You do?"

He nodded. "I wish you would've told me, I mean, you were going through so much by yourself," he said and she nodded. "But I understand why you didn't, I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I am okay," she shrugged and he gave her a look. "Well, okay under the circumstances… I mean, I just feel like I don't have a right to complain with everything going on."

"Jesus, Jen, of course you do!" He said and she looked at him. "He… he did what he did and that sick bastard's going to pay, I know that, okay?" He said and she nodded. "But don't feel like just because I'm in here that you can't feel bad about it, okay? Because you have every right to,"

"I know that," she nodded. "It's not just because you're in here, I mean yeah, I still feel like it's my fault but I mean, when I talk about how I'm feeling about everything with Jade, it's just… it seems so little compared to what she's going through, you know?" She said and he swallowed. "I mean, she could… die and yeah what happened to me was horrible but it's in the past, what Jade's going through is happening right now and I just… I don't want her to feel like she's alone, you know?"

"And you think it's your fault that she feels alone because you think I'm in her because of you?" He offered and she nodded. "Don't feel that way, Jen, I'm sure Jade appreciates everything you do for her and she's not gonna… you know, so don't even say that."

She nodded. "I know, I'm sorry for saying that," she said and he nodded. "Aidan's gone."

"I know, he stopped by before he left," he said and she nodded. "Hey, you know that if you ever need anything, I'm always here, okay?" he promised and she looked at her brother. "Our time may be limited but… I'm here."

She smiled at him. "I know."

* * *

Jade was in the kitchen, fixing herself a cup of tea much to her parents' dismay. She refused to let any one of her family members wait on her just because she was weak. She didn't want to feel like a burden to her and the only person she would even let take care of her wasn't accessible for the moment.

The doorbell rang and she walked over to answer it. She squealed when she saw her older brother, Ethan.

"E!" She said, excitedly as she jumped into his arms. "I thought you were only coming back next week?"

"I was," he nodded. "But the thought of staying away from Emma another week was killing me so, here I am," he shrugged and she nodded. "And I wanted to see you, of course." He said, messing up her hair.

She smiled. Though they hadn't always particularly been close, Jade and Ethan formed a bond when they found out she had cancer. It was an unspoken bond, one that neither of them would ever admit to out loud because they both had huge prides but Jade was happy that she and her brother were closer, especially now.

"I, um, whoa," Jade said, feeling extremely weak and unbalanced.

"Jade, are you okay?" He asked but before she could answer, she collapsed into his arms.


	23. Just Try

**A/N:** Yes, another chapter! I hope you all like it, let me know what you think!

* * *

Jade woke up, feeling weak and light-headed. She looked around and realized she was in a hospital, her parents in the room and Ethan by her side.

"Oh sweetie, thank God you're awake!" Connie said, rushing to her side.

"What happened?" She asked, confused. The last thing she remembered was seeing Ethan at the door.

"I'm gonna go get a doctor," Guy said, hurrying out of the room.

"What happened?" Jade asked again, looking at her mother.

She sighed softly. "The cancer spread, sweetie," she said and Jade's eyes widened. "That's why you've been feeling so weak lately…" she trailed, shaking her head. "They're getting ready to prep you for surgery!"

"I want Casey here," she said, without a thought.

"Jade," Ethan said, shaking his head. "You know that's not-"

"Don't say it's not possible!" She shouted. "I want him here, get him here okay?" She said and her mother and brother looked at her. She began to tear up. "Please?"

"We'll do everything we can," Connie promised, holding her hand. Jade nodded and the doctor came in to prepare her for her surgery.

* * *

"So," Andy said, as he and Alex sat in her dorm. It was basically all they did now, sit in her room and just be with each other. They just kissed and fooled around most of the time and occasionally had a conversation but it was rarely meaningful. It was as if everything had changed since they came back from Boston. "Do you ever think about getting to know them?"

"My birth parents?" She asked and he nodded. "Why would I want to get to know someone who gave me up?" She asked and he shrugged. "I'm sure they both have a nice, perfect little family now."

"You don't know that," he shook his head. She looked over at him across the bed. "Come on, don't you want to know them a little?" He asked. "Especially since you're not close with your adoptive family, maybe you could be close with them?"

"Why are you pushing this?" She asked. "This is hard for me, don't you see that?"

"Of course I do, Alex," he said, looking at her seriously. "But I just thought you might be happier if you knew them…"

"They didn't want me, Andy, they had me for a year and they didn't want me," she explained to him. "I can't get to know someone who just abandoned me like that."

"Okay, I'm sorry I brought it up," he shrugged and she sighed.

"Maybe you should just go," she said and he looked at her. "I have homework to do."

"It's Spring Break," he pointed out.

"I just want some time alone, okay?" She said and he nodded. "I'll call you later or something."

"Yeah, okay," he nodded and gently kissed her cheek. "Later."

He got up and left. She fell back onto the bed and sighed, wondering how things had gotten so awkward between them.

* * *

Nora and Andria were catching up at her house while Emma took a nap.

"So, she opened the door, they hugged and she just collapsed," Nora explained. "That's why Ethan couldn't come pick up Emma… they're at the hospital now, she's going into surgery."

"Wow, I can't believe it," Andria shook her head. "I mean, I never particularly liked Jade but that's… horrible, I hope she gets better."

"Me too," Nora nodded. "For Ethan's sake,"

Andria nodded and then decided to lift the mood. "So, there's a party this weekend," she said and Nora looked at her. "Would you wanna come with? Sophia's been waiting by the phone for the second Jared calls to tell her he's back from Rome so she won't come out and I think Momma Nora needs some fun!"

"First of all, don't call me that," she said and Andria laughed. "And second of all, no thanks!" She said. "I think I've had enough party drama in my life lately."

"Oh, right, I completely forgot about that," she shook her head. "How are you holding up?"

"Not so great," Nora sighed. "I mean, Jesse and I are good but I just, I can't forget what I saw, you know?"

"Yeah, of course," Andria nodded. "I just can't believe Mel would do that. I mean, granted I haven't talked to the girl in months but she just seems… different now."

"Yeah, well Mel's been through a lot these past few months, not that that's an excuse for what she did," Nora quickly explained. "But it doesn't mean I shouldn't cut her some slack, right?"

"I don't know, I mean… do you think she would do it again?" Andria asked. "In her right state of mind, of course,"

"Honestly? No," she shook her head. "I mean, I guess in a twisted way I understood why she hooked up with Ethan, she was lonely and vulnerable... her boyfriend was still in love with her sister, but kissing Jesse?" Nora said. "I just don't see her doing that ever again, sober or not."

Andria nodded. "Maybe you can help her then?" She suggested and Nora looked at her. "Whatever's she's going through, it's clearly messing her up and I'm sure she needs you right now."

"Yeah, maybe," Nora shrugged.

"You'll think about it," Andria nodded, standing up. "I guess I'll be flying solo at this one!"

Nora smiled. "Maybe you'll run into a certain ex-boyfriend of yours?"

"Kyle?" She asked, a smile on her face. "I hope so! I heard he's looking even hotter than he was when I dated him!" She said, excitedly and Nora gave her a look. "Ugh, how many times do I have to tell you people? I'm _over _Nick Duncan!"

"Mhm," Nora nodded, not believing her.

"Oh, whatever!" Andria said and walked out.

Nora giggled and then groaned when she heard Emma crying.

* * *

Sophia sat in her room, waiting by the phone. Jared was due home that night and she was extremely excited to see him. It may have only been a month since she last saw him but it felt like so much longer to Sophia.

The phone rang and she sighed, happily when she saw Jared's number.

"Hey!" She said, excitedly. "Tell me you're boarding the plane?"

"I have some bad news," he said and she swallowed. There was a pause. "I'm not gonna be able to make it home, Soph."

"What?" She asked, disappointed.

"Massimo and I just got invited on this amazing trip to Paris and I just… I can't miss out on it," he said and she sighed. "I'll be getting _paid _to work at restaurant there and it's just such an amazing opportunity-"

"Go," she said, sadly.

"Really?" He asked. "Are you sure? Because you know, I can come home if you _really _want me to…"

"Like you said, it's an amazing opportunity that you can't miss out on," she sighed again.

"Ah, I knew there was a reason why you're the best girlfriend in the world," he said and she half-smiled. "I'll call you the second we land, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded. "I really miss you, Jared."

"I do too, sweetheart and again, I'm so sorry I can't make it but, listen, I have to go now but, I'll call you," he said and she sighed. "Love you."

"Love you too," she said, sadly and he quickly hung up. She sighed loudly and texted Andria, letting her know she'd be able to make it to the party after all.

* * *

Later that night, Jen did whatever she could to let the guards allow her to visit Casey. She didn't care that he probably wouldn't be able to get out to see Jade, she knew that he needed to know what was going on.

"Hey," he said, as they came face-to-face. "What's going on, is everything okay?"

She shook her head slowly and picked up the phone. "It's Jade," she whispered and he looked at her, worriedly. "She um, she collapsed and now she's in surgery."

He stared at her. "W-what? Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know, Case," she shook her head and tried to hold back her tears. "They said the cancer spread but they're doing everything they can-"

"Get me out of here," he said and she looked at him.

"I don't know that we can, Casey!" She told him. "Mom and Dad are trying everything they can to get you a temporary release but you're not family, you and Jade aren't married, it's difficult!"

"Get me out of here!" He shouted, slamming his fist on the table.

"Hey, calm down!" One of the security guards said, coming up to him.

"It's okay," Jen told them. "He'll be okay."

"Jen, I want to get out of here," he said and she looked at him. "Please, take me to her!"

"We're trying Casey, I promise we're really trying," she told him, truthfully. He nodded sadly and they just sat there in silence until their time was up.


	24. Sparkling

**A/N:** Yeah that's right, another update! You guys were so quick on the reviews for the last one that you inspired me to continue writing! A lot of big things happen in this chapter and although Casey and Jade aren't featured in it, it's pretty important! The next chapter is probably my _favorite _chapter I have ever written for this series so I'm really excited for you guys to read it! I'm going out of town tonight until Sunday morning so I'll try my best to have it up before then. Anyways, keep reviewing, they make me smile!

* * *

It was finally Saturday and the first party of Spring Break had begun. Sophia sighed as she watched Andria make out with her ex-boyfriend, Kyle Rogers, knowing that she was only doing it to kill the pain of breaking up with Nick.

She scanned the room, hoping to see a familiar face and smiled when she saw Andy. She walked over to him.

"Hey," she said and he looked at her. "Look, I know things have been awkward lately but I mean, I do recall a time where we were friends, really good friends and I'd love it if we could go back to that,"

He smiled. "I'd like that," he nodded.

"Good," she smiled back. "So, where's Alex?"

"Oh, um," he lowered his eyes, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she shook her head.

He looked at her. "No, it's okay, we're friends, right?" He asked and she nodded. "We, um, well we got into a fight."

"Ah," she nodded. "Well, whatever happened, she's probably right."

"Excuse me?" He asked, looking at her. She laughed.

"Well, you do tend to overreact and be a little dramatic at times, Andrew Portman," she teased and he laughed.

"I resent that," he shook his head. "It's just, I don't know, she's been acting weird lately," he shrugged. "I think it has something to do with you."

"Me?" She asked and he nodded. "Oh, well she has nothing to worry about…"

"I know," he nodded. "And I've told her that but I guess with our track record she's a little less than willing to believe me," he said and she smiled.

"Well, you should probably go see her and apologize for whatever you did," she told him. "It's your best bet!"

"Yeah, I should probably go do that," he nodded and then looked at her, smiling. "I'm glad we're friends."

"Me too," she smiled and watched him walk off. Her phone started ringing and she took it out of her pocket, it was Ryan. "Hey, Ryan, what's up?"

"You need to get to the diner now!" He quickly said. "It's an emergency, please,"

"Okay, yeah, I'll be right there!" She said, hanging up and heading for her car.

* * *

A couple of beers later, Andria spotted Nick arriving at the party with Abby and sighed. She decided to go up and talk to him the second Abby was out of sight.

"So, is she your new girlfriend?" She asked and Nick turned around.

He sighed. "Andria," he said and she looked at him. "No, she isn't," he shoo his head. "We're just friends."

"Oh, okay," she nodded and they stood there for a couple minutes. "Listen, Nick, I just don't think there should be anything between us, okay?" She said and he stared at her. "I clearly can't give you what you want and I just, I need to be single."

"You're sure this is what you want?" He asked and she nodded. "You're drunk, Andria,"

"Drunken words are sober thoughts," she said and he swallowed.

"I'll see you around then," he nodded and walked off. She sighed and turned around, bumping into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" She shouted and then looked up at the boy. He was hot, no doubt, but it wasn't like he was different than any other guy she'd met before.

"Uh, I think you're the one who bumped into _me_," he said and she narrowed her eyes at him. This guy was not about to pick a fight with her.

"I don't have time for this," she said, walking off but he grabbed her arm.

"Wait," he said and she looked at him. "I'm Vince," he smiled and she nodded.

"Good for you, Vince," she said, rolling her eyes and he laughed. "What's funny?"

"You," he said and she glared at him. "I don't mean that in a bad way but it's just, you put up a good front."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, I've been watching you make-out with that football jock all night, which was meaningless but then there's that guy over there," he said, pointing to Nick. She swallowed. "You're clearly in love with him and are trying desperately not to show it."

"I don't believe in love, not that it's any of your business!" She told him. "And watching me all night, huh? So, what you're a stalker or something?"

He laughed. "Maybe I'm just interested in you, ever think of that?"

"Well, I'm not interested in you," she said, flashing a smile. She was happy when he finally let her walk away. She hated guys like that, pompous, conceited assholes. Although, no guy she had met before had ever been able to get under her skin like he had just done.

* * *

Sophia had finally made it to Mickey's in a hurry and walked in.

"What's the big emergency?" She asked, confused when she saw Ryan leaned back against the counter, a grin on his face.

"Congratulations!" He said and she raised an eyebrow. "You've been promoted to assistant manager!"

"What?" She asked, surprised. "But it's only like my third week working here?"

"I know," he nodded. "But Sharon quit and we're short on staff so I'm screwed and you're the only person I trust enough to give the so," he breathed. "Will you do it?"

"Um, yeah, of course!" She said, laughing and he did the same.

"So, shall we celebrate?" He asked and she nodded. "I think I still have some left over champagne from the Christmas party!" He said, going into the back kitchen.

"Oh, how fancy," she giggled, sitting on one of the stools.

* * *

Later that night, Andy went to Alex's dorm.

"What do you want?" She asked, when she greeted him at the door.

"Listen, I know I should'nt have pushed you with the whole adoption thing, okay?" He said and she looked at him. "I understand it's hard for you, I get that now," he said and she swallowed. "It's not about the adoption thing, is it?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Then what is it?" He asked and she let him in, leading him towards the bed.

"I don't get like this, okay?" She told him. "I mean, I haven't been in a lot of serious relationships before but even so, I'm never the jealous girlfriend," she said and he looked at her. "But it's just, I really _really _like you and that thing you and Sophia do, it scares me."

"What do me and Sophia do?" He asked, confused.

"See, that's just it, you don't even see it but everyone else in the world does!" She said and he raised an eyebrow. "You guys are just… like magnets. No matter what happens, you'll always be pulled to each other and there's no person or force or anything that can stop it," she said and he sighed. "I understand you may not have feelings for each other anymore and I know how you feel about me but you two will always be in each other's lives and with your history… like I said, it just scares me."

He smiled and brought his hand to her chin, lifting it so she was looking directly in his eyes. "I love you," he said and her eyes widened. "I know we haven't been together for too long but… I feel it, I feel it when you look at me or when you hold my hand, I feel it when you're not there and when we kiss," he said and she began to tear up. "I love you, Alexandria Burke, and _no one _can change that,"

She smiled and kissed him gently. "I love you too, Andrew Portman," she smiled and they kissed again. More and more until they fell back onto the bed, making love for the first time.


	25. Jade and Casey

**A/N:** HUGE chapter! Like I said, definitely my favorite of this whole entire series. When I started writing this series, I didn't realize the potential Casey and Jade had as a couple and now that I've written them for almost two years, they're one of my favorite couples to write. So, I really hope you all love this chapter as much as I do, please keep reviewing!

(didn't end up going out of town today like I had planned, instead I'll be going tomorrow until Monday so don't expect a new update until then!)

* * *

It was around one a.m when Casey was told he was granted a temporary release so he could be there during Jade's surgery. He and Jen were sitting in the waiting room along with their parents. Connie, Guy and Ethan were in the surgery room, where only family was allowed.

Casey sat on one of the chairs, his elbows on his knees, and his face in his palms. He still couldn't believe this was happening but he believed that Jade would be okay. He had to. He couldn't give up on her.

He closed his eyes and started remembering the day he first met Jade…

_Fifteen-year-old, Casey Reed stood at his locker after school. He had just finished hockey practice and was collecting his books to get ready to go home. He turned around and saw that no one was in the halls and sighed. He started walking forward but stopped when he heard something behind him. _

_He turned around and saw her. She was cute, definitely cute. Unlike any other girl he had ever seen before. She had big, blond curls and from what he could tell from where he was standing, green eyes. He watched as she took a deep breath and walked over to him. She seemed nervous but Casey didn't understand why, it wasn't like they had ever spoken before._

"_I'm going to do something," she said and he looked at her curiously. "And you're not going to stop me, okay?"_

"_Um, I'm sorry, what?" He asked but he didn't get an explanation. Instead, the young girl standing in front of him stood up on the tips of her toes, cupped his face in her hands and planted a kiss on his lips. _

_Casey was surprised, not knowing why this girl he had never spoken to a day in his life was kissing him but he kissed her back for reasons that he would never know. Her body melted into his as he wrapped his arms around the small of her back and held her as close as possible. _

_She quickly pulled away and their eyes met. Her green eyes looking into his blue ones. She breathed heavily and smiled, a little embarrassed. _

"_I can't believe I just did that," she whispered and he laughed. _

"_I'm glad you did," he nodded and pulled away. He stuck out his hand at her. "Hi, I'm Casey Reed." _

_She laughed. "Jade Germaine," she nodded, shaking his hand and he had to wonder where he'd heard that name before but it didn't matter now. All he knew was that this girl had just kissed him and he wished it hadn't stopped. _

_

* * *

_Casey shook his head out of the memory and sighed.

"Casey," Jen said, shaking him. He looked at her and she pointed forward, as he saw one of the nurses walking towards them. They all stood up.

"The doctors have managed to get most of the bad cells out," she informed them. "They still have a long way to go but there's a good chance that Jade will make it."

"You hear that, Casey?" Jen asked him, sighing happily.

"It's not good enough," he shook his head and looked at his sister. "I _need _to see her."

"Nurse," Tammy said after hearing her son. "Is there any way you can please let him in there?"

The nurse looked at Casey and then back at Tammy, who was staring at her pleadingly. "I'm sorry, family only," she shook her head and they sighed. "It's the rules."

"Like hell it is," they turned around and saw Connie walking towards them. "Casey, come with me," she nodded.

"M'am, it's _family _only!" The nurse protested and Connie looked at her as Casey made his way to her side.

"He is family," she said, taking Casey's hand and bringing him to the room above the surgery.

* * *

_Casey and Jade had been getting to know each other for a couple of months now after the kiss. They didn't bring it up too often, unless Casey was teasing her about it but they both felt so completely at ease with each other that Jade was hardly even embarrassed about it anymore. She had taken her chance with the guy she'd been in love with for several years of her young life and it had worked out. _

"_Want some ice cream?" Casey asked and Jade looked at him. They were sitting in his backyard just hanging out. It was finally May and school was almost out, causing Jade to worry about the future of their relationship. So they had been enjoying each other's company, it didn't compare to the fact that Casey was one of the most popular guys in school and it was almost mandatory for him to be single during the summer months. "Hello, earth to Jade?" _

"_I'm sorry," she shook her head, snapping out of it. "I'd love some," she nodded and he started making it. "Casey?" She said and he looked at her. "Are you going to break up with me?"_

"_What?" He asked, with a laugh and she gave him a serious look. He raised an eyebrow. "Of course not, Jade, why would I wanna do that?"_

"_Because it's almost summer," she shrugged. "Might as well get it over with now so we're not too serious when the parties start," _

_He laughed. "Are you kidding me?" He asked and she shook her head. He smiled and walked over to her. "I'm definitely not breaking up with you," he said, cupping her face in his hands. "It's gonna sound cheesy but when you kissed me that day… it changed my life, Jade," he said and her eyebrows rose. "I don't wanna do that stuff anymore, hooking up and going to stupid parties," he shook his head. "I just want to be with you, no matter where I am, as long as you're by my side." _

_She smiled and he pulled her into a kiss. "Goodd a__ answer," she whispered and he laughe__s they kissed again. _

_

* * *

_About an hour later, Casey was sitting with Connie, Guy and Ethan, watching as the surgery went on.

"I can't believe I wasn't here when she…" Casey spoke and they all looked at him. "It should be me in there, fighting for my life, not her!"

"Oh, Casey," Connie said. "Don't be so hard on yourself, please,"

"It's just, I've done some pretty horrible things in my life and Jade, she stuck by me through everything and despite thinking she rules the world," he said and they all smiled. "She's the best person I know and she just… she doesn't deserve this! She doesn't deserve to die!" He exclaimed, holding back tears.

"Casey," Connie said, taking his hand.

"Don't give up on her, man," Ethan said and Casey looked at him. "Not when she needs you most."

"I'm not giving up on her," he shook his head. "I'm just…"

"Preparing for the worst," Guy finished for him. They all looked at him. He hadn't spoken a word since they had gotten there. "Casey, I want you to know something, okay?" He said and Casey nodded. "When you and my daughter first started dating, we all know I wasn't the biggest fan of it," he explained. "But I've been watching you with her, my baby girl, over the years and I've never seen you mistreat her, not once," he continued. "Sure, you've had your ups and downs but you never gave up on each other, so you can't do it now, okay?"

Casey nodded and Connie squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be such a wreck," he shook his head. "I'm just scared…"

"We know," she nodded. "We all are and I've been where you are before," she told him. "When Guy was going through this, I was terrified, I didn't know if he was going to make it and I started giving up hope but then I realized how much I loved him and that there was no way I was going to live without him," she continued. "So I didn't give up on him and he's… he's okay," she nodded, tears streaming down her face. "And Jade will be too."

Guy pulled his wife into a hug and she began crying in his chest.

Casey sighed and they heard a loud, long beep. They all turned around, looking through the glass to see the doctors rushing around. Casey began feeling light-headed and everything went blank.

* * *

"_Come on, Jade!" Casey, now a sixteen-year-old junior, said as he chased her outside his house in the rain. "You can't walk home!" _

_They had been dating for almost a year and Casey had finally brought up the love letters that Jade used to send him. He had pretended the whole time they were dating that he had no idea what they were and when he finally told her he did, he wished he hadn't. Jade was embarrassed, yes, but she was also hurt because he lied to her. _

"_Yes I can!" She shouted. "And I will so stop following me!" _

"_Jade, please!" He shouted back, finally catching up to her. He pulled her arm and spun her around. "Come on, it's not a big deal!" _

"_Yeah, it is!" She yelled. "You lied to me for the entire time we were dating about something that was really important to me!" She told him. "Do you know what that means?" She asked and he shook his head. "You were probably laughing at me this entire time, weren't you? You got the pathetic little freshman to fall for you and now you're just going to rip her heart out!" _

_He laughed. "Oh, Jade," he shook his head and she hit him hard on his chest. "Ow!" _

"_Don't you laugh at me, Casey Reed!" She shouted, pointing her finger at him. "You don't know how much those letters meant, okay?" _

"_Yeah, I think I do," he nodded and she looked at him. He took her hand and dragged her to his car. _

"_What are you doing? Let go of me!" She shouted, trying to wriggle free out of his grasp but it was impossible against Casey's strength. _

"_Just shut up and look at this," he said and she narrowed her eyes at him. He popped open the trunk and took out a box. _

"_What is this?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. _

"_They meant a lot to me too, Jade," he said and she stared at him in disbelief. He opened the box and she looked down, seeing all the letters she had ever written to him were in there. Her mouth opened a little as she stared in awe. "I knew who you were that day you kissed me I just, I didn't __**know **__you," he said and she swallowed. _

"_Why are you doing this?" She asked and he set the box down. _

"_Because I love you," he said and her eyes widened. "I've never felt like this before, I don't even know how this happened," he shook his head. "You may drive me absolutely, insanely crazy Jade Germaine, but I'm hopelessly, irrevocably in love with you and there's nothing you can do to stop it." _

_She let out a soft sigh after not being able to breath for a few seconds and stared at him. "I… I love you too, Casey," she said and he smiled. _

"_After a confession like that? You better!" He teased and she playfully hit him, pulling him towards her at the same time._

"_Kiss me," she whispered and he did just that. It was an amazing night for the both of them. They had lost their virginities to each other and it was the beginning of something they knew would never end, no matter what they did. _

_

* * *

_"Casey, are you awake?"

He opened his eyes and looked around, realizing he was in a hospital bed. He quickly sat up and saw Jen by his eyes.

"Why am I in here?" He asked and she took his hand.

"Breathe," she whispered and he slowly did. "You passed out during Jade's surgery," she informed him and he looked at her, suddenly not caring about himself anymore. She smiled. "She's okay, Casey."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Take me to her."


	26. Support

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter, guys! Sorry it took forever, I had trouble with this one for some reason. Anyways I hope you like it and thanks for the feedback on the last chapter! It really does mean a lot to me so keep them coming!

* * *

The next morning, Alex and Andy woke up next to each other smiling. They stared into each other's eyes and he pulled a piece of her long black hair out of her face.

"Would it be cheesy to say that you look absolutely beautiful right now?" He asked and she tried to hide her blush.

"A little," she said and he laughed. "I love you," she said and he smiled.

"I love you too," he nodded and kissed her. She started tracing circles on his arm as they continued to look into each other's eyes.

"Hey, Andy," she said and he looked at her. "You busy right now?"

"Uh, no?" He said, with a laugh.

"Good," she smiled and kissed him. She climbed on top of him and the rolled back onto the bed, going for another round.

* * *

Casey shifted in the chair that he had fallen asleep while waiting for Jade to wake up. He opened his eyes and scanned the room. Connie and Guy were sleeping together on a cot and Ethan had left a note saying he went for coffee.

Casey stood up, knowing this was going to be his last moment with Jade before going back to prison. He sighed, seeing that she hadn't woken up yet and took her hand.

"Please Jade," he whispered. "Open those big, hazel eyes of yours just for a minute," he pleaded. "Just so I can see them one last time, please," he sighed when she didn't move. He went to kiss her forehead but stopped when he saw her eyes slowly open. "Jade?" He said, happily, as he felt her squeeze his hand.

"Casey," she managed to say.

"Sh, no don't talk," he said, sitting down on the bed. "You have to rest, okay?" He said and she nodded. He smiled and then kissed her. "God, I'm so happy to see you," he told her and they kissed once more. "I love you so much," he said, running his hands over her head.

There was a knock on the door and they turned around. Tammy was standing in the doorway, looking at them sympathetically.

"It's time to go, Casey," she nodded and he sighed, turning back to Jade. He sighed, disappointed when he saw that her eyes were closed. He swallowed and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you soon," he whispered and sat there for a moment.

He finally got up and left the room with his mother.

* * *

Sophia went into work that day and sighed. She missed Jared and all she wanted was for them to spend their break together. She had definitely lied when she said she was okay with him going to Paris instead of coming home. She didn't even know when the next time she would see him was and that saddened her.

She walked over to where Ryan was filling up the napkin holders.

"Morning!" she said, as cheery as possible. He looked up at glared at her and then returned to the napkins. She frowned. "What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem," he said, angrily and she raised an eyebrow. "Get to work," he growled and then headed into the kitchen.

"Did I miss something?" She asked Karen, one of her co-workers.

"He's been like that all morning," the twenty-something year old informed her with a roll of her eyes. "God only knows why because I mean, from the looks of all the champagne you two had last night, you had a good time?"

"Yeah, a really good time," she nodded. "But nothing happened, if that's what you're implying," she told her, narrowing her eyes at her. "We're both in very serious relationships."

"Right," Karen nodded. "Well, maybe you should try talking to him because I'm not up to work with Grumpy Ryan all day," she said, putting her uniform on.

Sophia nodded and made a mental note to talk to Ryan when she was finally on break.

* * *

A little later that afternoon, Nora took Emma to the hospital to visit Ethan. He had called her that morning to let her know that Jade was awake and well and that he wanted to finally see his daughter.

Nora was a little nervous, the last time she'd seen Ethan was Christmas but they had been surrounded by family then so there was no opportunity for Ethan to bring up his feelings for her. Now it was just going to be them two, along with Emma, and Nora was dreading it.

"Hey!" She said, with a smile on her face as she walked towards him in the waiting room. "How's she doing?"

"A lot better," he nodded. "The doctors said she has a really good chance and I'm just," he stopped. "I'm really happy," he said and she smiled. He turned to his daughter. "Hello Emma!" He said, taking her into his arms and hugging her. "How is my favorite little girl doing?"

"Good," Nora nodded. "She misses her daddy though," she told him and he looked at her then back at Emma.

"You don't know how much it's killing me to be away from her, Nora," he shook his head. "but I got into a really good school and,"

"I know," she laughed. "It's okay; we just wish you were around more."

"Listen, Nora,"

"Ethan, don't please," she said and he looked at her. "This isn't a good time to talk about this, okay?"

"Well when is it going to be a good time, Nora?" He asked and she sighed. "I can't let you ignore the fact that I still have feelings for you."

"Yes, you can," she said. "Because it's not going to change anything," she shook her head. "I _love _Jesse and we're so beyond over, Ethan," she sighed and he looked away. "I don't want to do this to you but I don't want to give you false hope…"

"No, it's okay, I understand," he nodded. "Well, we better go, huh Emma?" He said, looking at his daughter. "Grandma and Grandpa are really excited to see you and so is your Aunt Jade," he said and looked at Nora one last time.

"I'm really sorry, E," she shook her head.

He nodded and walked away. Nora sighed as she left the hospital.

* * *

Sophia was finally on break and she saw Ryan walk into the kitchen.

"Hey," she said, walking over to him but he ignored her. "Are you busy right now?"

"Uh, yeah, a little, I'm trying to run this place but it's kind of hard when my staff is lying on their asses all day!" He said and she gave him a look.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked and he looked at her. "Did I do something wrong last night?"

"No," he shook his head and he sighed. "Look, it's not that, it's just," she looked at him, waiting. "Gia broke up with me last night," he confessed and she raised her eyebrows. "She said it was because of the 'distance' but I just think she met someone else and…"

"Oh, Ryan," she sighed and pulled him into a hug. They stood there for a few seconds and Ryan rested his head on Sophia's shoulder, pulling her even closer if that was possible. She sighed and held him, wondering how she was going to make him feel better about this.


	27. Making Amends

**A/N:** Here's the next one guys! Sorry for taking a little while to update! My boyfriend is originally from the US (I'm from Canada!) so we went there to visit his family for Thanksgiving. I hope yours were all wonderful & thanks so much for continuing to read and review this fic!

* * *

Sophia and Andria were in her room talking. It was finally Spring Break and neither of them were going anywhere so they decided to have a sleepover at the Mendoza's since Adam and Anna were on their way from New York.

"So, where did you disappear off to at the party?" Andria asked and her cousin looked at her. "I mean, I may have been drunk but I still noticed you were gone!"

"Really? So, you actually came up for air during your disgusting make-out session with your ex-boyfriend?" She asked, sarcastically and Andria gave her a look. She sighed. "Ryan called me into work to let me know that I got promoted," she shrugged and Andria raised an eyebrow.

"Promoted?" She asked and Sophia nodded. "And you've been working there for _how _long?" she asked and Sophia shot her a look. "I don't really know how the whole job thing works but I'm pretty sure in order to get a promotion, you need to be working there a little longer than three weeks!"

Sophia rolled her eyes. "It's only because his assistant manager quit on him and I'm the only one he trusted to temporarily have the job," she shrugged. "He's looking for a replacement as we speak!"

"Hm, you two are getting awfully close, aren't you?" she asked and Sophia looked at her.

"Please," she rolled her eyes again. "We're both in-"

"Relationships?" She finished. "See, that's where you're wrong because Ryan just got dumped!" She informed her. "He's on the rebound and who do you think he's gonna want to use as his rebound?"

"Not me!" Sophia argued. "Get this through your thick skull: Ryan and I are _just friends_ and I'm in a very monogamous relationship with Jared Portman if you've forgotten!"

"Right but he ditched you to be in Paris right now," she pointed out and Sophia narrowed her eyes at her. "So, Ryan just got dumped and you have a reason to be pissed at your boyfriend… sounds like a reason to hook up if you ask me,"

"You're delusional," she rolled her eyes and fell back onto the bed.

Andria laughed and did the same.

* * *

Later that night, Melanie sat in her room doing her homework. She was somewhat grateful that none of her friends were speaking to her because she could finally get her extra credit work done in time for her final exams.

There was a knock on the door and she looked up. Jen stood at her doorway.

"Hey," she said with a smile and Melanie looked at her.

"Hey, come in," she nodded and Jen sat on the edge of her bed. "How's Jade?"

"Better," she smiled. "I mean, she still has a long way to go before she's fully recovered but I think she's going to be okay," she explained and Melanie smiled.

"And you?" Melanie asked. "You're okay?" Jen looked at her. Her younger sister didn't know about the horrible things she'd been through in the last few months but somehow, she knew that Jen needed comforting.

"Yeah, I guess," she shrugged. "I mean, it's just been a little crazy with everything going on lately, you know?" Melanie nodded. "And I haven't admitted this out loud yet but I really miss Aidan," she sighed and Mel looked away. "Sorry, I don't mean to bring him up,"

"No, it's okay," Melanie shook her head. "I've moved on from that."

"Ou, details!" Jen demanded, excitedly. Melanie laughed.

"Well, his name is Jeremy," she started and Jen nodded. "But um, he's not talking to me right now because I did something pretty stupid,"

"Oh," Jen pouted. "Well, I'm sure whatever you did, he'll forgive you eventually, boys are kind of stubborn when it comes to that," she shook her head. Melanie looked away and Jen looked at her worriedly. "What did you do?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she said, holding back tears. Jen scooted closer to her.

"Hey," she said, taking her hand. "You can tell me," she nodded. "I'm your sister and I know we haven't always been close but I'm always here if you need me,"

Melanie swallowed. "Okay, yeah, I'll tell you," she nodded and for the rest of the night, the two sisters revealed everything that had happened to them in the past few months.

* * *

At Mickey's, Sophia and Ryan were getting ready to close up.

"So, um," Ryan spoke up, as he watched Sophia put up a few chairs. "About the other day…" he trailed and she looked at him. "I'm sorry for the way I was acting to you, and to everyone, but mostly to you,"

"It's okay," she shrugged. "I understand why you were acting that way," she told him and he nodded. "Are you okay now?"

"I guess," he said and she looked at him. He sighed. "Well, no, I mean, I was going to join her up in Indiana in a couple months anyways, once my leg heals," he said and she nodded. "I just, I think she met someone else,"

Sophia sighed. "I'm so sorry Ryan, I can't even imagine how hard that must've been," she said and he shook his head.

"Enough sad talk, okay?" He said and she looked at him. "I just wanna move on, you know, have fun."

She nodded. "Well, in that case," she said, reaching over the counter and grabbing the small hose in the sink. She pointed it in his direction and turned on the water. He immediately gasped when he was sprayed with water and ran over to her, tickling her sides as the water went everywhere.

"Ryan!" She shouted, laughing as she tried wriggling herself free.

They both heard someone clear their throat and turned around. Sophia gasped when she saw Jared. She threw the hose down and ran over to him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, pulling away.

"I realized that no trip is ever going to be more important than the girl I love," he said and she smiled. "I wanted to surprise you so… surprise!"

"Ah, I'm so happy you're here!" She said, hugging him again.

"Me too," he nodded. "Although, I don't appreciate the wet greeting," he said, pulling away from her, laughing.

"Sorry, man, that's my fault," Ryan spoke. Sophia turned around, she had completely forgotten he was even there. "We were just goofing off."

"It's okay," Jared laughed. "Do you mind if I steal this one for the night?" He asked, pulling her close.

"Nah, we were just closing up anyways," Ryan shook his head.

"You sure?" Sophia asked. "I mean, I can stay and help…"

"Go enjoy your night," he nodded and she smiled at him.

"The _best _boss ever!" She said, grabbing her jacket. He laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, leave before I change my mind!" He said and she laughed. He watched them leave and sighed when he turned back to all the mess he had to clean up.

* * *

Later that night, instead of going to whatever party was happening that night, Andria went to the hospital. She had asked one of the nurses where room 2AB was, saying she was a distant relative and was now standing in front of Jade Germaine's room. She didn't know why though, the two had spent most of their lives hating each other but Andria realized it was only because they were so alike.

She took a deep breath and walked, sighing with relief when she saw that Jade was alone. This would be a lot easier without someone there to question her about why she was there.

She walked over to the bed and saw that Jade was sleeping. Andria sat down in the chair next to her and sighed.

"I don't even know why I'm here, okay?" She started. "I mean, we've never really been friends or anything but I don't know, I guess it takes something as serious as cancer to realize that life is too short for stupid, useless grudges," she continued and sighed again. She stood up, shaking her head. "It was silly for me to come here anyway," she said and turned around but Jade grabbed her arm.

"I haven't had actual interaction with anyone besides my family or Jen since I got here so you're not going anywhere bitch," Jade said and Andria breathed heavily.

"You're… awake!" She said and Jade nodded, confused. "Everyone at school said you were in a permanent coma!"

Jade laughed. "I love how I have cancer and people are still spreading rumors about me," she rolled her eyes and Andria stared at her. "Sit down," she nodded and Andria did. "So, 'life's too short for stupid, useless grudges'?" She teased and Andria smiled.

"You heard that, huh?" She asked and Jade nodded. "Well, it's true, I mean, I don't even know why we hated each other in the first place," she shook her head.

"You stole my favorite Barbie in the forth grade," Jade said and Andria laughed. "Oh and in seventh grade, you hit on Casey and I guess I didn't approve."

Andria giggled. "Oh yeah, the good old days when you were madly in love with him and he didn't even know who you were," she said and Jade laughed. "Well, I'm sorry for everything,"

"Don't do that," Jade said and Andria looked at her. "Not just because I'm sick,"

"It's not," she shook her head. "I really mean it,"

Jade smiled. "So, you'll stay?"

"I'll stay," Andria nodded, with a smile.

* * *

"You got us a room?" Sophia laughed as she and Jared pulled up to a fancy hotel in downtown Minnesota.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I've been making a couple extra bucks at the restaurant and I wanted to do something special for my girl," he said and she smiled. He leaned over and kissed her.

"I missed you," she said, cupping his face in her hands. "I'm really happy you came home," she told him and he smiled. They kissed again and finally went up to their room where they spent the entire night making love.


	28. Realize

**A/N: **Sorry I've kept you waiting so long, guys! I've been in a writing funk lately but I know exactly what's going to happen in the next chapter so all I have to do is write it out and it should be up within the next few days. Keep the reviews coming, they keep me inspired!

* * *

Spring break was over and so was Sophia and Jared's romantic reunion. He had gone back to Italy the day before and Sophia had been sad ever since. Having to go to work the day before her first day back at school did not help her mood at all.

She walked in a few minutes before her first shift and saw Ryan at the cash register. She walked over to him. "Hey," she said, with a smile. He looked up at her. "How have you been?"

He smiled. "You don't need to watch over me, Sophia," he said and she raised an eyebrow. "I got dumped, big deal," he shrugged and she looked at him.

"Don't try to act like you're not hurting over this, Ryan," she said and he looked at her. "Because it's okay if you are."

He sighed. "No, it's not okay," he said. "Because you see, I have a business to run here and when I get home, there's a baby that I have to take care of," he said and she sighed, forgetting that he lived with his sister and her almost two-year-old daughter. "So, I don't really have the time or energy to be sad over some girl who broke up with me, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded. "You're right," he looked at her. "Because there's no being sad over some girl who couldn't see what a good, no _great _thing she had going for her here," she told him and he half-smiled. "So, you're right."

"Thanks," he nodded and she smiled.

"Just as long as you don't try to hit on me, okay?" She teased. "Because you know, I do have a boyfriend and I don't want things to get awkward while we're working…"

He rolled his eyes. "Get to work, _kid,_" he said and she gasped. He laughed and they both started their shifts.

* * *

The next morning, Andria walked towards her locker and froze when she saw Nick and Abby together again. She knew in the back of her mind that the two of them were just friends, as Nick had told her, but she couldn't help but be jealous that this girl got to spend so much time with the guy she… had feelings for. Andria sighed, why couldn't she just admit out loud that she loved Nick?

She kept staring at them as she made her way to her locker and accidently bumped into someone.

She was about to apologize but immediately recognized who he was. It was Vince, the guy from the party who had so mysteriously got under her skin. She saw Nick and Abby walking towards them and panicked. A moment later, she grabbed Vince and pulled him towards her, kissing him on the lips until Nick and Abby were out of sight.

She finally pulled away and Vince stood there, speechless as she continued to watch her ex-boyfriend, wanting to see a reaction but feeling disappointed when he didn't even notice.

"Hello to you too," he laughed and she looked at him, realizing what she had just done. "I'm sorry but have we met before?"

She placed a hand on her hip and looked at him. "Oh don't pretend like you don't remember who I am," she said.

"Yeah, I know, I was kidding," he said and she rolled her eyes. "You're the girl from the party who was creepily stalking her ex-boyfriend the entire night."

Andria gasped. "I was not!" She protested. "I'm completely over Nick."

"Uh huh," He nodded and she narrowed her eyes at him. "So, are you going to tell me what that kiss was all about then?" He asked. "Since you're 'over Nick' and all,"

"Don't flatter yourself," she crossed her arms over her chest. "I was just…"

He waited until she came up with a response but she just stared at him, blankly. He laughed. "Yeah, that's what I thought," he nodded. "Well, as much as I enjoyed kissing you, I don't like to be used."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. "You don't have to worry about that because it will _never _happen again."

"Right," Vince nodded and the bell rang. "Anyways, I have to head to class but I'll see you around…"

"Andria!" She reminded him.

"Right," he nodded and walked off, laughing. She groaned and went in the opposite direction.

* * *

After school, Andy was walking Alex back to her dorm.

"So, were things awkward between you and Jared at the airport?" She asked of when Andy, Sophia and Dean dropped off his brother to go back to Italy.

"Not really, actually," Andy shrugged. "I mean, we're not even remotely getting along or anything but things have been getting better," he explained and she nodded. "It was a little awkward with Sophia there but I mean, that was expected."

She nodded. "Speaking of Sophia," she said and he looked at her. "I think it would be a good idea if maybe, I don't know, her and I became friends."

Andy raised an eyebrow. "And why on earth would that be a good idea?"

"Because I mean, she's obviously going to be in your life for a very long time and since I plan to also be in your life for a long time," she started and he smiled. "I just thought it would make things a lot easier if me and her had some sort of friendship."

"Well, I don't think it's a good idea," he said and she looked at him. "Not because of our history or anything but because well… Sophia is a lot of drama, do you really want to have to deal with all of her crap?"

"I think you're over exaggerating," she said.

"She strung me and my brother along for two years because she was 'in love with both of us' then ran off to New York because she couldn't chose which one she loved more," he explained. "If that doesn't scream drama queen with major issues then I've been wrong about you all along, Burke."

"Very funny," she said and he laughed. "But I mean, don't you think you're being a little hard on her?" She asked and he looked at her. "And what's with all the Sophia hate lately?"

"It's not hate," he shook his head. "It's just… being with you has showed me how easy it is to be in a loving relationship and it's made me realize how dramatic and complicated she made everything," he shook his head. "I'm not putting all the blame on her but a lot could have been avoided if she would've just spoken the truth and I never want to go through that again."

Alex smiled. "Well, as long as you're with me you won't have to."

He smiled back. "I know, that's why I love you so much," he said and she kissed him softly. They turned back to walking towards her dorm.

* * *

It was almost dark when Melanie finally got out of class. With the help of her teachers, she'd been doing everything she could to catch up on her classes that she had barely talked to anyone but Jen. She surprisingly loved that the two of them were starting to get closer. It was nice that they were able to lean on each other when they needed each other most after years and years of hating each other.

She closed her locker and put her bag over her shoulder but stopped when she saw Jeremy at his locker, which was only down the hall from hers. She took a deep breath and walked towards him.

"Hey," she said, when she finally made it. He looked at her.

"Hey," he nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. "What are you doing here so late?"

"Extra credit classes since I'm, you know, failing," she explained and he nodded. "What about you?"

"Football practice," he said, pointing to his duffle bag. She nodded and they stood there awkwardly for a few moments.

She swallowed. "Look, Jeremy," she started. "I never really got to properly tell you how sorry I am for that night-"

"Just stop, okay?" He said and she looked at him. "I know we haven't had the best few months, especially you but I also know how messed up you were that night and I know that you weren't trying to intentionally hurt me," he said and she swallowed. "So, you don't have to say you're sorry because in my books, you haven't done anything wrong."

"What are you trying to say, Jeremy?" She asked, almost getting hopeful.

"I'm saying that I'm still in love with you, Mel," he said, bringing his hand up to her face and caressing it. She smiled and rested her cheek on his hand. "I probably always will be," he continued and she looked at him. "But after everything that happened…"

She backed away. "I said I was sorry!"

"I told you," he said and she looked at him. "I don't want you to be,"

"Then what do you want from me?" She asked, completely confused.

"I don't know," he shook his head. "I just… need some time,"

"Don't you think you've been torturing me long enough?" She asked and he stared at her. "You know what? Just forget it," she said and walked off.

Jeremy groaned and punched the locker next to his.


	29. Jennifer and Melanie

**A/N:** Told you guys I would update sooner! This is another one of my favorite chapters ever written because it's all about two of my favorite sisters, Jen and Melanie. I really love these 'focus chapters', if you want to call them that where I only write about a couple of characters. I'll probably have more of those coming up! Anyways, I get off school this week so I'll definitely be updating much more often, keep those reviews coming!

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Jen and Melanie were talking in their new room. Their quickly growing bond had brought up the idea and since Jen was tired of sharing with Casey, they decided to move her things into Melanie's room.

"I totally screwed up things with Jeremy," Mel shook her head. "God, why do I screw everything up?"

"Don't be so dramatic," Jen said, looking at her. "See, there's this thing, it's called a second chance," she informed her but Melanie just shrugged. "Well, I think this would be your third chance with Jeremy, or was it your forth?"

Melanie narrowed her eyes and then threw a pillow at her sister.

"Ouch!" Jen hollered and they both laughed. "Hey, so Molly's playing a special performance at this bar in the city," Mel looked at her. "it's totally safe, I mean the only people that go there are like, those weird, 'artistic' college kids and the occasional forty-something-year-old who thinks he's going to get laid but never does," she explained and Mel laughed. "Anyways, I'd usually go to this type of thing with Jade or Aidan but that's kinda impossible right now so…"

"This is weird," Melanie said and Jen looked at her. "Us, being nice to each other," Jen laughed. "I'm serious, I mean, for the longest time in our lives all we've ever been was enemies but now… it's just really nice to have this."

Jen took her hand. "Ditto," she smiled. "Okay, enough of the sappy stuff," she shook her head and Melanie laughed. "You coming or not?"

"I don't know…" she shook her head.

"Oh come on, please?" Jen begged. "It'll be really fun! And you can even invite Jeremy as like, a peace offering or something," she suggested.

Melanie raised an eyebrow. "You think he'd go for that?"

"I know he will," Jen grinned and took the phone. She handed it to her. "Call him!"

Melanie took a deep breath and dialed the number.

* * *

Later that night, the two sisters had gotten all done up and headed to the bar. They walked in and realized it was a lot more crowded than they had anticipated but decided to stay.

"Wow, Molly must be more famous than I thought she was!" Jen joked and Melanie laughed. Jen looked around. "Oh, I see her!" She said, pointing towards the side of the stage where Molly was motioning for her to come over. "Will you be okay for a little bit?"

"Yeah," Melanie nodded. "Jeremy just texted me, he should be here any minute," she explained and Jen smiled.

"This is so exciting!" She squealed and Melanie laughed, watching her walk off. Her phone buzzed and she looked down, it was another text from Jeremy.

_Meet me by the bar near the entrance. Can't wait 2 see U. _

She smiled and tried to hold back a blush. This was going to be a good night, she could feel it. She took a deep breath and walked over to the bar, sitting on one of the only empty stools. She looked around, trying to spot Jeremy but it was almost impossible with all the people walking around.

"Hey, pretty lady," she turned around and saw a man, a little older than she was, standing in front of her. He was attractive, in a rugged kind of way but looked like he hadn't showered or shaved in days. Melanie was already grossed out.

"Hi," she said, politely and then turned back to her phone.

"So, you come here often?" He asked and Melanie held back an eye roll.

"No, actually, I'm just here to watch the performance," she nodded.

"By yourself?" He asked ands he looked at him again. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be sitting alone at the bar," he said and she raised an eyebrow. "Never know who you can run into,"

"Yeah," she half-smiled, hoping he'd get the hint.

"I'm Pete," he said, sticking out his hand.

"Melanie," she nodded and hesitantly shook it.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked and she gave him a look. He put his hands up. "No strings, I promise," he said. "Just thought you looked kind of thirsty, is all."

She looked at him weirdly but thought there was no harm in letting him buy her a drink. It wasn't like he was going to be the one making it. "Sure, why not?"

"Perfect," he nodded. "Hey bartender!" He called and ordered them two drinks.

* * *

"So, how's life as a rock star?" Jen asked Molly. She still had about half an hour before her performance and getting to talk to an old friend was really calming her nerves.

"I'm hardly a rock star," Molly shook her head, laughing. "But it's been really fun!" She nodded. "How are you with everything?" She asked. "I went to see Jade today and I just… I can't believe it," she shook her head.

"Yeah, it's been hard," Jen nodded. "But Jade's going to be okay and Casey's getting out in a few months so everything will go back to normal."

Molly nodded. "I wish I was around more," she said and Jen looked at her. "You don't know how horrible I feel about not being able to be there for you guys."

"Don't do that to yourself, Mol," Jen said. "We are ridiculously proud of you for following your dreams, we know you're always just a phone call and a rock concert away," she winked and Molly laughed.

"So, where's Melanie?" She asked.

Jen looked out onto the crowd. "She's meeting her guy friend, Jeremy," Molly looked at her, intrigued. "Yeah, she really likes him it's kind of cute actually," she laughed but then froze when she spotted Melanie at the bar, talking to _him. _She couldn't breathe, she felt completely numb. What was he even doing here and why the hell was he talking to her sister? She began to panic and lose her breath when she saw Pete wrap Melanie's arm around his shoulder and started walking with her towards a back door. "I have to go!" Jen said and immediately ran off into the crowd.

"Melanie?" She shouted, looking around but she was nowhere to be found. She spotted Jeremy and ran over to him.

"Hey, have you seen Mel?" he asked and she caught her breath.

"Pete, he, he took her!"

"What do you mean he _took _her?" He asked, worriedly and Jen looked at him. "Who's Pete?"

Jen swallowed. "He… raped me," she told him and his eyes widened. "We have to find her!"

"Okay, take a deep breath," he said, putting his hands on her shoulder. "We'll find her," he nodded and they began searching around.

"I saw them going that way!" She said, pointing to the back of the stage. "I know one of the performers, she can get us in!"

He nodded and they ran over back to where Molly was prepping herself for her performance.

"Jen, what's going on?" She asked, worriedly.

"We need to get in please, it's Mel, this guy he, he took her!" She explained and Molly nodded, motioning to the bodyguard that they needed to get in. "Call the police!" She said and she and Jeremy began searching through the rooms.

Jen opened one of the final doors and saw Pete hovered over Melanie, her top was off but she was clearly not aware of her surroundings. "Mel!" She shouted and ran over to her, pushing him off.

"Get the hell of her"! She shouted, pushing him away. "What did you do to her?"

"Jenny," he smiled, looking at her. "This is just great, I've always pictured us having a threesome," he said, running his hand up her leg.

"Don't you touch me!" She shouted, pushing him again.

Jeremy rushed in. "You bastard!" He shouted and lunged toward Pete, punching him in the face. They began fighting but Pete was almost powerless against Jeremy.

"No, Jeremy, stop!" Jen begged and he looked at her. "Just help," she said, pulling away from Pete.

The police came in and took Pete into custody. Jeremy picked up Melanie in his arms and carried her out as they waited for an ambulance.

* * *

"I can't believe I let this happen!" Jen said, as soon as they watched Melanie being carried off on a gurney to get the drugs out of her system.

"Hey, it's not your fault," he shook his head. "You couldn't have known that he was going to be there."

"But I left her alone," she whispered. "I shouldn't have left her alone!"

"Don't do this to yourself, okay? It's not your fault," he told her and she lowered her eyes. "Did he really…"

"Over a year ago," she told him and they sat down. "I didn't tell anyone until he came to school and attacked me," she explained. "Everyone was forcing me to press charges but I didn't want to because… I didn't want to see his face again, you know?" she said and he nodded. "Anyway, I told my family and Aidan but it had been too long to build a case against him so there was no point in a trial," she swallowed. "Maybe if I had told the truth sooner he'd be in jail and this wouldn't have happened!"

"What did I just say?" He asked and she looked at him. "It's _not _your fault."

"How can you be so calm about this?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I'm not calm," he shook his head. "I just… I've been through this before,"

"Yeah, so have I," she nodded. "Except, I was the one being carried off in a stretcher," she shook her head and looked at him. "I guess it's different when you see it from the other side, huh?"

He nodded and then saw the doctor walking towards them. They both stood up.

"We've gotten the rufilin out of her system but we're keeping her overnight for observation, she just needs a lot of rest," he told them and they both sighed a breath of relief. "We're going to keep visiting to family for now; your parents have been contacted and are on their way."

They nodded and watched him go back to Melanie's room. Jen turned to Jeremy. "Are you okay?" She asked and he looked at her. "I mean, about not seeing her."

"I want to see her but it's probably best that I don't right now," he said and she looked at him. "She needs rest and I might just go crazy when I see that she's okay."

Jen smiled. "You're good for her, Jeremy," she said. "I'm glad she has you."

"You tell her that I'm going to be here first thing tomorrow morning, okay?" He said and she laughed.

"Will do," she nodded and he walked off. Jen turned around and walked into Melanie's room. She tried to keep herself together but that seemed impossible when she saw her little sister hooked up to a bunch of different machines.

"Oh Melly," she whispered, walking over to her and taking her hand. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'm so happy you're okay,"

Melanie looked at her. "Where's Jeremy?"

"He went home," she said and Melanie's face fell. "He didn't want to disturb you, which was probably best, you just need your rest now," she told her. "But he'll be here first thing tomorrow morning."

Melanie smiled. "Mom and Dad?"

"They're on their way," she nodded. "I don't even wanna know what's going to happen when they get here," she said. "There was enough of all this drama between Casey and I to last them a lifetime but now you? Their golden child?"

"Very funny," Melanie laughed and Jen smiled. "Don't blame yourself, Jen, okay? This wasn't your fault."

Jen looked at her and shook her head. "Jeremy said the same thing but I mean, I shouldn't have left you alone!"

"No, don't do that, okay?" She said and took her hand. "You saved me tonight," she whispered. "After all the pain Pete caused you, you stepped in and you saved me," she said and Jen started crying. "You're my hero."

"No, you're mine." She said and then climbed into her sister's bed. Melanie rested her head on her shoulder and Jen held her tightly. They sat there for a few quiet moments, waiting for their parents to arrive.


	30. Caught

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter, guys! This story is almost over, I'm thinking another 5-7 chapters but I do have a couple more ideas coming up for this gang so be on the lookout for more! Also, there are many updates on my page. I have updated and added new pictures for most of my original characters and I have also created a poll! Please go check those out and VOTE! I need your opinions on these matters so let me know! Keep the reviews coming, I love them.

* * *

Andria rolled over on her bed as Vince climbed up and started kissing her neck. She moaned in his ear as he brought his hand down to her thigh.

It was the beginning of April and Andria had been 'seeing' Vince for about two weeks now. After their stint in the hallway, Andria and Vince were almost unable to deny their attraction to each other and decided that being friends with benefits was the way to go since neither of them wanted to be anything serious.

Vince pulled away and Andria looked at him. "Why'd you stop?" She asked, pulling his collar.

He laughed. "I just, um," he looked up at her. "What are we doing here?"

"Oh, I think you know," she whispered and went in for a kiss but he back away again. She sighed. "What?"

"It's just that, I mean your reputation has changed," he said and she raised an eyebrow. "You think I don't remember when you were that sophomore who hooked up with every guy who walked in her path?" He asked and she rolled her eyes, trying to hide her embarrassment. She wasn't proud of who she used to be but was okay with herself now. Hooking up with a guy every now and then was perfectly fine in her mind. "But then you became that girl who dated the same guy for a whole year and…"

"And you don't want that to happen here," she sighed, pulling back. He nodded and she looked at him. "Well, you don't have to worry about that," she said. "Because I'm really only into you for the sex."

"Oh, really?" He asked, placing his hands on her hips and running them up her back.

"Mhm," she nodded. "See if you weren't so good at it then I'd just find someone else," she shrugged and he laughed.

"Well then, I guess we should get back to where we were, huh?" He asked and she nodded as they did just that.

* * *

Sophia looked in the mirror of her room as she applied mascara onto her eyelashes. She took a deep breath and looked at herself one last time before walking out and down the stairs.

She froze when she saw Gabby walking in.

"Hey, little sister!" She said, excitedly as she walked over to her.

"Hey, Gabby," Sophia said, trying to sound enthusiastic. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I haven't seen you since break and I was just wanting to take my favorite little sister shopping!" Gabby said and Sophia nodded.

"I can't," she shook her head. "I have plans…"

"Aw, come on!" Gabby begged. "Ty cleared his whole day to watch Cameron so we could spend time together," she explained and Sophia sighed. "Who is it that you have plans with?"

Sophia looked at her. "It's no one," she shook her head and headed for the door but Gabrielle stopped her.

"Sophia Mendoza," she said, sternly. Sophia sighed. "It's not Andy, is it?"

"God no!" Sophia said and Gabby stared at her, waiting for an answer. "It's um, Ryan…"

"As in my ex-boyfriend, Ryan?" She asked and Sophia nodded. She raised an eyebrow. "May I ask why?"

"It's a work thing," Sophia shook her head. "We're all going bowling together and Ryan's giving me a ride…"

"Wow, I didn't even know he was back in town…" Gabby trailed and Sophia looked at her.

"Yeah, football injury," Sophia said and her sister looked at her. "He's out until next year but they're keeping him on scholarship."

"Right," Gabby nodded, staring at her. "When did you two become so buddy-buddy?"

"We work together," Sophia shrugged. "It happens," she said and Gabby nodded. "Anyways, he's here so I have to go," she said, looking at her phone. "I'm so sorry we couldn't hang out but I'll call you tomorrow okay?" She said and ran out the door.

Gabby watched her go suspiciously.

* * *

Sophia walked towards the movie theatre with Ryan and took a deep breath. She really didn't understand why doing this felt so wrong but it didn't matter because she and Ryan were _just _friends, nothing more.

"It just felt weird lying to her, you know?" She said and he looked at her as they walked in. "I mean, I don't even know why I felt the need to lie to her in the first place!"

He smiled. "It's because you know your sister too well," he said and she looked at him. "Gabby would have overreacted."

"I know," she nodded. "It's just… weird, I mean we're friends! Why should we have to hide it?"

"Because unfortunately, you have a very dramatic family," he teased and she gasped.

"My family's dramatic? Your dad is gay and your sister had a baby at sixteen!" She said and he laughed. "I think you take the cake for being more dramatic."

"Hm, we'll see about that," he narrowed his eyes at her playfully. "I don't know all your dirty little secrets yet."

"And you won't know them!" She said as they walked towards the concession stands. "Hey, how about you go save our seats and I'll get us some popcorn?"

"Okay, sounds good," he nodded and headed in the direction of their theatre.

Sophia walked over to the line up and froze when she saw Alex.

"Sophia, hey!" She said, smiling politely.

"Alex, um are you with Andy?" Sophia asked worriedly and Alex sighed.

"No, well he's running late," Alex said. "He got distracted playing that stupid war game but he should be here soon!" She explained and Sophia sighed, relieved. "Why?"

"Oh, no, I was just wondering," she shook her head nervously and Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Um, okay, well are you here alone?" She asked and Sophia looked at her.

"No, um, just here with a friend," she nodded.

"Oh okay," she said and then took a deep breath. "Listen, Sophia, I know we aren't really friends or anything but given who we're dating, it's obvious that we'll be in each other's lives for a long time," she said and Sophia looked at her. "So, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out sometime. Get to know each other?"

Sophia smiled softly. "Alex, that's so sweet," she said. "Thank-you, of course, I'd love to."

Alex smiled but immediately became confused when she saw Ryan approaching them.

"Hey, what's taking you so long?" He asked and then turned to Alex. "Oh, um, hi."

"You're here with him?" She asked, confused and Sophia stared at her.

"It's really not what it seems," Sophia shook her head and out of the corner of her eye spotted Andy walking in. "We better go, please don't say anything to him!"

Alex stared at them blankly and watched as they headed into the theatre together. Andy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close but she stood there, rigid, thinking of what she had just saw.

"You okay?" He asked, laughing.

She snapped out of it. "I'm great, I just saw something weird," she shook her head and spun around to face him. He nodded and she greeted him with a kiss. "Hi," she whispered and he laughed.

"Hi," he said, kissing her back. "Popcorn?" He asked and she nodded as they walked over to the line but throughout the entire movie, Alex could not get the image of Sophia and Ryan out of her head.


	31. Tell Me Why

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter guys and thank you all for voting on the poll! I was actually surprised on how the votes went but it wasn't too different from the direction I was going ;) Anyways, there's a new poll up about what story should come next so please vote again and I promise after that there will be no more polls! Thanks for all the reviews, I hope you like this one!

* * *

Alex was in her dorm that weekend, studying when there was a knock at her door. Expecting it to be Andy, she stood up and answered it. She was surprised to see Sophia standing in front of her.

"Hey, Sophia," Alex said, trying to not to sound too awkward. She had kept seeing Ryan and Sophia at the movies together to herself but she couldn't help but wonder if there was something going on between them.

"Hey, look about yesterday-"

"You don't have to explain," Alex shook her head. "It's really none of my business anyways,"

"I do have to explain," Sophia said, looking at her. Alex nodded and let her in. "Okay so firstly, there is _nothing _going on between Ryan and I, we work together and it was purely two friends going to see a movie," she explained. "The only reason it's weird is because he had a really complicated relationship with my sister so we don't really want her to find out just yet..."

"Oh…" Alex trailed. "So, you're just friends?"

"Yeah," Sophia nodded. "Definitely just friends, I would never cheat on Jared," she said and Alex gave her a look. "Well, not again anyways."

Alex laughed and Sophia did the same. "Well, that's good because I was really panicking here."

Sophia smiled. "Thanks for not telling Andy, by the way," she said. "You really didn't have to do that."

"Well, as much as I don't like keeping things from him, I didn't know the full story and like I said, it's not really my business," she shook her head.

"Well, thank you anyways," she smiled. "It really means a lot to me," Alex looked at her as she stood up. "I should probably go though…"

"Hey Sophia?" Alex said and Sophia turned around to look at her. "I was serious about us being friends, you know?"

Sophia smiled. "I'd really like that," she nodded and then left.

Alex smiled and went back to studying.

* * *

The next day at school, Melanie was walking through the halls towards her locker. The past few days had consisted of rest and talking to Jen but nothing more. Jeremy had visited her in the hospital before she was released but she hadn't spoken to him since.

She looked up and saw him walking in her direction. She smiled when their eyes met and he walked over to her.

"Hey," he said and pulled her into a hug, which surprised her a little. "You look good, that… that's so great."

She smiled. "Jeremy, you saw me before I was released and I was fine," she said.

"I know but it's just good to see you, like this," he explained and she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I never really did get a chance to thank you for that night," she said and he looked at her. "You saved me."

"Ah, it was nothing, I do that kind of thing all the time," he shrugged and she laughed. He smiled at her. "But I really am glad you're okay, Mel, for a while there… I thought you weren't going to make it."

"Well, the important thing is that I'm perfectly fine," she said and he nodded. "All I want to do is move on with my life."

He looked at her. "And this moving on thing, does that include me?"

She smiled. "Of course it does."

"Let me take you to dinner tonight then?" He asked. "We never really had a first date so…"

She tried to hide a blush but then closed her eyes when she realized that she couldn't go out with him that night. "I can't," she shook her head and he looked at her disappointed. "Not tonight anyway, I'm meeting with my lawyer…"

"Oh," he nodded. "Well, that's okay I mean, that's good isn't it?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Except Pete is pleading not-guilty,"

"What?" He asked. "But you have witnesses!"

"Yeah, Jen who he had a relationship with so that cancels out," she cringed at the thought of her sister even being remotely affectionate towards him. "And then there's you but…"

"But what?" He asked. "Mel, if you need me to testify for you, there's no doubts that I will."

"Let's hope it doesn't get to that point," she said. "It's all about how he tells his side of the story, at least that's what my lawyer said," she rolled her eyes. "I just… I don't want him to be free and do this to another girl, you know?"

She began to tear up and he pulled her into a hug. "That bastard's going to get exactly what he deserves, okay?" He whispered and she nodded.

"Thanks," she smiled and looked up at him. "I… don't know what I would do without you, Jeremy."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere so you don't have to worry about that, okay?" He said and she nodded. "Do… do you want me to come with you? When you go to court?"

She smiled at him. "That would mean the world to me, yeah," she nodded. "But only if you want to…"

"You can count on it," he nodded and she smiled, hugging him tightly.

* * *

Later at lunch, Andria walked into the cafeteria and spotted Nick sitting alone. She hadn't spoken to him since the party and though she didn't want to admit it, she missed being around him.

She took a deep breath and walked over to him. She put her tray onto the table, making her presence known and he looked up at her. "Hey," she smiled, sitting down in front of him.

"Uh, hi," he said and looked at her weirdly. "What are you doing?"

"Look, since you don't want to be with me anymore I think it would be great if we were friends," she said and he stared at her blankly. "Since we've been through so much and stuff."

"I think you made it pretty clear that _you _didn't want to be with _me_ when you said you didn't love me," he pointed out and she groaned.

"Ugh, are we going to have this conversation again?"

"No, so why are you still here?" He asked and she was a little surprised by his anger towards her.

"So we can talk, so we can be friends…" she trailed and he rolled his eyes.

"Well, from what I've been hearing lately you have a lot of _friends_," he said and she swallowed. "Kyle Rogers, Damian Fraser, oh and your latest victim, Vince Nichols," he said and she stared at him. "Why don't you go talk to one of them?" He asked and walked away angrily.

She rolled her eyes and stood up to find Vince. She walked over to his table where he was sitting with friends and pulled him out into the corridor.

"Well, that was rude," he said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Come on," she whispered, kissing his neck. "They'll understand."

He smiled and nodded as she pulled him into the nearest janitor's closet.

* * *

After school, Sophia went to the diner to work. It was usually nearly empty in the afternoon, so that gave her and Ryan time to hang out. She walked over to where he was putting change into the cash register.

"Hey, so I talked to Alex," she said and he looked up at her, "She's not going to say anything to Andy, well to anyone actually."

"That's good," Ryan nodded and she did too. They stood in silence for a few moments and then he looked up at her. "Sophia, why does it have to be like this?"

"Like what?" She asked, leaning against the counter.

"I mean, why do we have to hide our… whatever this is?" He asked and she looked at him.

"Well, you said it yourself, Gabby would see it the wrong way," she explained and he nodded. "And what do you mean 'whatever this is'?" She asked and he stared at her. "Ryan, we're friends…"

"Yeah," he lowered his eyes, "I know."

"What are you-" she was interrupted by a customer calling for her. She sighed and took out her small notepad. "We'll talk later, I guess." She said and walked over to the customer.

Ryan sighed and leaned back against the counter, running his fingers through his hair. He needed to figure all of this out.


	32. Kisses

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter guys! So like I said in the previous chapter, this story is almost done! I have a pretty good idea of what I'm going to write about next but I'm curious to see what you guys want! Since, after all, I do write for you :) so there's another poll on my page, please go vote for the next story and keep the reviews coming!

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Melanie was now standing in a room at the courthouse getting ready for her trial against Pete. Her lawyer, parents and Jen were there with her but she was hoping to see Jeremy.

"Hey," Jen said, walking over to her. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, I guess," Melanie shrugged and Jen gave her a look. "I'm a little nervous but I mean, I've aced plenty of oral presentations before so this shouldn't be different."

"Except this isn't just some oral presentation, Mel," Jen pointed out. "It's okay if you're scared, you know?"

"I know," Melanie nodded and Tammy walked over to them.

"Come on, girls," she said, taking Melanie's hand. "It's time to go in."

They nodded and walked out into the corridor. Melanie and Jen both froze when they saw Pete. He smirked at them and his lawyer pulled him into the opposite direction.

"He's going to get exactly what he deserves, okay girls?" Tammy whispered and they both nodded.

Melanie turned to Jen. "I wonder where Jeremy is."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll turn up," Jen nodded. "Besides, you need to be focused on the trial right now, okay? I'll take care of Jeremy."

Melanie nodded and took a deep breath. "I guess it's time to go in," she said and Jen took her hand.

"I'm right here," she whispered and Melanie nodded as they walked into the courtroom.

* * *

Sophia stood in the diner that afternoon and sighed as she continued to clean more tables. It was dead which was almost a good thing since half the staff had called in sick that weekend.

She looked around and saw Ryan grab his coat. She sighed again and watched him head for the door. They hadn't spoken in the past two weeks and Sophia was starting to worry she had done something wrong.

She shook her head went back to cleaning the tables.

"Um, Sophia?" She looked up and Ryan was standing in front of her. She stared at him, a little shocked that he was actually talking to her.

"Yeah?"

"You can go when you're finished with these tables," he said and she had to hide her disappointment. "I don't think there'll be too many people tonight."

"Yeah, sure," she nodded.

"I have to go out and get diapers for Nora so can you just make sure that Lewis doesn't steal any of the fries?" He joked and she smiled. They were making progress.

"I can do that," she nodded and he headed back for the door. "Wait, Ryan?" She said and he turned around. "Why haven't you talked to me for the past two weeks?"

He looked at her. "Uh, I don't know Sophia… it's just complicated, I guess," he shrugged.

"Why is it complicated?" She asked. "I mean, I don't get it… explain it to me."

"We shouldn't do this now," he shook his head. "We have customers and I… I have to go."

"Ryan," she said, giving him a look. He sighed and looked at the ground. "What is it?"

"Sophia, you just… you don't want to go there, okay?" He said and she raised an eyebrow. "Trust me."

"Go where, Ryan?" She asked and he stared at her. "Can you just tell me what-"

He cut her off with his lips pressed against hers. Sophia squeaked in surprise but didn't push him away when he brought his hands up to cup her face. A few moments later, she realized what she was doing and pushed him away.

She stared at him, not able to form words. Before she could even realize it, she raised her hand up and slapped him across the face.

He was a little shocked, as he held his cheek and looked at her. "I guess I deserved that…"

"What the hell, Ryan?" She asked, staring at him in disbelief.

"I'm gonna go," he said, walking towards the door.

"No, you're not leaving until you explain to me what that kiss was about!" She shouted, talking to his back. "Ryan!" She called after him but he just walked out of the diner and got into his car, leaving.

She sighed and rubbed her temples, trying to calm herself down. Why the hell had Ryan kissed her? More importantly, why had she let him kiss her?

* * *

Later that day, Andria returned to her dorm after a day of shopping. She saw Vince in front of her door and groaned. He had been getting on her last nerve lately.

"Hey you," he said, pulling her in and kissing her neck.

She grimaced and pushed him away. "Not in public!"

He laughed. "I was just trying to… you know, get you in the mood," he explained and she looked at him. "I have a couple of hours to kill and I was just hoping we could, you know…"

"I can't," she said, opening her door. "I have to study for a geometry test." She said, walking in and placing her bags onto her bed.

"Geometry test, huh?" He asked, letting himself in.

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Why are you still here?"

"Okay, what is your problem?" He asked and she looked at him. "You've been acting cold lately."

"Maybe you should take that as a hint," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, confused.

"Uh, yeah!" She told him. "Like this for example!" She said. "Waiting for me at my dorm, following me around like a lost puppy and then there's the PDA!" She groaned and he swallowed. "We are friends with benefits, _not _boyfriend and girlfriend," she explained and he looked at her. "What don't you understand about that?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I guess Kyle was right," he said and she raised an eyebrow. "You are a bitch."

Her jaw dropped and he walked out. She scowled. "Prick," she muttered under her breath and started putting her new clothes away.

* * *

Melanie and her family were back in the room, waiting for the judge to make her decision. Both Melanie and Pete had been questioned but no other witnesses were needed. Jeremy still hadn't shown up and she was starting to get worried.

"Hey, he'll be here," Jen nodded, squeezing her hand. Melanie looked at her doubtfully. "He will be."

She nodded and then looked at her seriously. "Do you think with everything that happened in there… that it'll be enough to lock him up?"

Jen shrugged. "I don't know, the judge looked like a real bitch," she said and Melanie laughed. "But then again, that could work in our favor," Melanie nodded. "We just have to hope for the best, okay? And just know that, no matter what, you'll always have me."

Melanie smiled and rested her head on her sister's shoulder as they waited to be called back in.

* * *

Ryan hadn't returned by the time Sophia had finished cleaning all the tables so she decided to wait. It had been almost four hours since he had gone and Sophia was about to close up, seeing as no one else was there anymore.

She locked the cash register and was about to leave until she heard the bell on the door. She looked up and saw Ryan.

She swallowed. "Where have you been?" She asked and he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"In my car," he confessed and she looked at him. "I thought you'd be gone by the time I came back but you were still here so I just… waited until you left."

"So you were in the parking lot all this time?" She asked and he nodded. "Well, that's great, thanks Ryan." She said, sarcastically and he sighed.

"Look Sophia, I didn't want to see you, okay?" He said and she looked at him. "I didn't know what to say…"

"Well, you're here now and I want some answers," she said. "Why the hell would you kiss me, Ryan?"

"Look, I told you that you didn't want to go there so…" he trailed and she looked at him.

"Oh, so now you kissing me out of the blue is my fault?" She asked.

"No," he shook his head. "And it wasn't… out of the blue."

"What are you talking about, Ryan?" She asked and he looked at her.

"Just forget it, okay?" He said. "I have to go check the back," he said, walking towards the kitchen door. He turned back to look at her. "It's probably best that you're not here when I come back or… or ever." He went in the kitchen. Sophia swallowed. She didn't know what she was more sad about, the fact that she had just gotten fired or that she may have just lost Ryan has a friend.

* * *

Melanie walked out of the courtroom and took a deep breath. Pete had been sentenced to six years in prison for sexual assault. It wasn't the sentence she had been hoping for but it was good enough. Neither she nor Jen would ever have to see him again and that was all that Melanie cared about.

Jen walked up behind her. "How are you doing?" She asked and Melanie looked at her.

"I'm fine, but how are you?" She asked and Jen lowered her eyes. "I mean, my experience with Pete may have happened more recently than yours but it's nothing compared to what he did to you…"

Jen sighed. "I'm just happy that he's going to pay for what he did to you," she said and Mel nodded. "I just wish… I mean, if I would've said something back then, he'd be locked up for good and-"

"No, don't do this to yourself," Mel shook her head. "This is _not _your fault, okay?" She said and Jen nodded. "I told you… you were my hero that day and you still are."

Jen smiled and looked behind her sister. "Look who finally showed up," she whispered and Melanie turned around to see Jeremy. "I'll go find Mom and Dad."

Jen walked back into the courtroom and Jeremy approached Melanie.

"How'd it go?" He asked and she looked at him.

"He got six years," she shrugged. "I'm just happy he's locked up," she said and he nodded. She looked up at him. "What took you so long to get here?"

"I… had to deal with something at home," he shook his head and she looked at him curiously. "It's nothing serious, it's just… a long story, one that isn't meant for right now," he said and she nodded. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Now that you're here, yeah," she nodded and he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here before," he said, running his hand through her hair.

"It's okay, I was okay," she nodded and he smiled, cupping her face in his hands. "I love you, Jeremy."

He smiled and slowly kissed her. "I love you too, Mel," he whispered and they stood there, hugging each other until the rest of her family came out.


	33. Resistance

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm glad you're all liking it. I just wanted to let you know that Ryan/Sophia isn't out of the blue. I had it planned since the beginning but I was fighting with myself on whether I should go for it or not. I obviously won't say who ends up with who but it's really interesting to hear your thoughts so keep them coming!

* * *

The next day, Andria was walking down the halls at school but stopped when she saw Vince talking (more like flirting) with another girl. She sighed and looked away, wondering why it bothered her so much.

"Hey, you okay?" She turned around and saw Sophia.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she nodded and her cousin gave her a look. "I promise, I just… screwed up something that could have been good but what else is new?"

Sophia pouted. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," she shook her head. "Maybe later, okay?"

Sophia nodded. "So, something weird happened yesterday…"

Andria looked at her curiously. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

"No!" She rolled her eyes and Andria sighed. "But um, Ryan kind of kissed me…"

"What?" Andria's jaw dropped.

"I know, I was just as shocked as you are," she shook her head. "I mean, do I have something like, written on my forehead saying 'please kiss me, I want to cheat on my amazing boyfriend' or something?"

Andria looked at her. "I don't think this is a time to be joking, Sophia,"

"I'm not joking," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I just, I mean, I don't know how to deal with this other than being humorous about it."

Andria sighed. "I can't believe you're going to do this to Jared again."

"Andria, I'm not," she shook her head. Andria gave her a look. "I pushed Ryan away! I told him that I wasn't into him like that!"

"Yeah, I seem to recall you said something similar to Andy two years ago," she reminded her. Sophia looked at her. "And look how well that turned out."

"Andria-"

"And this time, it won't only be Jared that you hurt," Andria said and Sophia swallowed. "You have a sister, remember? One that dated Ryan and was in love with him for over a year,"

"Nothing's going to happen," Sophia said sternly. "I don't think of him like that and I _never _will," she said and Andria looked at her. "I could really use your support right now instead of you accusing me of cheating on my boyfriend."

Andria sighed. "I know, I just… I don't want to see what happened with Andy happen with Ryan."

"And it won't," Sophia said. "I'm going to make sure of it."

* * *

A little later that day, Gabrielle was at home, putting Cameron to bed. She was really enjoying the stay-at-home-mom thing. She loved being with her son and she hardly missed her job… she just wished that Tyler could spend more time with them.

She carefully closed the door and headed down the stairs of her and Tyler's home. Once the renovations on their penthouse in the city had been done and Cameron had arrived, they had both decided that buying a home in the suburbs would be much more suitable for raising a child and being a real family.

She sat on the couch and turned on the t.v, flipping through the channels but stopped when she heard the front door open. She stood up and walked over to the entrance, getting excited because she knew that Tyler was home.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, jumping in his arms and hugging him.

He smiled and hugged her back, kissing her head. "I thought I'd stop by and bring you lunch," he said, holding up a takeout box from their favorite Chinese restaurant.

"Best. Husband. Ever." She squealed, taking the box. He laughed and they kissed.

"So, where's my boy?" He asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"I just put him down for a nap," Gabrielle pouted and he sighed, disappointed. "But you'll see him later, I have no doubts that he'll be up _all _night."

"Hm, maybe I shouldn't come home then," he teased and she narrowed her eyes at him. He laughed. "So, what are you up to today?"

"Nothing much," she shrugged and then looked at him. "You know, I don't think we should spend our weekends cooped up in here anymore."

"Oh really?" He laughed, taking a bite of his food. "I thought you liked it when it was just the three of us."

"I do," she nodded. "I love it but apparently we're missing out on a lot of drama with my brothers and sister."

"Like what?" He asked.

"Well, Chris has got his intense hockey stuff, he's so going to make it to the pros," she said and he smiled. He loved when she bragged about her family. "Andy's got that adorable girlfriend of his and I feel like we should get to know her since they're getting pretty serious now," she shrugged and Tyler nodded. "And Sophia, well, she got a job…"

"Really?" Tyler asked, impressed. "Where?"

"The diner…" She trailed and he looked up at her. "Yeah, the diner that Ryan's mother owns," she shook her head.

"Oh, now I get the point of this whole 'hanging out with my family more' thing," he said, walking over to her. "Does it bother you?"

"It's not that it _bothers _me," she said and he gave her a look. "Well it does but not like that," she shook her head. "It's just, weird I guess, I mean, that's my ex-boyfriend and my sister…"

He nodded. "Well, I'm sure there's nothing going on between them, besides; she's still with Jared, isn't she?"

'Yeah, that's a whole other thing," she informed him. "I saw what losing Sophia to another guy did to Jared the first time, I don't want to see him go through that ever again."

"I know, no one does," he nodded. "But this isn't your problem to fix, okay? You have to let them all make their own decisions and let them figure all this stuff out on their own."

"I know," she nodded. "I'm just scared of what'll happen, that's all," she said and he nodded. "But I love you, have I said that lately?"

He laughed. "Yeah but it's always nice to hear it again," he said and she smiled. They kissed for just a moment until Cameron started crying. Gabrielle groaned, throwing her head back. "I'll get him," Tyler said and she smiled.

"Love you!" She shouted as he walked away, smiling.

* * *

Jesse picked up Nora from school that afternoon but things were quiet between them. They had been for a few days now. Jesse had stupidly brought up the topic of sex and it had freaked Nora out. The last time she had sex, a baby came out of it and as much as she loved Jesse, she was not wiling to take that chance again.

"Look, Nora," Jesse said and she looked at him. "I'm sorry about the other day, I just… I love you and I thought it was something that you were ready for but now that I know you're not, I'll never bring it up again."

"Jesse," she sighed. "I know this is something that couples in love do, and trust me, I love you but I'm just… I'm not ready," she shook her head. "I know I've been saying that for a while and it's been almost two years since Emma was born but I just, I can't,"

"We'd use protection, we'd take every precaution to make sure that nothing happened," he suggested but she shook her head. He sighed.

"Are you mad?" She asked, after a few moments of silence. "It's okay to be mad."

He stopped the car and looked at her. "I'm not mad," he told her. "I just, I don't understand, I guess."

She lowered her eyes and he continued driving the car. Between what happened with Melanie and now this, Nora wasn't sure if they would be able to get passed it.

* * *

Andria walked through the halls of the boys' dorms that night, tiptoeing quietly over to Vince's dorm wearing nothing but a silk robe her mother had given her.

She knocked softly on the door and waited a moment, looking around to make sure there was no one else in the halls. Vince finally opened the door and rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing things clearly.

"Hey there," she smiled and he continued to stare. She held back a laugh. "Are you going to let me in?"

"Uh," he looked at his roommate sleeping and then back at Andria.

She smiled. "I just came here to apologize for everything that happened the other day," she said, undoing the bow of her robe. Vince blinked as he stared at her naked body standing before him. "Do you accept my apology?"

"Is this a dream?" He asked and she giggled, walking over to him. "Andria…"

"Look, I said I was sorry, okay?" She said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his. "I want to continue with what we had and we'll… see where it goes from there, how about that?"

He stared at her, finding himself unable to say no. Andria was almost always irresistible but he found that it was impossible to resist her now. "I, um…"

"Come on," she whispered, kissing his neck.

He sighed, giving in. "Can you just cover up please?" He asked, putting the robe back around her shoulders. She giggled. "I wouldn't want my roommate to get jealous."

"No, you wouldn't," she smiled. He kissed her and they fell back onto his bed.

* * *

Ryan returned home that night and slammed the door closed.

"You're lucky Emma's awake," Nora said from the couch, where she and Emma were watching t.v.

"I'm so sorry Nor," he said, walking over to them. "I didn't even think…"

"It's okay," she shook her head. "Bad day at the diner?"

"You could say that," he nodded and took Emma in his arms. "Promise me you'll never grow up and play games with boys' minds, okay?"

The toddler only looked at him and laughed, reaching out to touch his face.

"Did something happen with Gia?" Nora asked and he looked at her.

"Uh, no, not Gia," he shook his head and she raised an eyebrow. "Sophia Mendoza."

"What?" She asked, confused.

"It's complicated," he shook his head and she looked at him, urging him to tell her. "I guess we just grew close ever since she started working at Mikey's and I… think I developed feelings for her in the process," Nora gasped. "I know it sounds crazy but it just happened and I don't know what to do to stop it…"

"Please tell me you didn't act on those feelings," she said and he lowered his eyes. "Ryan! How could you? Jared is one of your best friends!" She reminded him. "And do I even need to mention Gabrielle?"

"Look, I know it's not an ideal situation but… I don't know what to do, Nora!" He said and she sighed. "I'm just really confused, I don't know if I have real feelings for Sophia or if they have anything to do with me possibly having leftover feelings for Gabby."

Nora raised an eyebrow. "_Do _you have feelings for Gabby?"

"No," he sighed, shaking his head. "That ended a while ago and besides, Sophia and Gabrielle may be sisters but they're nothing alike," he told her. "Gabrielle's head-strong and independent and I loved that about her but Sophia, she's just, sweet and caring and she's just this amazing person…" He trailed and Nora groaned.

"Ryan!" She whined. "How could you let this happen?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "I tried to stop it but it just… happened."

"Does she feel the same way?" She asked and he looked up at her. "Does Sophia have feelings for you?"

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it," he shrugged and she gave him a look. "Well, maybe, I don't know! She'll probably deny this but when I kissed her, she kissed me back… and I felt something," he explained. "Something that I haven't felt in a long time,"

She sighed. "I can't believe this," she shook her head.

"Yeah and it gets worse," he said and she looked at him. "Notre Dame called me this morning, my doctor gave them the okay about my knee and so they want me back up there."

"Ryan, that's great!" She said excitedly but he gave her a look. "Okay, not so great?"

"Well, not really," he shrugged. "I mean, yeah it's great but I have this whole Sophia mess to deal with…"

"You don't have anything to deal with," she said. "You've wanted to go to Notre Dame ever since Dad made you watch a game when you were a little kid," she reminded him. "Maybe this thing with Sophia is just temporary insanity."

"Nora," he gave her a look.

"Okay fine, maybe it wasn't but no girl is worth losing your dream over, right?" She said and he nodded. "So, go back to Notre Dame and if you and Sophia were meant to be, God help us all, then it'll work itself out."

"Yeah, I guess," he nodded and she squeezed his hand. "I'm gonna take this one up to bed, okay?" He said and she looked at him. "She seems tired."

"Okay," Nora smiled and watched them go. Ryan sighed, heading up the stairs as he carried his niece, trying to figure out what to do.


	34. Home

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter guys! Thanks so much for reviewing, it really means a lot to me. Keep them coming!

* * *

Sophia and Alex were hanging out in her dorm, as they had promised. Things had been a little awkward at first but the more they talked, the more they realized they had a lot in common.

"So, you must really miss Jared, huh?" Alex asked and Sophia looked at her.

"Of course," she said, smiling softly. "I miss him more and more everyday."

"Are you okay?" Alex asked. "I mean, you just seem kinda… sad."

"Oh, um, no I'm fine," she shook her head. "Like I said, I just miss Jared."

"Are you sure that's all?" She asked and Sophia looked at her. "You can tell me, we're friends."

Sophia smiled but then shook her head. "I can't," she said and Alex looked at her curiously. "I mean, I can't tell you and then ask you to keep it from Andy," she explained and Alex nodded. "That's not fair to either of you."

"Well, promise me that if you absolutely need to, you'll talk to me?"

Sophia nodded. "I promise," she smiled and then sat up. "So, um, you were about to tell me something before you changed the subject to Jared?"

Alex smiled. "You noticed that, huh?" She asked and Sophia laughed. "I just um, well firstly, I don't have many girlfriends and the ones I do have are snotty bitches who freak out if their toe nails don't match their outfit," she rolled her eyes and Sophia laughed. "Anyways, I just wanted to talk to someone else about this other than Andy and since we've become friends…"

"Oh, yeah, of course!" Sophia nodded. "What is it?"

"Well, when I was fifteen, I found out I was adopted," she said and Sophia's eyes widened. "It's not that big of a deal, I mean it is but I've accepted it and I love my family but lately…" she trailed and Sophia looked at her, urging her to go on. "Lately, I've been wanting to get to know my real parents."

"Oh," Sophia nodded. "Well, that's not a bad thing, is it?"

"I don't know," Alex shrugged. "They kept me for a year before they gave me up so that always made me think that they didn't want me," she shook her head. "But then I think, they were young when they had me and maybe they just _couldn't _take care of me so they wanted to give me a better life, you know?"

"Of course," Sophia nodded.

"Anyways, I don't know why I'm telling you this really," she shook her head. "I just need to hear someone else's opinion, Andy keeps telling me I should just try to get in contact with them but I'm not sure…"

Sophia smiled. "Well, I think I agree with Andy," she said and Alex looked at her. "I don't want to tell you what to do but if it were me, I'd at least want to know who they were."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Alex nodded. "I'll think about it."

* * *

Nora sighed as she tried to get Emma to calm down. She had been crying for hours and Nora couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. The doorbell rang and Nora sighed, picking up the toddler in her arms and rocking her as she went to answer it.

She opened the door and saw Jesse. She sighed. "Hey, I'm sorry, Emma's being… like this," she said, pointing to the crying baby. "I can't do this right now."

"Well, why don't you let me help you?" He asked, walking in. "I could watch her for a few hours, calm her down a little?"

"I think I know how to calm my own daughter down," she said, placing her hand on her hip, following him into the living room.

"I was just offering my help," he shrugged and she rolled her eyes. "Did I do something wrong, Nora?"

"No, of course not," she shook her head and put Emma in her playpen. "I just, I can't deal with you right now."

"I didn't know boyfriends had to be dealt with," he said and she looked at him.

"Jesse, that's not what I meant," she shook her head and he sighed.

"I just feel like ever since the sex thing, you've been like, avoiding me," he said and she sighed.

"Jesse I love you and I'm sorry I made you feel that way but I can't talk about this right now!" She yelled. "I have a screaming baby to take care of, I have homework, projects, I…"

"Hey," he whispered, pulling her into a hug. "I'm right here, okay? Let me help you."

"No," she shook her head and pushed him away. "I just, I want to be alone, okay?"

He looked at her, wondering why she was acting this way but understanding it wasn't the time to talk about it. "Yeah, okay," he nodded and walked over to the door. She followed him. "You'll call me later?"

"Promise," she nodded and he smiled, walking out.

* * *

Andria and Vince were in her dorm, in the middle of another of their hot make-out sessions.

"So, I was thinking," she said, as he kissed her neck. "My parents throw this really big party in New York every year before finals," she continued and he nodded, running his hand up her thigh. "And well, I usually don't go because Aidan brings whatever girl he's dating at the time but he's in California so…" she trailed and he stopped to look at her. "What?"

"Are you asking me out on a date, Andria Banks?" He asked, amused. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's not a date!" She shook her head. "I can bring whoever I want but… there isn't really anyone who could bring me these _benefits_," she whispered and straddled him. He laughed. "So, will you come or not?"

"I don't know…" he trailed and she pouted.

"Come on, we can make fun of the Manhattan socialites together!" She said and he looked at her. "And well, I can't promise you anything but I heard Blair Waldorf will be there."

"Who?" He asked, leaning back.

"You know, Blair Waldorf! Queen Bitch of the Upper East Side," she said, sarcastically. "Last time I was there, I shamelessly flirted with her boyfriend, Nate Archibald and she went ballistic on me," she explained. "She threatened to 'ruin my reputation' as if that stopped me from sleeping with him," she rolled her eyes. He laughed. "Anyways, I'm sure she'll bring her friend, Serena van der Woodsen, who's totally hot by the way."

"Oh, really?" He asked, sitting back up.

"Yup," she nodded, laughing. "I'll even let you make-out with her a little if you come," she promised.

He laughed. "You'll _let _me make out with her, huh?" he asked and she looked at him. "And since when do I need your permission?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "I guess you don't," she shrugged. "But I'm telling you now; I heard she's kind of a bore!" He laughed. "So, will you come?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I might have to work."

"Ugh, what is with you people and jobs?" She asked, rhetorically. "You go to Eden Hall, you're not supposed to work!" She said and he laughed.

"I'll try, okay?" He said and sat up to kiss her. She nodded and he stood up.

"Um, where are you going?" She asked and he looked at her.

"I have to go meet someone," he said and she raised an eyebrow. "We can finish later?" He said, leaning in for a kiss but she pulled away.

"Who do you have to meet?" She asked and he looked at her.

"It's my mom," he shook his head. "She thinks I don't see her enough since, instead of spending my weekends visiting her up in Duluth, I spend them here, with you," he said and she shrugged, sheepishly.

"Well, I guess I can't blame you then," she said and he looked at her.

"You don't want to meet her, do you?" He asked, worriedly.

She laughed. "No thanks," she shook her head. "That's the type of thing _couples _do and we are definitely not a couple."

He smirked. "I guess we'll finish up later then?" he asked and she nodded. They kissed and she pulled him back onto the bed. "I have to go," he whispered.

"I know," she said, taking her shirt off.

"You kill me, Banks," he said and she smiled as they picked up where they left off.

* * *

A little later, Nora was still trying to get Emma to calm down and was starting to get worried. She was about to call her mother home from work when there was a knock at the door. She walked over to answer it and sighed happily when she saw Ethan.

"Take her, please," she begged, handing him their daughter. "Do _something_."

"Sh, it's okay baby," he whispered soothingly and then looked up at Nora. "Is she sick or something?"

"We just went to the doctor's yesterday," she shook her head. "I don't know what's wrong with her! I've tried _everything_!"

He nodded. "Just relax, okay Nora?" He said and started softly singing a lullaby to Emma. Soon enough, she quieted down and stopped crying.

"Thank-you," Nora whispered and they walked into the living room. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I, um, I have some news," he said and she looked at him. They sat down on the couch. "I'm leaving Michigan," he said and she raised an eyebrow. "I'm dropping out of UM," her eyes widened. "With Jade's cancer and everything going on, I just I decided it was time to come home," he explained. "And moving twelve hours away was not the smartest decision I could have made as a father."

"Ethan, it's not like you just left me and Emma here though," she shook her head. "Between Ryan and our parents, I had plenty of help."

"Yeah but have I been here?" He asked and she looked at him. "Look when Emma called Jesse 'daddy', it freaked me out and I should've come home then but it was hard and I'm sorry I didn't," he said and she nodded. "Now I realize that I need to be here with you and Emma, I don't want to be a dead beat dad."

"Ethan, you're not," she shook her head. "You're sure about this?"

"Of course," he nodded.

"No, Ethan, you have to make absolutely sure that this is what you want," she said and he looked at her. "I don't want you to wake up one day and resent your daughter became we kept you from going to college."

"I could never resent my daughter," he shook his head. "You, maybe but never this cute face," he held up Emma.

"Ethan," she said, seriously.

He sighed and looked at her. "I've never been more sure of anything, okay?"

She nodded. "Thank-you, Ethan," She whispered.

He smiled. "Why don't you go relax and take a hot bath or something?" He suggested. "I got her."

"As amazing as that sounds, I really just want to go to bed," she told him. "This cute face kept me up all night," she said, tickling Emma's feet and the toddler giggled.

She smiled and stood up, heading up the stairs.

"Hey, Nora?" Ethan said and she turned around to look at him. "I'm sorry I missed so much."

"It's okay," she nodded. "You're here now."

He smiled and watched her go.

"Dada," Emma said and he looked at her.

"Yes, baby?" He said, holding her up. He loved moments like these.

"You made mommy happy," she said and he smiled.

He kissed her forehead and held her close. "I love you sweetie," he whispered. "I'm going to be a better daddy to you, I promise."

* * *

A few days later, Alex had asked Sophia to meet her at Andy's house because she had important news to tell the both of them. Sophia was a little hesitant to go but Alex begged her. They were sitting in the Portman living room and though Sophia had been there so many times, it felt strange now, especially without Jared.

"So," Alex started as Sophia and Andy looked at her. "I have talked to both of you about my adoption situation," she said and they looked at each other. "I contacted the adoption agency and they gave me some information about my biological parents," she explained and Sophia and Andy were shocked. "They live in Chicago and they want to meet me."

"Wow, Alex, that's great!" Sophia said, getting up to hug her but Alex put her hand up.

"I don't want my parents to know so I told them we're going on a school trip," she continued. "Anyways, I want you two to road trip with me to Chicago and I'm not taking no for an answer."

Sophia and Andy looked at each other awkwardly, both knowing there was no way they were getting out of this.


	35. Road Trip

**A/N: **Just a few more chapters to go and then it's onto the next one! Keep the reviews coming, I really love them. And I'm on break now, so that means more updates! Yay!

* * *

A few days later, Sophia, Alex and Andy were at the dorms packing his car for their road trip to Chicago. Alex had spoken to the adoption agency and they contacted her birth parents, who were definitely interested in seeing her again. She had trouble hiding her excitement, she had been waiting for this moment for almost three years and it was finally happening.

Alex went inside her dorm to get the cooler full of food while Sophia and Andy continued packing up the car.

He was staring at her and she was starting to get annoyed. She turned to look at him.

"Is there a problem?" She asked and he shook his head. "So why are you staring at me like that?"

"I'm just wondering why you're coming," he asked, leaning against the car.

"Because Alex invited me," she said, and picked up her duffle bag.

"I know but," she looked at him. "Don't you have a job or something?"

"Actually, I don't work at the diner anymore," she said, looking away.

"Why not?"

"Look, Andy," she sighed. "I know we said we were going to be friends but it's really none of your business."

Andy frowned. "Fine, sorry I asked then," he rolled his eyes and got into the driver's seat.

Sophia sighed and closed the trunk angrily.

"Don't tell me you two are fighting already?" Sophia turned around and saw Alex coming towards her with the food.

"No, we're not," she lied with a smile. She knew how important this was to Alex and didn't want anything to ruin it for her. "Snacks?"

"Right here," Alex said, handing her the box.

"Okay, we're good to go then," she smiled, getting in the backseat.

Alex nodded and took a deep breath. "_Please _let this be a good trip," she whispered to herself and then got into the passenger's seat.

"All ready?" Andy asked, looking at the two of them. They both nodded and he started the car.

* * *

A little later that morning, Nora walked down into the living room and giggled when she saw Ethan asleep on the couch. He had been there late last night, up with Emma and had fallen asleep watching TV with Ryan. They had all decided to let him stay there.

She walked over to him and shook him gently. He opened his eyes slightly and looked at her. "Did I fall asleep last night?" He asked and she nodded. He sat up. "Oh, Nora I'm so sorry-"

"It's okay," she laughed. "You were up with Emma all night; I wasn't going to wake up."

He smiled. "Thanks."

She nodded. "So, do you want to go home or just stay here?" She asked, sitting next to him.

"I'll stay," he nodded. "If I know Emma, she'll start crying the second I leave," he shook his head and Nora laughed.

"It's been nice, you know?" She said and he looked at her. "Having you here all week," she told him. "Not only for me but even Emma seems happier."

He smiled. "I'm sorry I ever missed a minute of it," he said and she shrugged. "You know what I couldn't help but notice though?" He asked and she looked at him. "Someone's been missing," he said and she looked away. "Is everything okay between you and Jesse?"

"Do you really think that's something we should be talking about?" She asked and he looked at her.

"Nora, I care about you okay? And if you need me, I'm here," he promised and she nodded.

"It's just, we've been kind of distant lately, ever since the whole thing with Mel, you know?" she said and he nodded. "And… he wants to have sex but I'm just not ready for that yet," Ethan swallowed and she looked at him. "See, I told you we shouldn't be talking about this E!"

"No, its okay," he said. "He didn't like, pressure you or anything though, right?"

"No, of course not," she shook her head. "It's just, he doesn't understand why I won't… I know he's disappointed."

"Well, he shouldn't be," Ethan said and she looked at him. "Being with you should be enough."

She smiled. "Anyways, I bet you're starving," she said and he laughed. "How about I make us some breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me," he said and she smiled, getting up and walking into the kitchen.

* * *

That night, Andria and Vince lied in bed together after spending the night in her dorm. Her head was resting on his shoulder and she was drawing circles on his chest with her fingers.

"So, um, have you thought about coming to my parents' party?" She asked and he looked at her. "I only ask because they need to know for their stupid guest list and stuff and-" she was cut off by his cell phone ringing.

"I'm sorry, Andria, I have to take this," he said and she rolled her eyes. He'd been doing that a lot lately. He grabbed his phone and answered it. "Hey, what's going on? Okay, okay, I'll be right there."

Andria raised an eyebrow and watched as he got out of bed. "What are you doing?" She asked, as he started to get dressed.

"I'm so sorry, I just, I have to go meet someone," he said and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Who is she?" She asked and he looked at her. "What, you've had to go 'meet someone' every time we've hung out, sorry if I assume that it's another girl," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know you want me all to yourself, Andria but we're not serious, remember?" He winked and she rolled her eyes.

"So, you are seeing someone else," she nodded. "That's okay really, I mean, it's not like you're the only guy I've dated lately."

He looked at her and laughed. "I'm not dating another girl," he said and sat on the bed. "It's just, it's complicated, okay?"

"Then explain it to me, I'm sure I'd understand," she told him.

"I wish I could," he said, putting his shirt on. "But I just can't, okay?" Andria frowned, she hated secrets. "I have to go okay, I'll come back later?"

"Don't bother," she shook her head and he sighed.

"It's not what you think, okay?" He said and she looked away. He sighed. "Whatever, I'll see you later." He said and walked out.

Andria narrowed her eyes and got dressed. She grabbed her keys and walked out of the dorms. She got in her car and followed Vince to wherever he was going.

* * *

Sophia and Alex had switched places in the car that night; Alex wanted to sleep so she took the backseat. To say it was awkward for Sophia, sitting next to her ex-boyfriend in silence, was an understatement.

"So," Andy finally spoke. "Are you going to tell me why you got fired?"

"Andy…" she trailed and he looked at her.

"Come on, Soph," he said. "It's not like I'm some stranger, you can talk to me."

She sighed and nodded. "I just… had a conflict with my boss."

"Who, Ryan?" He asked and Sophia shifted in her seat. He waited and she finally nodded. "What kind of conflict?" He asked, curiously.

"We just didn't see eye to eye on some things so… he fired me."

"That doesn't sound like Ryan," he noted and she shrugged. "Well, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said.

"No, not just about that," he said and she looked at him. "I'm sorry I've been so hard on you lately," he said and she raised an eyebrow. "I guess a part of me was still hurting because you picked Jared but…" he trailed and she swallowed. "I'm over that now."

"You have a good thing here with Alex," Sophia said. "Don't mess it up, okay? She's good for you."

He smiled. "Too good," he said and she laughed. "I like us being friends."

"Me too," she nodded and he continued driving.


	36. Family Issues

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating in a little while guys! As a little holiday treat though, I'm going to be finishing this story by tomorrow! There's about 2-3 chapters left and I will 100% be uploading one of them tonight and probably two tomorrow since I will be busy for Christmas in the next couple of days. They are quite length-y since I have a lot of loose ends to tie up but hopefully you all like that! Anyways, keep the reviews coming and be on the lookout for the next chapter tonight!

* * *

Andria followed Vince to an apartment building in Duluth. She watched as he got out of his car and went inside. She groaned, she couldn't believe this. He was seeing someone else but that wasn't so much what she cared about, it was more the fact that he lied to her about it that pissed her off.

She wasn't going to let him get away with it. She took a deep breath and turned off her car. She got out and walked into the apartment building, trying to figure out which one he could be in. She checked the mailboxes and raised an eyebrow when she saw his last name. She hadn't expected him to be living here.

She walked to his door and took a deep breath as she opened it. She looked around, it was small… much smaller than anything she was used to.

"Vince?" She called out but there was no answer. She heard noise coming from one of the bedrooms and frowned. She walked over and opened the door but gasped when she saw a hospital bed with an older woman in it and Vince by her side.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" She said and Vince stood up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, walking over to her.

"I-I was curious, okay? I thought you were with another girl!" She explained and he looked at her. "Your door was unlocked so I just came in; I had no idea Vince…"

Vince sighed and rubbed his temples. He looked at the woman in the bed and then back at Andria. "Just wait in the living room okay?" He said and she looked at him. "I'll explain everything."

She nodded and did as he told her, wondering what was going on.

* * *

"So, I have a surprise for you," Ethan said, walking into Nora's room. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Just come downstairs, okay?"

She nodded and followed him down into the living room. She was surprised to see Jesse sitting on the couch. He stood up when she walked in and she looked at Ethan, demanding an explanation.

"I just thought you guys would like a night together," he said and Nora sighed. "Emma and I are going to my parents for the night so you have the place to yourselves," he said, picking up the toddler.

"Ethan, you shouldn't have done this," she shook her head.

"Come on, Nora," Jesse said and she looked at him. "We have a lot of stuff to talk about."

"I'll leave you to it," he nodded and Nora glared at him. She hated being surprised and put on the spot like this.

"Bye baby, you have fun at grandma and grandpa's, okay?" Nora whispered, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Okay, bye mommy!" She replied and they walked out.

Nora turned to Jesse and crossed her arms over her chest. She walked back into the living room and they sat on the couch.

"So, how have you been?" He asked and she looked at him.

"Good," she nodded. "You?"

"Good," he nodded and then sighed. "Why is this awkward, Nor?"

"I don't know," she shook her head. "Why would you agree to do this?"

"Because I love you and I've missed you," he said and she sighed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I miss you Nora."

"I miss you too Jesse," she nodded and he smiled. "But this night, whatever it's supposed to be, it doesn't change anything," she said and he looked up at her. "I'm still not ready."

"Jesus Nora," he sighed, pulling away.

"What does it matter anyway?" She asked. "I know you're a guy and all but if you really loved me like you say you do, you would understand why I can't!"

"Don't go questioning my love for you, Nora," he said and she looked at him. "I think I've proved just how much I love you by waiting all this time," he said and she sighed. "I just, I mean if we don't take this next step, if we don't move forward…"

"You'll break up with me?" She finished for him.

"No, that's not what I'm saying," he said, firmly. "But I love you and I want to be with you, don't you want the same thing?"

"Who's questioning who now?" She asked, defensively and he gave her a look. She sighed. "What does having sex have to do with me loving you?"

"Look Nora, I love you and I respect your decision, especially after everything you've been through but I just, I don't understand it," he explained and she looked at him. "When you love someone, you're supposed to want to make them happy."

"So, you're saying the only way you'll be happy is if I have sex with you?" She asked.

"No!" He said and then sighed. "God Nora, you just don't get it, do you? I _love _you and I want to be with you so we can move forward in this relationship," he said and she swallowed. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he exclaimed and she looked at him, a little surprised. "I have no ulterior motives here, Nora, I just I want us to be together."

She sighed and cupped his face in her hands. "I want us to be together too, Jess," she said, pulling him closer. He smiled. "I just… can't right now."

He sighed and looked at her. "Then maybe we should take some time apart," he said. "Until you're ready."

"Are you giving me an ultimatum?" She asked. "Have sex with you or break up?"

He shook his head. "I'm just trying to figure out what you want, Nora," he said. "I'm here, with you and you push me away so maybe time apart is what we need."

She swallowed. "If that's what you want."

"I want to do whatever you want," he said. "I just don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me," she whispered. "You're never going to lose me," she assured him. "But I think you're right," she said and he looked at her. "Maybe time apart _is _what we need."

He nodded and gently kissed her forehead. "I'll see you soon," he whispered and got up and left. Nora immediately began crying. She hugged a pillow and cried into it for the rest of the night.

* * *

Andria had been sitting nervously in Vince's living room for almost half an hour now and was starting to get worried. She had come up with a million different conclusions about what was going on but she couldn't be sure. She just wanted Vince to come out and tell her everything.

A few moments later, he finally did. Andria stood up as he gently closed the door.

"What is going on?" She asked and he looked at her. "Who is that woman?"

"She's my mother," he said and her eyes widened. "And she's really sick," he explained and they sat on the couch. "She's been sick for years but it's really getting to her now."

Andria swallowed. "Is she gonna…" she trailed and he nodded. "Oh Vince, I'm so sorry!"

"There's nothing I can do about it," he shook his head. "We can't afford to give her any better treatment."

"Is that why you live here?" She asked and he looked at her and nodded. "What about school?"

"We talked to them about our situation," he said. "They're going to let me graduate but even with that, we don't have enough."

Andria took his hand. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I didn't know things were this bad for you."

"You weren't supposed to know," he said, looking at her. "What are you even doing here?"

"I told you, I thought you were seeing someone else," she shrugged.

"And what were you going to do? Threaten her to stay away from your man?" He teased and she looked at him, seriously.

"How can you joke at a time like this?" She asked and he sighed.

"There's nothing else I can do," he shook his head. "My mom, she doesn't want me to feel bad about this, she just wants me to live my life."

Andria smiled and nodded. "What about your dad?"

"He hasn't been around since I was four," he shrugged. "He sends money every now and then but it's barely enough to pay rent."

She thought for a moment and then looked at him. "Vince, this is going to sound crazy but maybe I could…" she trailed and he looked up at her. "I mean, I couldn't think of a better reason to use the money in my trust fund."

He smiled. "That's sweet of you but even with all the money in the world," he stopped and she swallowed. He shook his head. "Besides, if you lose your trust fund, how will you like, survive?"

She laughed and playfully hit him. He smiled. "I'm happy you told me," she nodded.

"You didn't really give me much of a choice though," he said and she narrowed her eyes at him. He laughed. "I couldn't think of a better person to have told."

She smiled and pulled him close. "I'm here for you, okay?" She told him. "Even if you don't want me…"

He smiled. "That could never happen," he whispered and she rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Later that day, Sophia, Andy and Alex had finally arrived in Chicago and made it to the house that belonged to her birth parents.

"Are you excited?" Sophia asked, as the pulled into the driveway. Alex looked at her.

"Kind of nervous, actually," she confessed.

"Don't be," Andy said and she looked at him. "It'll be great."

She nodded and then took a deep breath. She turned to face them both. "I think I need to do this on my own," she said and they looked at her curiously. "The thought of meeting them was scary and since you're the closest people in my life, I just, I needed you there," she said and they both smiled. "But I really think this is something I need to do by myself."

"Are you sure?" Andy asked and Alex nodded. Sophia reached out and took her hand.

"We'll be right here when you get out," she nodded and Alex smiled. She got out of the car and walked over to the door. She knocked on in gently and waited.

The door finally opened and a man, in his late thirties she guessed, stood before her.

"Oh my God," he whispered, looking at her in awe.

She smiled politely. "Hi, um, I'm Alex Burke," she said, extending her hand towards him. "Your daughter,"

"I know who you are," he said as he continued to stare at her. "How could I not know who you are with those eyes?" He asked, rhetorically. She smiled. "I'm Mike," he said, shaking her hand. "Mike Danvers."

"It's nice to meet you," she nodded.

"I'm sorry, please come in," he said and she did. He continued to stare at her and she looked around. "God, I can't believe how much you look like her."

"My mother?" She asked and he looked at her. "Is she around? I'd really love to do this with the both of you."

"They didn't tell you?" He asked and she looked at him curiously. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't believe they didn't tell you!" He said and her eyebrows rose.

"Tell me what?" She asked, worriedly.

"I'm sorry, Alex," he shook his head. "Your mother, her name was Tess, she… she passed away about eight years ago."

Alex's jaw dropped and she felt a lump in her throat. She couldn't believe this. She had been waiting to meet her mother for almost five years and now it would never even be possible. She would never know her mother. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Why didn't they tell you?" He said, almost enraged. "I'm so sorry, I'm sure this wasn't what you came here for."

She looked at him and swallowed. "No, it wasn't," she shook her head and he sighed. "But you're still my father," she said and he looked at her. "And I still want to know you."

He smiled. "I've been trying to find you for forever," he shook his head. "Actually, it was Tess' idea but we never got around to it because of the accident…"

She lowered her eyes. "Car accident?" She asked and he nodded. "So, you two were still together, even after you gave me up?"

He nodded. "It was the hardest thing we ever had to do," he said and she looked up. "We loved you so much but we were just so young and we couldn't take care of ourselves, let alone a beautiful baby girl," he said and she smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek. "After we got married, we opened this little bistro in the city and it took us a while but it was a real success," he said and she nodded. "I had to close it down after she died though, it was just too much…"

She nodded and then looked at him. "Tell me more about her."

He smiled. "She was beautiful," he said. "It's unbelievable how much you look like her," he said and she smiled. "The long brown hair and those eyes… those blue eyes were what made me fall in love with her," he said and she laughed. "Well they weren't the only reason but she just had this look that she gave me that made me feel like I was good enough to be with someone like her," he shook his head.

"That's beautiful," Alex smiled. "I can't believe I'm never going to get to know her!"

"Oh but you do," he said and she looked at him. "You're every bit of her," he explained. "I mean, I'm sure you've got some of my character in you but just in the few moments we've spent together, I see so much of her in you."

She smiled. "Well, tell me more!" She said. "I want to know everything, how you met, how you fell in love, the wedding…"

He laughed and they walked into the kitchen. "I'm going to need a drink for that, do you want some?" He asked and stopped himself. "Sorry, you're only eighteen," he shook his head. "Born on March twenty-first, the first day of spring," he said and she looked at him. "It's going to sound a little crazy but… we celebrated your birthday every year."

Alex swallowed. "You did?" He nodded and she smiled. "It's going to sound crazy but… can I hug you?"

He laughed and nodded. "I think that's allowed," he nodded and she walked over to him, hugging him tightly.

"This feels just right," he whispered and she nodded.

"Thank-you," she mouthed, looking up and hugging him again.

* * *

A day later, Alex had decided to spend a few extra days in Chicago with her birth father. She wanted to get to know him as much as possible in the time they had together and had told Andy and Sophia to go home. Things were okay between them, it wasn't awkward and it almost seemed like old times between them.

Sophia finally returned home that night and checked her cell phone, seeing that she had a missed call from Ryan. She swallowed and when she decided to call him back, he didn't pick up. She knew he would only call if it were important so she decided to go to the Conways.

She knocked on the door and waited. Nora answered it and looked a little surprised.

"Sophia, what are you doing here?" She asked and Sophia looked at her.

"I, um, I need to speak to Ryan," she said. "It's really important."

"I thought he called you?" She said and Sophia raised an eyebrow. "He went back to Notre Dame yesterday…"

Sophia's eyes widened and her jaw dropped a little. She composed herself and nodded, then headed back to her car. The fact that Ryan had left when things were so unsettled between them not only hurt her but it really pissed her off.


	37. Bonfire Mishaps

**A/N: **See, I told you guys I'd have the next chapter up by tonight! There's a little bit of a time jump in this one but only because I needed to establish some things that will be going on in the next story! One more chapter, which will be up tomorrow and it's done! Keep the reviews coming guys!

* * *

It had been almost two months and school was finally out. After graduation, the seniors of Eden Hall Academy were in complete party mode and since it was getting warmer out, they decided to throw the first bonfire party of the year at the local beach.

Andria, who was newly single, arrived at the beach early with Sophia to help set-up.

"So, when does Jared get back?" She asked.

"Tomorrow," Sophia smiled. She had been counting down the days until Jared's return from Rome for the longest time. She felt as though everything that happened with Ryan was just a sign that she needed to focus on Jared and be with him, _really _be with him.

"And Ryan?" Andria asked. Her cousin looked at her. "He's not going to stay in Indiana forever, Soph."

"I know," Sophia sighed. "I'm just… scared of what'll happen with both of them back," she shook her head. "I don't want to hurt Jared, not again."

"So don't," Andria said and Sophia looked at her. "Ryan had a teensy little crush on you and kissed you but it doesn't mean anything because you don't feel the same way about him," she continued. "So, you'll only be hurting Jared by telling him."

"I can't keep this from him, Andria," Sophia said, folding her arms over her chest.

"If you want to stay with him, you should," she advised. "You know how he would react to this, Soph," she explained and Sophia sighed. "It's your decision but I mean, I wouldn't tell him if I were you."

Sophia nodded and Andria stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Well, I've been having kind of a dry spell lately ever since what's-his-face broke up with me," she rolled her eyes.

"Vince," Sophia reminded her. "And he didn't break up with you, his mother died and he needed some time to be alone."

"Yeah, instead of letting me be there for him," she crossed her arms over her chest. Sophia gave her a look. "I was nothing but supportive Sophia and all he did was push me away!"

"His mother just died!" Sophia argued. Andria sighed. "It's not so fun when you're on the other side, is it?" Andria looked at her.

"What are you babbling on about now?" She asked.

"You did the same thing to Nick before you guys broke up," she said and Andria sighed. "Except, you didn't really have a justifiable reason for it,"

Andria rolled her eyes as she took off her top and shorts to reveal her bikini. "I wasn't in love with Nick," she said and Sophia gave her a look. "Nor am I in love with Vince but I… I care about him and I want to be there for him."

"Well, you just have to give him time," she nodded encouragingly. "He'll come around, he cares about you too."

Andria shrugged and then smiled as she saw the boys arriving. "I'll be right back!"

"Andria," Sophia said, warningly.

"I'm allowed to have guy friends okay?" She said. "And it's not my fault if they look like Abercrombie & Fitch models and flirt with me!"

Sophia rolled her eyes. "Hey, by the way," she said and Andria looked at her. "You never told me if you got your acceptance letter from USC."

"Ugh, I think it got lost in the mail or something," she rolled her eyes. "Mailmen are idiots and don't get that I live in a dorm," she sighed and Sophia nodded. "Anyways, no school talk tonight! It's a party!"

Sophia nodded and watched her go as she continued to set up the fire pit.

* * *

"Okay, our daughter looks adorable with a guitar," Ethan said, as he and Nora were sitting outside playing with Emma. Ryan had bought his goddaughter a plush guitar and she hadn't let go of it since she got it.

Nora laughed as she watched her daughter play with the toy. "Who knows? She could be the next Molly Riley," she winked and Ethan laughed awkwardly. "Sorry, I don't even know why I said that."

"It's okay," he laughed. "Molly and I… it wasn't right, what she did but I forgive her," he nodded. "She's living her dream and I can't blame her for that."

"Yeah but she didn't have to step all over you to get to her dream," she shook her head and took a sip of her drink.

"It doesn't really matter anymore," he shrugged. "So, you wanted to talk about something?"

"Yes," Nora said, looking at him excitedly. "So, I talked to my parents and they talked to yours and I mean, since you practically live here anyway," she said and he raised an eyebrow. "We still have that extra bedroom downstairs that isn't being used and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to move in?"

"Oh, I don't know Nora…" he shook his head and she looked at him. "I mean, do you think that's a good idea?"

"Of course," she nodded. "Travelling back and forth is hard at it is and like I said, you've been practically living here for the past couple of months anyways."

"Okay," he nodded. "But what about Jesse?"

"What about him?" She sighed. "We broke up or we're on a break, whatever," she shrugged. "We're just not ready to be together, I guess but that doesn't change the fact that you, me and Emma are a family and that's what I want to focus on," she said. "That's what I need to focus on; I can't be worrying about boyfriends when I have a two year old to take care of," he nodded. "Will you at least think about it?"

He looked at her. "Yeah, I'll think about it."

* * *

Jen was hanging out with Jeremy and Melanie that night at the bonfire but was eagerly awaiting Aidan's return. He was due back any minute now and Jen was growing more excited by the minute.

"He'll be here, relax!" Melanie laughed and Jen looked at her.

"Sorry," she blushed. "I just, I haven't seen him in so long I just have… butterflies!"

"How adorable," Jeremy rolled his eyes and laughed. Jen smiled and playfully hit his arm.

"Ah, speak of the devil!" Melanie said, pointing behind Jen. She turned around excitedly and saw Aidan. She ran up to him and jumped in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. They kissed for a while before finally pulling away and looking at each other.

"Hi," he smiled and she smiled back.

"Oh God, I missed you!" She said, hugging him again. He laughed and she pulled away. She looked at him. "What is this?" She asked, examining the stubble around his mouth. "Growing a beard, are we?"

He laughed. "Nah, it's kind of a good luck thing for the playoffs," he shrugged and she looked at him. "We'll talk about that later," he said and she nodded. "Right now I think there's something we have to do…"

She smirked. "It's like you read my mind," she winked and he picked up her up. He brought them over to the backseat of his car, where they spent the majority of the night making love.

* * *

A little later that night, Andria was walking alone along the beach, a bottle of Scotch in her hands. She took a big sip and almost wobbled over before catching herself. She giggled and continued walking. She stopped when she saw Vince. He was leaning against his car, parked further away from the party.

"What are you doing here?" She asked and he looked at her.

"Are you drunk?" He asked, concerned.

"That's besides the point!" She said and then giggled. "I asked you a question."

"I wanted to see you," he shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I've been just trying to find the courage to come up to you."

She sighed and walked over to him. "You were really mean when you broke up with me," she said and he looked at her. She pouted. "You did break up with me, you know?" She said. "Because, as much as I hate to say it, we _were _in a relationship,"

He laughed. "Of course it would take booze to make you admit that," he shook his head and she leaned on him.

"You miss her, don't you?" She asked and he nodded. She hugged him. "I'm sorry I was so angry, I just wanted to help."

"I know," he nodded. "And I'm sorry I pushed you away, I just needed to deal alone," he explained and she nodded.

"I didn't get into USC," she whispered and he looked at her. "I didn't get in anywhere actually," she shook her head and he raised an eyebrow.

"What are you going to do?" He asked and she shrugged. "Andria, come on, be serious."

"I'm tired of being serious!" She yelled. "I just want to have fun!" She said and spun around but wobbled over again. This time Vince caught her and she laughed.

"Come on," he said. "I'll take you home."

"I hooked up with someone else!" She told him and he looked at her. She pushed him off her. "A lot of guys, actually." She said, proudly.

"That's okay," he shrugged. "I wasn't expecting you not to."

She sighed. "Why aren't you getting mad at me?" She asked. "Nick would have exploded…"

"I'm not Nick," he shook his head and she looked at him. "I like you Andria and despite me pushing you away, you were there for me in every possible way you could and that means so much to me," he said and she looked away, shyly. She had never really seen the sweet side of Vince and it scared her. "Now, I'm going to take you home, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded and he helped her get into his car.

* * *

It was two a.m and the party was still going on but Sophia was ready to go home. She really just wanted to be at the Portmans', waiting for Jared to get home. She had spent almost an hour looking for Andria but she was nowhere in sight. Trusting her cousin, she decided to go home but when she finally got back to the bonfire, she saw Ryan. She took a deep breath as he walked over to her.

"Hey," he said and she stared at him. She definitely hadn't expected to see him tonight but was prepared for it.

"Hey," she nodded. "You're back."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Look, I'm sorry about just leaving like that-"

"Let's not talk about it tonight," she interrupted and he nodded. "It's good to see you."

He smiled. "You too," he said. "I know you don't want to talk about it but I still have feelings for you," he said and she closed her eyes, wishing he hadn't said that. "I never stopped."

"Ryan," she whispered but before she could stop him, his lips were on hers, kissing her. She stood there and let him, hating herself for believing that it felt good and then pushed him away. "Don't do that again, please?"

"I just, I know there's something here between us, Sophia." He said but she shook her head.

They heard someone clear their throat and they both turned around, shocked to see Jared. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was staring at them, confused.

"Oh my God, Jared!" Sophia squeaked in surprised. He looked at her angrily. "That was not even what it looked like, Jared…"

"Whatever," he shook his head and walked off.

"No, Jared, wait!" She called after him and then turned to Ryan. "Please leave me alone, Ryan, okay?" She said and then chased after Jared.

Ryan groaned, realizing he had just made a huge mistake.


	38. Going Away

**A/N:** Here's the last one guys, sorry it's up a little late! I hope you all like it, the next story should be up after Christmas! It won't be a long one but it'll be a set up to the next and last story. Yup, this series is almost done! It's kind of heart-breaking, actually, since I love it so much and I've put so much effort into writing this but it's time to work on some of my other fics and start some new ones! Anyways, I hope you all have a wonderful holiday and be on the lookout for the next story within the next couple of days! Please review!

* * *

"Jared!" Sophia shouted, as she chased after him. He had just witnessed her and Ryan's kissed, she almost didn't want to imagine what he was feelings. "Please, that wasn't what it looked like!"

He turned around and looked at her angrily. "I should've known you would cheat on me," he spat and she looked up at him. "It's what you do."

"I wasn't cheating on you!" She told him. "I'm _not _cheating on you. Ryan developed some sort of crazy feelings for me while we were working together but they were one sided, I swear Jared!" She told him and he clenched his fists into a ball. "You have to believe that I would never do that to you again!"

"I don't know what to believe anymore, Sophia," he shook his head. "When were you planning on telling me?"

She swallowed. "Actually, I wasn't," she said and his eyes widened. "I didn't want to hurt you Jared and I knew how you'd react if I told you so I just, I thought it'd be better if I didn't."

"Well you clearly don't know me as well as you claim to Sophia," he said. "Because I am hurt,"

"I get that now and I'm so sorry Jared that was never my intention," she shook her head. "But you have to understand that I didn't know what to do here. It's been so hard without you here and then this whole mess with Ryan happened and I just, I felt so alone," she sighed. "But you have to believe me when I say that my heart does and will always belong to you."

"I just can't believe this is happening again," he shook his head.

"It's not," she said, taking a step towards him. "It absolutely is _not _happening again," she said, firmly. "And I'm going to do whatever it takes to show you that."

He looked at her for a moment and then took a deep breath. "Come to Italy with me," he said and her eyes widened. "There's this summer program that they wanted me to be apart of but I said no because I wanted to be here with you… there's still about a week left before it starts," he explained. "We could go together and you can stay with me and it'll be perfect."

"Jared, I…" she trailed, almost speechless.

"Think about it, okay?" He said, coming closer to her. "It would be just you, me and that big beautiful city," he said and she smiled softly. "No Ryan, no drama," she stared at him. "I love you and I know it's been hard with the distance but I want to make this work."

"I love you too," she whispered and cupped his face in her hands. She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "I'll go."

"Really?" He asked, excited and she nodded. He smiled and picked her up, twirling her around. She laughed and hugged him close.

"I'm sorry about before," she whispered and he shook his head. "No, I really am, I never wanted you to find out like that."

"It doesn't matter anyways," he shook his head. "Because in a week from now, we'll be away from all this crap!"

She smiled and he kissed her. They got into his car and went home.

* * *

The next morning, Andria woke up in what she remembered was Vince's room in his apartment. She looked around, barely remembering how she even got there and was startled when Vince walked in, a glass of what she assumed to be juice in his hands.

"What am I doing here?" She asked and he looked at her.

"Well, you got wasted last night, we ran into each other on the beach and I wanted to take your drunk ass home but you _insisted _on coming here."

"You were at the bonfire?" She asked, confused. "I don't remember seeing you there."

"How much did you drink?" He asked, laughing and she shrugged.

She thought for a moment. "Oh God, it's all coming back to me now," she groaned and then looked at him. "I told you about USC, didn't I?"

"Yeah," he nodded and she sighed. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm too hung over to think about that right now," she shook her head and he laughed.

"Here, drink this," he said, giving her the glass in his hands. "It taste kind of gross but it'll make you feel better."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Maybe I just feel bad about being mean to you when we broke up," he teased and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ugh, I was such a sap last night, wasn't I?" She asked and he nodded, laughing. "Well, just let me know when you want me out, I'll call a cab or something."

"I don't," he shook his head. "You can stay here as long as you'd like," he nodded and she raised an eyebrow. "I just want to make sure you feel better."

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" She asked and he smiled.

"Drink up."

* * *

"I can't believe we stayed here _all _night," Jen giggled as she and Aidan got out of his car to stretch.

He laughed. "Well, what can I say? I _really _missed you," he walked over to her and she smiled. "Plus, I lived with a bunch of guys for most of the year, I was pretty horny," He shrugged and she gave him a look. He laughed. "Speaking of the guys," he said and she looked at him. "We made the playoffs."

She gasped. "Aidan, that's great!"

He nodded. "It kind of means that I have to go back soon though," he said and she looked at him. "In like, a week."

"What?" She asked, disappointed.

"But I was thinking," he said. "I mean, since my parents and brother are coming back to California with me," he said and she raised an eyebrow. "You could too?"

"For the playoffs?" She asked and he nodded.

"It would be just like before," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "And besides, you're going to FIDM anyways so you can like, get used to L.A and stuff?"

She smiled. "And after the playoffs, after your parents go back to New York?" She asked, leaning against him.

He smirked. "I guess I wouldn't mind you staying." he shrugged and she playfully hit him. He laughed. "I could rent a beach house or something and we could stay there together."

"Aidan!" She squealed, excitedly but then her face fell. "I can't leave Jade," she shook her head. "And Casey, he gets out in September!"

"You can bring Jade with us," he said and she looked at him. "She deserves a break more than anyone and we can all come back in September," he said. "But when school starts, it can be you and me."

She smiled and kissed him. "I love you for coming up with this idea," she pulled him close. "Have you ever had sex on a beach, Aidan Banks?"

He laughed. "No but I'm always open to new things."

She smirked. "I was hoping you'd say that," she said and they headed towards the sand.

* * *

Sophia went home that night after spending the day with Jared and sighed when she saw Ryan's car in the driveway. She got out of hers and walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "I thought I told you to leave me alone."

He sighed. "Sophia, come on."

"Look, Ryan, whatever you think is going on here, isn't," she said, firmly. "I've hurt Jared before and I don't plan on doing it again, ever."

"So, you're just going to stay with him because you don't want to hurt him? Instead of going for what you want?"

"How do you know what I want?" She asked. "I _can't _want this, you and me. It just can't happen."

"Why not?"

"Because it's too complicated!" She exclaimed. "And too many people would get hurt, including you and there's that little fact that I _love _Jared!"

"Sophia, I know this thing between us hasn't been going on for very long but it just feels right to me," he said and she looked at him. "It's scary, yeah but if we gave it a shot…"

"I can't risk everything I have with Jared to just 'give it a shot' with you, Ryan, I'm sorry," She shook her head. "It doesn't even matter anyways because I'm going to Italy with Jared next weekend," she said and he looked at her. "For the whole summer,"

He swallowed. "That's great," he said, dryly.

She sighed. "It's for the best, okay?" She said and he nodded. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah," he nodded and watched her go into her house. He sighed and got in his car, wondering if it was the last time he would ever see her.


End file.
